


Boiling in Me

by Steyujj



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight is in the Emperor's Coven, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Battle Scenes, Betrayal, Boschamity, Drama, Eda Clawthorne's Curse, Emporers covent, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hooty I SWEAR TO GOD, Kissing, Lumity, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Luz Noceda Angst, Manipulation, My First The Owl House Fic, Oblivious dork, PTSD, Sad Luz Noceda, Slow Burn, The Owl House - Freeform, Witches dual, angsts, boiling wilds, boscha a jerk at first, doesn't follow the plot, i love these two useless idiots, magic duals, mana zones, somebody get Gus a girlfriend/boyfriend, toh, useless lesbain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steyujj/pseuds/Steyujj
Summary: NEW SUMMARY:"Do you think we will die here..." Amity's voice came out small and shaky, her heart hamming in her chest like a frightened rabbit. Luz ears had to strain to hear her."I don't know." She had to be honest, she had no idea if they would make it. She felt the dried blood on her temple and winced at the throbbing there. She couldn't see her own hand in front of her face, the pitch black had swallowed them whole. "Where are you?" The cavern shook and trembled, rock and dirt raining down on them. Luz covered her head with her cloak in attempt to shield herself. Luz's question was only answered with a series of soft sobs.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park
Comments: 51
Kudos: 330





	1. Round Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Only following some of the stuff from the show, things will change and bend as needed to fit the show to my plot line as the show progresses. Enjoy and dont forget to leave some feedback so i can continue to give you guys quality content.

Amity Blight watched the human girl from across the quad as she talked with her friends Willow and Gus animatedly. The fact that a human was in the boiling isles was weird enough, but to have one attend Hexside, studying not just magic but every course, no longer forced to choose just one. Amity hadn't originally liked Luz and even joined in with Boscha to make sure the girl knew her place...but to make all of Hexside change its principles and allow students to study more than one faction. Well, let’s just say Amity had more aspirations than just Abomination magic.

“Want to feed Hooty a bunch of Hot Tolli Berries again to see his face get red?” Luz laughed with her friends as they passed Amity in the quad, their eyes meeting briefly, and Luz smiled politely; Amity looked away. She couldn’t help but notice the round cartilage that made up Luz’s ears. And not for the first time

Stupid round ears. She thought and hurried on to her locker not sure why her mouth was suddenly dry. She chalked it up to the dry summer air and went home.

The next time Amity saw Luz it was during her abomination lecture. Luz was taking a crack at each class. Luz dutifully took notes and listened well in class, although she tended to make outbursts such as 'WOW and Is that true!' The more she learned about the boiling isles the more her curiosity grew. Amity was quick to realize that Luz’s willingness to learn did not equal Luz's actual performance. And so, she glared at the sheepish smile that seemed permanently plastered to the humans face, as slimy, sticky and oddly warm abomination goop dripped off from her body. Luz had mixed up on the instructions and instead of an abomination she made a bomb...a wet slimy bomb. Amity had still been mad but had accepted the rag Luz had offered. When things had calmed down and the mess was cleaned the lecture had continued.

The 3rd time Amity saw Luz was in the quiet of the Library way back in the corner, the day was just ending, and the sun was starting to dip. Everyone had left hours ago and yet when Amity went to inspect the random light coming from what should have been an empty library, she saw Luz. The Human was sitting in a corner surrounded by small light orbs. They cast funny shadows across the bookshelves and danced in the air swirling around each other. They were beautiful and for the first time since meeting Luz she understood the girls desire to learn, despite being human, and she had even found her own way to make magic. Amity slipped out unnoticed and left, not wanting to be spotted. She ignored the strange feeling in her guts.

The last time they ran into each other was during training. Amity had found a nice quiet clearing in the woods to focus her mind and practice her magic without her older siblings constant teasing. She had been there for a couple hours and had made some good progress on most of her new spells. She would be damned if she had to use the training wand again. Amity was just about to try again at a complex spell when rustling in the leaves caught her attention, it wasn't even 10 seconds later before Luz’s animated face came into view. She was hauling ass running away as fast as her long legs could take her, a large egg easily the size of a beach ball in her hands. She was yelling frantically, Eda’s maniac laughter coming from the sky.

“That's the spirit kid! What I tell ya! I told you I could make you faster!”

“Run in fear!” King's shrill voice yelled in amusement. “Or be eaten alive

All this happening in seconds before the creature that Luz was running from burst through the tree line. Of course, it was a fucking MurkWig Amity thought, Luz would listen to Eda and take a MurkWigs egg, wouldn't she? It's not like it's one of the most aggressive beasts in the boiling isles. Only thing was it wasn't aggressive unless you messed with its eggs which of course Liz had done.

A full grown MurkWig was easily the size of a small house, MurkWigs had large birdlike bodies made of swamp muck. They had feathers made of poison ivy leaves and a large sharp beak followed by piercing talons.

“Could you hold this for a second. “Luz asks panicky, shoving the egg into Amity's palms before she can say anything and takes off. She looked at the multicolored egg dumbly not registering what had just happened. Then looking up at the MurkWig stepping up to her before screeching in her face, its rank breath hitting Amity with the force of a blast oven.

“uh…” Amity gulps presenting the egg. “Here's your baby?

The MurkWig screeched again at Amity before opening its large mouth revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth, ready to devour her little witch body. Amity frozen in place as it descends, jaws open wide; however, before it can gulp her up, a bright burst of light explodes through the clearing, blinding her and the beast. She feels warm fingers grab her wrist and tug her out of the way of the monster's mouth and the sound of something snapping, brief yelping and finally retreating stomping.

Luz’s grinning face is what she sees first after she gains her vision back, the MurkWig is now gone and so was the owl lady and the bone demon. “What just..”  
“Sorry about that Amity.” Luz says genuinely. “I shouldn't have used you as bait like that.” She kicked a nearby stone. “It's just it wouldn't open its mouth and I really needed that tooth.”

“Tooth…” Amity's eyes roamed over Luz before spotting the large spike in her hand, except the spike was in fact a tooth. Her brows knitted together. Wasn't Luz carrying an egg? “The egg.” she stated dumbly.

“Yeah it wouldn’t open its mouth so Eda said if I took its egg it would.” She puffs her cheeks. “She didn't say it would chase me.”

Amity's eye began to twitch as it all came together in her head. Eda had told Luz she could make her faster. She had originally thought that running away from a raging monster was how Luz would accomplish this when she came barreling out of the woods. Except that Eda had been literal, because the tooth of a MurkWig would make Luz faster, but only for a temporary amount of time, if used in a potion. Needless to say Luz got a taste of Amity's anger that day if the Abomination stains on her clothes were any indication but the stupid grin on her face when she came back to the owl house covered in goo said otherwise.

That night Amity tossed and turned in her bed, the image of Luz’s laid-back smile replaying even though Amity had just had her abomination blast goo at her. The non-hurried way she brushes most of it off and wipes at her face before apologizing again to Amity. The little skip in her step as she heads back to the owl house. The images of Luz surrounded by small glowing orbs in the library plaguing her thoughts. The young witch groaned in despair at the thought pulling the covers up higher. Why did Luz seem to be everywhere she went, she had told herself that just because the human had been accepted into the school didn't mean anything had to change and yet here she was, constantly being pulled into Luz’s shenanigans one way or another. Luz’s smile beamed in her head again. She rolled over in bed trying desperately to sleep

Stupid round ears..


	2. Witch Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events are falling into place, Amity seems to be at odds with something inside herself,  
> Luz might have something to prove after dealing with a bully.  
> And whats this about a test?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have as much interaction between Luz and Amity, but next chapter will so stay tuned! y'all prob gonna hate me for the end of this chapter...buuuut to bad :P
> 
> Shout out to my new Beta reader Lavendersies who made this chapter a lot cleaner and with way less errors!  
> I'm still trying to figure out the formatting on Archives so bear with me, its not the best looking formatting. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Within the following weeks of Amity's encounters with Luz, Amity began running into her more and more. It seemed like the human was in every one of her classes, only a few tables away in the cafeteria or laughing quietly a few bookcases down. Luz always tried to wave at Amity whenever she saw her, but Amity never waved back and just kept moving through the crowds of students. She did not mind the weird looks she got from others of the slight scowl on Amity's face when she did so. Despite those who tended to give her the cold shoulder Luz was warm to everyone she encountered. After all she knew what it was like to be lonely and her mother told her that sometimes the meanest people were the loneliest.

“I don't know why you bother, Amity’s a top student she won't associate with anyone not on her level.” Willow said with a mouthful of salad.

“I don't mind. Besides, I still feel bad for using her as bait during training.” 

Gus beamed at her across the table. “I'm still jealous I didn't get to witness that!” He poofed out a clone of himself and reenact the scene that Luz had told them about.

“I bet her face was all like this.” He scrunched up his face in horror and confusion which in retrospect was close to how Amity looked. Luz held in a laugh. Willow snickered beside her.  
“What's so funny losers.” Boschas rough voice interrupted. “Talking about how dumb you all are.” She laughed. “Because that IS funny.” 

“Go away Boscha.” Willow frowned.

“What and miss all this.” She squinted her eyes. “Fun.” she put air quotes around fun. While her friends besides her snickered. Willow's anger caused her magic to flicker around her. Luz put her hand on Willow's shoulder calming her down.

“Just ignore her Willow bullies aren't worth it.” Luz tried to turn her friends and walk away with their trays, but someone shoved her hard from behind, sending her to the ground with the remains of her lunch getting all over her. 

“Luz!” Willow and Gus immediately started helping her up.

“Speaking of worth, Round Ears.” Boscha smeared hands in her pocket, lazy body language flowing with confidence. “You’re going to be put in your place soon, you’ll see. Stinking humans shouldn't be here in my school.” 

Luz glared up at Boscha and her goons, she had always been told that hitting people and fighting was wrong by her mother. She had never felt like getting into a fight with someone before, but just then she could not help but feel her cheeks flush and her heartbeat speed up. She wanted to punch the stupid smile off Boschas face. 

“You should just go back to your world you could never be a witc-” 

“Boscha.” Amity's strong voice interrupted her from behind. They turned to face her, Amity looked like a stone statue standing there, callous. Luz watched them stare at each other for a long moment.

Boscha sniffed. “Tsk whatever.” Amity left and Boscha followed not too long after sending icy glares over her shoulder at Luz and her friends. 

“What's her problem? “Gus huffed. He helped brush off the trash from Luz before the bell screamed telling them it was time for third period. They left the cafeteria and got Luz a spare cloak before heading to their lockers. 

“What do you have next Luz?” Willow changed the subject, trying to bring a calmer air to their group. She took her books from her locker. Its large tongue gave up their belongings with a gentle tickle.

“I have Witch Tactics next.” Luz grabbed her books from her locker too.

“Oh, I have that later.” Willow replied.

“I had it already and I think you’ll like today's subject Luz.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I can't wait!” Luz grinned, while waving goodbye to her friends.

Luz took her seat two rows behind Amity and got out her books and pencils. Amity was busy doodling in her notes, ignoring everyone coming in, however her eye caught Luz coming in and she quickly looked away with a scowl on her face, the scene in the cafeteria playing out in her head. She was not sure why she bothered to stop Boscha from picking on Luz and her friends. She had seen Boscha do it before to others and had never cared, sometimes she even joined in. But when she had heard Boscha begin to tell Luz she would never be a witch... Well that had made it feel like a rock was lodged in her chest. 

There were still a few students coming in while the teacher wrote on the board. When everyone had finally found their seats and quieted down the teacher spoke. 

“Today we will be talking about your upcoming tests.” Groans unanimously went around the room. “Let me finish.” He passed papers to each student in front and had them hand the rest back. “This test will be your chance to show off what you’ve learned so far, we will be conducting one on one dual.”

The energy around the room suddenly changed as kids began sitting up, elbowing their friends and whispering amongst each other. Luz could not help the excitement that she felt, the images of her favorite book series played in her head. She pictured herself in a luxurious cloak and hat wielding a powerful staff and sending out balls of fire and water at Boscha. 

“Settle down students.” He referred to the spreadsheet he had handed out. “You’ll see that there's a list of rules and conditions as well as how you will be graded.” he flipped the page. “The other side is an explanation on how you will be pairedat the end of the first test. Two students will battle on a three-point system, using only one type of magic. That way it's fair to those who are only in one study. You cannot use different magic in the middle of the battle if you do you will forfeit a point. First to three will move to the next round.” 

“I suggest you all study up the next few days on your spells, the test will be held this Friday, the entire school will be participating in this test, so your opponent might be someone you may or may not know.” He stopped at Luz’s desk and looked at her pointedly.

“Can we swap opponents?” Someone asked.

“Absolutely not. You will not always get to pick your opponent in a real witches dual”

“What if they are way stronger than us!” a few murmured yeahs echoed the question.

“Doesn't matter, there will always be someone stronger than you.” He put the hat back on his desk. “This is a measure of your current skill level, and your chance to push those skills further than you are able to do in a classroom setting. Think of this as a way to break your limits and go beyond.”

The class erupted into conversation, everyone talking over each in their own groups and others. Amity sat quietly listening to her friends go on about the subject. There was a small twist of anxiety creeping its way up her spine. This would just be another of many tests, yet she knew her parents expected her to place at the top of her class. If the whole school would be watching, then no matter what she did her results would get back to them one way or another. This wasn’t just another written paper, that she could hand off to them if asked and they wouldn't have to know she had struggled with some areas more than others; they wouldn't have to know she had to force herself to stay awake all night to reach all the deadlines in time, they wouldn't know she wasn't as good as they expected her to be.

As soon as class was dismissed, she left before everyone else expertly weaving her way in and out of the traffic of students coming and going to class. She needed to leave, she needed fresh air and quiet. 

Luz watched Amity’s retreating form; brows furrowed. Amity seemed like she could not get out of the room fast enough and Luz couldn't help but worry for her a little. She went the other way and met up with her friends before their next classes. Her and Gus spoke excitedly about the upcoming test, while Willow listened on, she would be going to Witch Tactics next. When the day was finally winding down and coming to an end, they found themselves on the quad faces more serious than earlier. 

“This is going to be a big part of our grade guys.” Gus frowned.

“It's ok, we just got to train harder than we had before! I’m sure Eda can help us!” Luz spoke.

‘I don't know Luz, Eda’s a good teacher for you but me and Gus?” She shrugged. “Her magic isn't like ours.”

Luz looked over the Quad seriously. “This is why Boscha was picking on us earlier.” She looked back at her friends. “We got to try our hardest and prove her wrong.”

“Aaaaah Yaaaaa.” Gus beamed. “Wipe that stupid smile right off her face!” He poofed a fake Boscha and pretended to scare her while she cowered in fear. “Ah, Stop please you're so much better and cooler than me! Please let me lick your feet.” 

“The hell Gus.” Willow burst out laughing, the tension now gone from their small group. It felt good to get that bit of anxiety out, but Luz could not help but feel a deeper pit growing just behind the imaginary band aid inside her. 

In the shadows of the quad far from the prying eyes of everyone else came a soft gasp, followed by hot wet tongues and wandering hands. Boscha pressed tighter against Amity who was between her and the wall. Amity felt out of breath and slightly annoyed. She had come to confront Boscha about picking on the human, but as she made the argument in her head on her way to meet Boscha she couldn't find a reason to give to what would be the most obvious question. Why do you care? She should not care, not one bit and yet she felt this slight nagging in the back of her head saying she should.

Boscha had sauntered over with an apologetic smile, admitting she might have caused Amity some embarrassment today. She knew how much Amity cared about her image and reputation, she was a Blight after all, she couldn't be around those who made her look less than perfect, and Boscha didn't want to be cut off from Amity just because she got a little carried away picking on the human. So, Amity had dropped the words that were already dead in her throat and now had Boschas tongue down it,  
instead. 

It was not like the redhead was a bad kisser; it just didn’t...feel like anything to her anymore. When Boscha had first kissed her, she had gotten a small spark in her stomach and a thrill out of the new form of affection she never experienced before. As time went on though that spark quickly flickered out. So, she was left neither enjoying the kiss nor hating it, she just went with the motions of Boscha body language always letting her lead, until wandering fingers wandered too far and she had to stop the make out session. 

“Come on just a little?” three hopeful eyes looked at her. 

She swallowed. She shouldn’t. “Just a little.” She barely heard herself reply, but Boscha heard just fine because cool soft fingertips found the underside of her shirt. She could feel the icy path of the cyclops hands on her bare skin, giving her goosebumps. It didn’t feel bad...but wasn't this supposed to feel warmer? 

Amity took a hot shower that night trying to warm up with lips thoroughly sore from being kissed so much and a new hickey she now needed to hide. Boscha had taken from Amity as much as Amity would allow and it felt like she was slipping downhill. She seemed to be giving in to Boscha more and more. Wasn't that what she was supposed to do though? She liked Boscha. They were dating this was a natural part of it, and yet. She closed her eyes under the spray of the water and sighed. Amity's mind flashed a quick glimpse Luz’s face behind her lids, she turned the shower all the way to cold letting it numb her.


	3. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz learns a thing or two about magic and gets into some trouble with King.  
> Amity fights her emotions and comes to an uncertain conclusion. Will she help Luz??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys guess who’s baaack, that’s right chapter 3 is longer and has a lot more story building. Thanks for all the kudos! Your support makes me all the more excited to write!
> 
> Todays chapter includes. Luz, Amity, King, Hooty and Eda
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ……………………………………………

“Alright kid if you want to get stronger for your test, you're gonna need to pay extra attention” Eda grinned her gold tooth gleaming in the morning light. Luz listened excitedly for the next step of her training. She had asked Eda to help train her so that she could impress everyone on the test. She would show them her way of doing magic and that it was just as good as any of theirs, after all she had already learned several different spells! 

“First you need to beef up your power.” Eda snapped her fingers and her staff flew to her from the house, the sound of crashing glass and pans hitting the floor in its wake, she cleared her throat. "As I was saying, power.” She casted a large circle with her staff. The tree nearby exploded.

“WOW!” 

“Now you try.” 

“But I don't know any explosive spells.” Luz frowned.

“It's not just wind magic.” She casted another circle, this time much smaller. “See.” And she did, there in the middle of Eda’s casting circle was the glyphs for wind. “The more powerful the magic the bigger the circle you must cast, but that's not all. You need to train your magic muscles so to speak.” 

She sent the spell out again and hit the tree except this time the damage was minimal. “The more you cast stronger larger spells the more toll that's going to take on your body, like a muscle you have to tear the fibers to make them strong. Put the strain on your magic, it will become that much easier to wield, you will have more control.”

“That makes sense.” Luz beamed but then her face fell. “But I don't use magic like you Eda, I can't train something I don't have.” Luz felt at a loss. Maybe she would never be a true witch, like Boscha said.

“Hey, don't look so down, I wouldn’t be a very good teacher if I didn't take that into consideration, now would I?”

Luz looked at her skeptically.

“Don't answer that…” She crossed her arms. “Look I know this isn't ideal, but we can work with this. Isn't that what humans do? Solve problems, ingenuity and all that, you don't have magic but some of the stuff you guys have seems close. Like the picture box you always look at.”

“My phone?”

“Yeah that thing.” The two made their way through the woods back to the house. “What you need is something that can contain power.” She patted her staff. “When a witch finally receives her staff her power increases, within it a piece of her magic is held. A witch must create her own staff.” Luz listened on, Eda had never been so serious in her lessons before, this was the first time she had given Luz so much information at once. They ignored Hootys yammering when they made it back to the house. Luz followed Eda up to her nest, which she rummaged through until she pulled out a book and handed it to Luz. 

“It’s blank” she flipped through the pages curiously. 

“That right there is a book of spells.” 

“There's nothing written in it though.” She showed Eda the book. 

“Exactly.” She said cheerily leaving the room, Luz quickly followed her at a loss of words. How could it be a spell book if there were no spells written in it? Her eyes widened.

“Is it written in magical ink! Oh I bet you have to cast a spell or oh maybe you must be the chosen one to read it or or.” She rambled on in excitement. 

“No you were right it’s blank.” Eda stated matter of factly.

“Then why did you give it to me?" 

“That's your power kid.” She took the book from Luz and ripped out a page. “Spell books are made with enchanted paper; it absorbs some of the power that is needed to create each new spell. When a witch makes a spell book, she is infusing her power into it with each spell she adds, similar to a Staff it’s a very important sacred and-”

Luz eyes lit up like saucers. “IS THIS YOUR SPELL BOOK!” She squealed.

“Whoa there.” Eda took a step back Luz’s enthusiastic energy radiating off her like a light orb. “This is just some book I had found in a carcass of a Trash Slug.”

“Aw man I thought you did it.” She pouted and flipped through the pages again, now that she looked at it closely it was beaten up, the bindings were falling apart and half the pages were dissolved or torn out there were maybe only 10 left. 

“Just write one of your glyphs on it.” Luz did as instructed and wrote the element for wind on it like Eda had shown her earlier. When she was done, they went back outside amongst the trees. With a little flourish Luz grinned and twirled, tossing the paper in the air and smacking it with her hand towards the tree. She felt more than saw the woosh of power that hurled into the tree shattering it into splintered pieces.  
“HOLY CRAP!” She whipped around. “DID YOU SEE THAT!” She jumped raising her arms high over her head. “I pulverized that tree!” 

“Not bad kid, not bad at all” 

“What’s with all the noise!” A small voice quacked. The two witches turned around to see an irritated looking King dragging his stuffed bunny behind him. “How is an evil overlord supposed to get any sleep around here with all this racket.” 

“Sorry King, Eda was just training me. She picked him up to his delight. 

“Hmph, well if you wanted to get stronger you should have asked me! I ruled over thousands of demons in my army you know. “He stated matter of factly. She tickled his feet and belly causing him to squirm. 

“Who’s an adorable evil overlord!” She cooed.

“ME!” He laughed. “I AM I AM!”

That night Luz drew out all the glyphs she knew on each piece of paper she had. She made sure she had one of at least each spell she knew, which was only about 5, but every day she was learning more. She always stacked them neatly in a small pouch she kept with her just barely tucked under her waist band. She practiced drawing them from the pouch in the mirror trying to look cool while doing it. She tried different poses and moves for a few minutes before a knock came at her door. 

“I brought you some tea.” Eda announced quietly. 

“Thanks Eda.” Luz put her glyphs away and went to the small coffee table in her room. The older woman placed the cups down and took a seat, her eyes glanced over Luz’s room before falling back to Luz. 

“Why don't you take a seat.” She said, and so Luz did. “This test coming up.” A pause. “It's going to be big.” She sounded serious and Luz decided she would be as well.

“I want to show everyone what I can do.” 

“I know you do...” Eda took a long moment to sip her tea and think. Luz could tell there was something more on her mind, she waited patiently. “What you don't know yet is this is just the first part of it all. After this test all those who make it to the end will be enrolled to participate in the Witches Royal.”

“That sounds like a ball.” She pictured elaborate ball gowns and people dancing.  
“Ha.” Eda laughed dryly. “It's anything but.” Her hard gaze fixed on the girl. “Luz the Witches Royal is nearly a death sentence.” The mood in the room was tense as Luz soaked up that information, her heartbeat rushing into her ears.

“But why.” Luz watched the older woman bother herself with the task of refilling their teacups, the dark warm liquid trickled steadily into the porcelain. It was a raspberry tea with rich earthy undertones, but in the dim light of her bedroom the reddish liquid looked like blood. 

“The Royal is the Emperor's way of weeding out weaklings and non-loyalists; those who are strong and can get through the grueling task of the Royal get a full ride to become an emperor's coven apprentice. Luz, this battle will be hard, there are no timeouts or going easy. You will be fighting for your life out there; the only real rule is you can't kill anyone on purpose.” 

Eda took a deep breath. ” To most young witches that's a huge honor to receive. If for some reason you don't want to join. You get to ask for one wish from the Emperor himself which he has to grant, and no you can't wish him out of existence trust me I thought of that already.”

“Wow so he’s kind of like a genie!” Luz grinned, but it was quickly wiped away, the way Eda looked so vulnerable in this moment it made her heart ache. This was no laughing matter. The owl lady stood up and cleared her throat. 

“He’s a monster.” Eda was quiet but firm. 

“Anyways kid, don't worry about winning, just have a good time and show your classmates what you can do.” She grabbed her teapot and cup hurriedly. “You don't need to try and win the thing. You're not interested in the Coven and his wishes are a wash anyways.” She went to shut the door as she left but stopped. The gaze she penetrated Luz with made her knees want to buckle. “There's no need to win.” and then she shut the door. 

Luz spent the entirety of the next day casting spells and trying to combine different magics together. Thankfully, Hooty was always dying to be included into anything and was easily convinced to be Luz’s target for the day. She had known the tube bird was able to stretch for what seemed like forever, but she had not expected the owl to be so difficult to hit. The first 3 hours she had only been able to get maybe one or 2 hits on him. He was surprisingly tactful and strong, even when Luz had become frustrated at her lack of ability and used one of her few enchanted pages to get a hit on him, he didn't do more than shake off a slight daze. What was he anyway? Luz would make a note to ask Eda one day. All she knew was he was kind of annoying, was his incessant yammering meant to deter people from knocking on the Owl Lady's door?

She gasped sweat pouring down her face. Even though she was using old magic she felt drained. She briefly wondered if even old magic could take a toll on one's body like the other Witches of the Boiling Isles. She stared at the enchanted pages left in her pouch. She had only 8 left, it wasn't nearly enough. She couldn't even beat the tube bird!

“I know where you can get more.” said a voice right behind Luz causing her to jump out of her skin.

“King!” She swallowed her heart back down her throat. “Don't do that.” 

“Hmph.” 

“Wait, you know where I can get more enchanted paper?” her heart thudded.

“I sure do, and I’ll tell you too. “He rubbed his little claws menacingly. “For a price.”

They quickly walked down a long corridor of the public library. Luz had a brief discussion with the librarian about library cards and King got scolded for bringing in food, he had quickly shoved the entire prize he got from Luz, which was a large chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. The narrowed eyes of the librarian watched them until they turned a corner. 

The place in itself was absolutely massive, she could only imagine what kinds of books she could find in here, she had thought the school’s library was impressive, this though was on another level completely. 

“How do you know they are here?” She asked quietly. She was curious, what use did King have with books?

“I come here occasionally to visit my subjects.” He shrugged off handedly. “They give me gifts of food and drink as sacrifice and tell me stories to entertain me.” He held his bone head high, chin proud. 

They walked past a few shelves and on the other side was a kiddy corner filled with bean bag chairs, snacks and apple juice. She snickered to herself as she realized that King just liked to be told stories like all the other children. They made their way deeper into the library where only a few lights were spread out now. The soft glow left one feeling like they had to be as quiet as possible in fear of disturbing the quiet peace of the place. Beyond a seating area was a couple shelves that were roped off with “OFF LIMITS” signs. 

“Just on top of those shelves, there's a stack of empty spell book pages.” 

“But that's breaking the rules…” Luz frowned, she was so close.

“No one will even know they are gone!” He easily walked under the rope barriers. “They’ve been here forever! There's so much dust on them they probably haven't been touched since they were left there.”

She hesitantly followed him, checking behind her before ducking under the ropes to the other side. She briefly panicked thinking maybe a silent magic alarm would go off; but when nothing happened the following seconds, she let out a sigh of relief. She walked deeper into the shadows of the shelves following King.

“There!” He pointed a claw. High up on a shelf was just the hint of a piece of paper. She looked around them, there were no ladders or stools nearby. “We just gotta get up to it!”

“How’d you get up there the first time.” 

“Let’s just say I climbed.” He shrugged. 

She huffed in exasperation before testing the shelf with her foot, she applied pressure and it seemed sturdy enough. If she could just climb up a little way, then King could reach the stack. 

“Quick climb onto my shoulders. When you get close enough grab them” He did as she asked, cautiously pulling herself up the first part of the shelf. The old wood groaned in protest to the weight, the shelf swayed slightly. She gulped and pulled herself up a little more, the shelf creaked louder this time, her knees awkwardly hitting the books while her toes and fingers strained to hold her up on the small lip of the shelves. “Reach King.” 

His little arms reached as high as they could, the tip of his claw just barely touching the page. “Just a little more!” He hissed. Luz pushed up higher and the bookshelf was starting to sway dangerously, several books spilling onto the floor in a clutter. 

“Damn it King just-” 

“I got it!” He cheered and touched the tip of the pages. They balanced unsteadily on the bookshelf, Luz legs groaned in protest, her fingers digging into the wood. 

“What are you doing?” A voice said right behind her causing her to startle.what was up with people sneaking up behind her? King's meager grasp lost the pages as he and Luz finally crashed down onto the floor in a tangle of limbs with a loud thud. Papers fluttered around them raining to the ground around the pair in a dazzling display of dust bunnies and dead bugs. Luz lifted a book from the top of her head to see a cool golden gaze and a tight frown

“A..Amity!” Luz flushed in embarrassment at having been caught red handed by the top student of Hexside. “I-I-I was just..just.” She gulped. She was in deep shit and she knew it, Amity would tell on her and she would be kicked out of Hexside and never be allowed to become a real witch. 

“VICTORY!” King quaked in triumph holding a bundle of enchanted paper between his claws. “Now we will make your enemies tremble!” His laugh was as menacing as a puppy's growl. Its high-pitched squeal was similar to the squeal he made when angry. His horn skewering a book made it all the more comical.

Luz's jaw hit the floor when the very serious Amity Blights face broke into a large grin before full out belly laughter broke out from her lips. She laughed hard and loud clutching her stomach, gasping for air before erupting into another fit of laughter. Luz couldn’t help but join in on the laughter too, the dread was quickly wiped away from her thoughts. 

“Stop laughing!” King stomped. “You’re supposed to be in awe!” They only laughed harder, annoyed King huffed and left the two, indignant he went in search of his worshippers.

When Amity was finally able to compose herself, she schooled her features back into place. “What are you doing Luz?"

Amity knew her name. “I was just…” The green haired witch bent down and retrieved a page of enchanted paper. She stared at it for an intense moment. Luz wondered what she was thinking.

“I see.” Amity’s voice was quiet.

“It was for training...” Luz looked at her feet, ashamed. She wasn't surprised that Amity would piece together what she had been doing, that she had intended to steal the pages. Her stomach soured. “I wanted to be at my best.”

Amity frowned at Luz, her eyes roaming over the human. Her gaze turned to the pages that littered the floor then the off-limits signs. Her frown deepened before switching to neutral again. She slowly held out a hand to Luz. Luz stared at it dumbly for a moment not registering that Amity was trying to help her up. 

When she took it, Amity pulled her up swiftly with ease. Their eyes meeting briefly, the tension in that moment almost tangible. She was on her feet before she knew it. “I know where you can get enchanted paper.” The witchling stepped away, it felt like she took something with her when she did. 

“Oh um.” Luz quickly picked up the mess she made and hurriedly followed Amity who walked at a steady pace. They walked in silence through the library, Luz couldn't help but glance at Amity every few seconds from the corner of her eye. This was so unlike the top student, usually she would either ignore Luz and her friends all together or throw out a cutting remark before walking away. When they left the library and continued through the stalls and markets of Boiling isles, Luz was surprised to see so many people greet Amity. Small hellos and nods were directed at them and in turn Amity greeted politely back each time. They were even stopped by a baker who was fond of Amity's siblings. They bought his pastries every day before school. Easily recognizing their sister by her green hair, he unloaded a couple baked goods into Amity’s and Luz’s arms. 

Even after all that, the silence held. Even as the sun began to dip over the horizon, the sky stretching into colors of pink and orange did neither of them say a word. Luz had quickly consumed her baked goods along the way happy to have something sweet to chase the sour taste of tension away. Only when they reached a large iron gate that guarded a long road that led into a mass of trees did Amity finally break the silence. 

“You should wait here. I won’t be long.” She pulled open the large iron gate without so much as a squeak, its well-oiled door swinging open with ease. Luz watched her go until she could no longer see the witchling, when she was finally out of sight Luz let out a breath, a tangle of emotions wreaking havoc in her head. 

Amity had not meant to help Luz. No, she had not even intended to run into her, but when she had been reading to the children, she had heard a strange noise. Seeing that some of her usual kids were not around she had assumed they had gotten into something. She had not expected to find Luz and the Owl Lady’s...dog, sprawled on the floor in a pile of musty books and paper. 

She had opened her mouth to yell, to scold and to knock Luz down a few more pegs, but that stupid dog and its stupid squeal. She couldn't have held it in even if it had cost her her life. She had laughed long and hard, so hard in fact that her ribs still ached, so hard that Luz the stupid human had begun to laugh too. In that moment Amity had felt like a child again, thoughts of Willow quickly plagued her mind.

“Idiot.” She growled under her breath, when her eyes caught the large painting of her parents that loomed over the stairwell. Their disapproving gazes caught in time forever, constantly following her. She slammed her bedroom door open and grabbed a bag, then stomped off to the family study. 

Luz the human wanted enchanted paper...well her brother and sister had a large stack that was collecting dust. They had gone through a quick phase where they wanted to write spell books to show off their great power, however when they learned how much effort went into making a personal spell book they had quickly grown bored. She shoved the pages into the backpack with more force than necessary. Her hands shook before her breath came in short gasps. Dropping the bag, she stopped, panting heavily she tried to get her breathing under control, now was not the time she berated herself. 

She could not help but get all worked up, something about the human got under her skin, deep. It was like an incessant itch she couldn't scratch, and it was driving her mad. She didn't even hesitate for a second in offering her help to Luz. What was that about? Was she going soft?

The image of Luz concentrating alone in the library with hundreds of glowing orbs around her flashed into her thoughts. Quickly she shook her head trying to shake them loose. So maybe she could admit she liked the humans' determined attitude, how she kept going even when others said she could not. Luz was strong, in her own way. 

“I wanted to be at my best.” Luz had said it so softly like she was not sure she even had a best. Luz just wanted someone to challenge her. Someone to give her a chance and to look at her like an equal like a real witch. Quickly, Amity snatched the bag back up and raced through her home and down the long road to the gate. She had made her mind up, her heart raced and before she knew it, she was running. Her lungs heaved and her legs burned with the sudden burst of energy. Amity knew if she were to see herself right now, she would look half crazed. Luz would have to prove it.

She stopped at the gate panting, where Luz waited. She stood in the same spot Amity had left her in. The human took her in, her unruly hair, her heaving breaths, the half mad look in her eyes and the unnerving grin on her face revealing her fangs. She chucked the backpack over the gate and it landed with a thud at Luz’s feet, but she did not look away from Amity. She would battle Luz if she had to, and the thought of that thrilled her for some reason. 

“Get stronger.” Her words sounded far steadier than she felt. “If we fight. You better come at me with all you got!” 

Slowly Luz picked up the bag, it was over filled with enchanted paper. Tossing it over her shoulder, Luz finally looked at Amity again. Luz’s eyes burned with a determination she had never seen before, a knowing grin splitting her face. Amity almost missed the words through the roaring pulse in her ears.

“I wouldn't dare to give you anything less.” She turned to leave tossing a quick wave over her shoulder, a confident stride in her step. Amity watched her jaw clenched; face slightly flushed. 

“This doesn't make us buddies!” She yelled, Luz’s laughter could be heard open and free in response.


	4. Ready or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone anticipating the big test, Boscha’s got a bone to pick with Luz.  
> Gus and Willow come to visit and learn something shocking.  
> Who will be first to battle?

Boscha’s third eye twitched in annoyance. This was the fourth time today, she would know she had been keeping count, that the human girl had greeted Amity with each passing. For Boscha, it was bad enough she had to see Luz in school, but to run into the girl over and over again throughout the Boiling Isles was another thing entirely. What was worse was that Amity didn't seem to mind, or more like she had no way of telling if Amity minded, unable to read the expressions of her girlfriend despite being closest to her.

That's what made the green haired witch alluring though, you never really did know what she was thinking. That beautiful cold stare raked over Boscha’s equally cold heart making her shiver with want. She especially liked it when Amity would join in on her fun of picking on the lower classmen. One time Amity had made one of the younger kids cry, she had told the kid the simple truth. They were not witch material, their magic was better suited for party tricks in a circus then in the prestigious Hexside. The child had run home crying and Boscha had laughed loud and hard.

It was that night she had kissed Amity. They had been sitting at the park drinking out of a stolen bottle of booze they had raided from Boscha’s parents. Talking about nothing in particular, the trees around them had casted shadows over Amity’s face like a screaming banshee’s silhouette. It had made her look hauntingly beautiful, and before Boscha knew it she was pushing the bottle from the girls lips and pressing her own there. It had tasted bitter from the liquor but Amity’s lips had been sweet and soft, the kiss rushed and sloppy, their teeth accidently grazing each other. Amity had not pulled back, instead she had pushed forward hard and wanting. That was the first time Boscha had seen Amity wear something different, other than her perfectly placed mask. It had thrilled her.

“What's her deal?” She huffed.

“What?” Amity said.

“The Human.” She spat the word out.

Amity kept walking, they were getting close now to the training grounds of the school, Boscha had asked Amity to join her for some one on one. Amity was the only one who could truly keep up with her. They would both get a work out if things went well. “How should I know?”

They stopped by the bleachers dropping their packs. Amity made quick work of putting on her training gear. The pads snuggly sliding into place, they would need them if they would be hurdling spells at each other. “Then why is she always saying hi to you? What are you friends?” She sneered.

Amity glared, lacing up her sneakers. “With the human? Don’t be stupid Boscha.” Before she could reply Amity jogged over to the middle of the field and she quickly followed after.

“Don't worry babe I’ll go easy on ya.”

“Shut up.” Amity rolled her eyes, a small grin on her face.

\-----

Luz ran from the woods excitedly to her friends Willow and Gus. They waited by door for her, Hooty yammering about god knows what to them. She could see their annoyed looks and laughed, embracing them both.

“Sorry for the wait guys!” She beamed.

“Where have you been? “ Willow asked, giving her friend a once over she was covered in mud. “You're filthy.”

“You look like you've been rummaging in a Trash Slug.” Gus chimed in.

“Just finishing up some super top secret training.” She winked.

They made their way into the Owl House up to her room. Luz quickly changed and set up three tea cups and put the kettle into the fireplace. The room was awash in golden afternoon light that streamed through the windows on the other side of the room. Soft dust moats float in the air, the atmosphere in the room calm and warm.

“Tomorrow we learn who we are going to be matched against.” Willow broke the silence. She stood by some potted plants near the window admiring them.

“I wish I could compete.” Gus huffed from his place by the table. He was still too young to participate in the duals despite being in the class. Gus was brilliant, he had easily skipped a grade or two, but they wouldn't let anyone under the age of 16 join.

Luz had learned the other day that, unlike in her world, the Boiling Isles considered you an adult at 16. Meaning Luz, 16 nearly 17 and Willow who was 17 could become full fledged witches when they graduated Hexside. Luz briefly wondered if she’d ever come back and finish her witches training, or would the door to the Boiling Isles forever stay closed when she had to leave? A ball of anxiety sank into her gut. Thankfully the steady angry whistle from the kettle sounded distracting her from her inner turmoil.

“Eda seems like she doesn't even want me to take the exam.” Luz poured out three cups of tea, dropping two sugar cubes into hers with a little creamer, Willow only liked one sugar cube and no creamer in hers. She was watching her sugar, wanting to be fit for the test Willow had increased her workout regiment ten fold. For Gus he liked his sweet, still a bit of a child, he also liked a lot of cream in his. She placed them down at the table where her friends had taken their seats.

“That makes sense doesn't it? She didn't even want you to go to Hexside originally. “ Gus pointed out.

“Yeah but this is different, she seems different.” She frowned. “Eda seemed like she was scared almost.” Luz looked at her reflection in her teacup.

“Does Eda even get scared?” Willow asked under her breath, the older witch was powerful.. “Come on Luz don't look down, I’m sure she's just concerned about you. If we make it to the Royal it's going to be really hard.” She tried, but Luz still looked sullen.

“Does she not think I’m strong enough?” She had always worried that maybe Eda was secretly playing along with her. That Eda never thought she could be a real witch but took pity on her and showed her a magic trick or two. Surely that would be much easier to get her to leave Eda alone right? She was just a nuisance to everyone around, always causing trouble. Even her mother had wanted to send her away to camp, isn't that how she got here in the first place? Because she ruined things?

“Luz?”

“Huh? What? Sorry I got distracted…” She laughed it off. “What did you say Willow?”

Willow and Gus shared a look, they both reached over for her hands. “We said no, she doesn't think you are weak.” Gus supplied.

“She’s just worried for you, you're like her daughter you know.” Willow squeezed her hand. “And you are a human, you're not from here. That doesn't make you weak Luz, but it does put you at a disadvantage.” Luz sniffed and tried to blink away the stinging in her eyes.

“We’ve lived her our whole lives, so we have always known about the Witches Royal. It’s…” Gus paused his ever genius mind racing for a reference from the human world. His eyes lit up. “It's like the Gladiator battles in your world. Except we don't fight to the death, and it's not in a single ring.”

She sniffled and smiled a little. “Gus you do know that's from like hundreds of years ago right? People in my world don't do stuff like that anymore for sport.” She gave both her friends a nod that she was alright and picked up her tea. She let the warmth of it spread down her body with each sip, soothing her nerves. “But I think I understand what you guys mean when you say how dangerous it is.”

“Do you guys think you’ll get put on the same team?” Gus asked, he refilled his cup and topped off Luz and Willow’s.

“I doubt it, but that would make things easier.”

“What do you mean?” Luz asked.

“If we beat the test first, and If we got put on the same team. Then we wouldn't have to fight each other.”

Luz stood up abruptly, sloshing some of their tea onto the table when her hands slammed down on it, eyes wide. “WE HAVE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER?”

Gus and Willow looked at each other then back at the human girl. It was something they found themselves doing a lot lately, that or staring into nothing. “What did you expect? Luz it's a Royal it's every witch for themselves out there, other than your partner. If you run into another group, you’ll either walk out of it to fight another day or you’ll be eliminated.” Informed the boy.

“But but.” Her frown deepened.

Great Gus and Willow thought they had gotten her upset again. They really needed to get better at this.

“Stop worrying. Even if that happens it doesn't mean we are enemies.” In concern Willow reached for Luz’s hand again. Her hands were warm and soft, and for a second Willow wanted to lace their fingers together..and then Luz did just that.

Oh, Willow thought.

“Yeah besides the odds of you guys running into each other in that place with all the other pairs is pretty slim.”

“Your right, I need to stop being such a cry baby.” Luz wiped at her face with her free hand. “You guys are great, you always know what to say.” Her friends smiled at her, the warmth of Willow’s strong hand in hers.

“It would be kind of fun to battle, now that I think about it. Oh and that reminds me! “ She jumped up suddenly running to her paper pouch. “Thanks to Amity now I’ll definitely be able to hold my own!”

“Amity?” Willow’s reply was flat.

“Look! Eda told me about the enchanted paper used in spell books, With this my magic can become even stronger!” She beamed excitedly, missing the looks of confusion her friends were giving her. “Watch!” She quickly drew out the symbol for light and instead of the small glowing orb that she usually manifested a large ball of pulsating energy blinded the room.

“My eyes!” Gus yelled dramatically slamming his hands over his sockets.

“Luz!” Willow ripped her glasses off her face, the light magnified by them, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Sorry sorry!” She quickly snuffed out the orb. “I’m still learning to control it.” She breathed.

“Damn.” Gus blinked trying to remove the purple spots from his vision. “You could light up the entire night with that thing.”

“What did you mean by Thanks to Amity?” Willow rubbed at her eyes, returning her glasses to her face. “Amity is a bully.”

“Yeah but...”

“She picks on us with Boscha.” Gus agreed.

“She’s not that bad, she helped me.” Luz looked down at the pouch, the green haired witch had helped her and without Luz even having to ask. She was sure that deep down Amity was not a bad person...maybe if she could get Amity to come out of her shell..

“I don't trust her.” Willow scowled.

“You guys used to be friends.” Luz pointed out. “She can’t be that bad.”

“ Until she decided she was too good to hangout with me.” Willow folded her arms defensively. She looked very sad and dejected at that moment. It hurt to see her friend hurting. Luz quickly swooped Willow up into a hug.

“I’m sorry she hurt you.” Luz squeezed her tight.

“Me too!” Gus joined in hugging them both. The three of them stood there in a warm embrace. Luz’s heart felt warm and full, she had found such wonderful friends here in the Boiling Isles, how had she gone so long without them?

“I love you guys!”

\----------

Students rushed onto the bleachers in anticipation for today's events. The fresh crisp morning air filled with white breath, students talking and mingling. They were excited to finally find out who would be facing off first today. The buzz of energy seemed to have everyone in high spirits today, ready to show off their skills. It seemed like the entire school was already there, and when Luz finally arrived with Eda and King on her broom her eyes lit up.

“Whoa I’ve never seen so many people in one place.” Her eyes scanned the ground for her friends. Everyone looked like ants mostly. Her heart pounded hard in her ears, this was it, the moment she had been waiting for all week.

“They should be here to worship me!” King stated matter of factly.

“It's a big deal, even the towns folk will come to watch.” ignoring King, she looked at her apprentice. “You sure you want to do this? You could still drop out. We could do our own thing, like the wild witches we are!” She tried, but Luz was already shaking her head no. She knew the girl had already made up her mind.

“I want to do this Eda so I can prove to myself that I can be a witch.” Luz could feel her own confidence. Her paper pouch sat snuggly on her belt. She had trained all day and night for this. She would give her all, win or lose.

“Alright..” Eda smiled at the young girl, in just this short month alone she had already grown so much. Her awkward little human was becoming a strong woman, she couldn't be more proud she just didn't want to see her get hurt.. Ruffling Luz’s already unruly hair she said, “Show them your mettle kid!”

“Bathe in the blood of your enemies! Make them fear you!” King laughed wickedly rubbing his little bone paws together.

“Sure thing King.” She kissed his little bone head, he squeaked in approval.

“We will be watching you!” Eda called from her broom after dropping Luz off on the ground.

She waved excitedly back to them. “I’ll do my best!!” She called back.

Luz bobbed and weaved through the other witchlings trying to find her friends. She could smell the food from the concession stands, smells of sweets and savory goods filled her nose, she would definitely be getting something to eat at some point. The whole place felt like a sports arena to her. Last time she had watched a game at an arena she had gone with her mother who was secretly a big hockey fan. The stage was still being set up, the teachers talking amongst themselves. She barely got to the other side of the stands before a foot tripped her. With a hard thud she fell to the ground, palms ripping and stinging when she tried to catch herself.

“Watch your step loser.” Boscha sneered.

“You did that on purpose.” She jumped up and got into Boscha’s face. “What's your problem?” She demanded.

Boscha glared down at her standing just a few inches taller. Luz was sure if looks could kill she would be dead 3x times over, once for each of Boscha’s eyes. “My problem is you, human.” she snarled. “Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, you are far beneath the dirt she walks on.”

“Your girlfriend?” She had no idea what the hell Boscha was talking about. That didn't stop the redhead from grabbing a fistful of her collar pulling their faces even closer, Boscha’s fiery glare burning holes into Luz.

“Don't think I don’t notice you saying hi to her all the time.” She hissed. Stay. Away. From. Amity!” She enunciated each word as if that would make the message stick deeper into Luz’s head. The sound of a mic turning on and the principal's voice asking everyone to quiet down and take a seat blared over the speakers. Boscha shoved Luz away from her. “If I see you near her again, I'll make it so you wish you never came here.

Luz stood there dumb founded for a moment. Girlfriend? Amity? With Boscha? The thought of it made her uncomfortable for some reason, she tried to ignore it. Finally finding her friends, she took her seat and listened to what the principle had to say.

“Thank you all for coming today. This is a big moment for our students. They work very hard all year to perfect their skill.” The crowd cheered in response. “Yes, yes thank you. Quiet please.”

He walked the stage looking out to the bleachers. “I have deliberated with your teachers and have assessed your skill levels, and other factors that come into play, to pair each of you as fairly as possible.” He paused. “When your name is called. You must get on stage and announce what magic you will be using. You are prohibited from using more than one kind of magic; those who break the rules will be disqualified, those who win the match will be given the opportunity to participate in the Witches Royal.” Another round of deafening cheering. He waited for everyone to quiet down.

Picking up a deck of cards he shuffled them several times. “The rules are simple, beat the other witch by either knocking them out of the ring, or by knocking them out. Anyone caught attempting to do any real deadly harm will be disqualified and questioned.”

Picking the first card out of the deck he cleared his throat. “The first battle will be.” The entire stadium went silent with bated breath, the beginning of it all was about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew we made it to the end of the introduction chapters now it’s time fore the real story to begin!! Please leave any feed back I’d love to hear from you guys


	5. Come In Swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fights have finally begun,  
> Energy is bubbling over.  
> Will Luz, Amity and Willow win their matches?  
> or will it be over before its already begun?
> 
> Find out!
> 
> IMPORTANT  
> TRIGGER WARNING READ NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains material the viewer may find triggering. Triggering material will be warned with 3 stars (***) before hand and 2 stars after it (**)
> 
> Also Id like to take the time to thank you all for reading, I try to write at least 10 pages for every chapter, but due to work and general life stuff I may not be able to update as often as I would like.
> 
> and a big Thank You to everyone who leaves a wonderful comments and kudo's.
> 
> ALSO:  
> Be sure to follow me on tumblr and Instagram for any update or fanart!
> 
> Tumblr.com/steyujj  
> and  
> Instagram.com/steyujj_Draw

Boscha pulled Amity closer under the bleachers. The sound of metallic footsteps walking up and down them, and the occasional fallen piece of popcorn landing here and there. The morning was cooler than most but the burning trail of Amity’s tongue against hers kept her warm. The press of Amity's body intoxicating, god how she wanted more. 

“Boscha..” Amity tried to stop the assault of kisses, her mind kind of hazy. It had been awhile since she had actually enjoyed a makeout session. “It's going to start soon.”

The redhead nuzzled into the witchling's neck, placing soft kisses against her throat. “Few more minutes.” She said lazily. She loved the taste of that milky complexion. 

“Boscha.” She huffed, if they didn't get a move and their names were called...She didn't need to suffer that kind of embarrassment, or the wrath of her parents. She unwrapped the taller girl's arms from her waist, Boacha groaned but allowed it, her 3 eyes scanning the bleachers and rows of feet. People were starting to get settled. 

“You win this time Blight.” She jested.

“Don't be so dramatic.” Amity held out her hand, a piece offering. “Come on.”

“Actually I think i’ll get a drink first.” Something had caught Boscha's eye. “I’ll meet you at our seats. “ She quickly leaned down to peck Amity’s lips and left. 

“Ok?” Amity watched her go.

Boscha had made an immediate beeline in Luz’s direction spotting her from underneath the rows of feet. The pleasure she had been feeling, that she always felt when kissing Amity had been replaced with anger. She had been thinking about the stupid human most of the week her annoyance surging more and more with each passing. 

_That little punk thinks she can take my girl?_ Boscha fumed at the mental picture of Amity being with anyone but her, but the thought of Luz being with Amity? That made her blood boil. It was easy though, tripping her, getting into the girls face, grabbing her by the collar and staring down at her like the weakling she was. 

“ _Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend.”_ She had threatened but had been interrupted by the microphone turning on. Boscha didn't bother to stay she had much more important things to do, and if she was lucky one of those things would be wiping the stage floor with Luz. It would be a quick match but it would be worth it. She made her way through the crowd back to Amity and took her seat.

“Where’s your drink?” Amity asked.

“Drank it already.” Boscha shrugged, Amity didn't believe it but she dropped the subject as Principal Bump began to call out the first match.

“The first battle will be.” He paused for dramatic affect. “Willow Park vs. Skara(her last name?) The crowd erupted into cheers, the rumbling of metal bleachers filling the air as everyone stomped their feet in a round of thunderous applause. Gus and Luz cheered loudly for their friend trying to be louder than everyone else, Augustus’s Hexside flag with Willow's face glued to it flapped in the air with enthusiasm.

“Go Willow!!” He cheered.

“I can't believe she’s going first.” Luz shook her friend in excitement.

“Witches take your places!” Principle Bump yelled over the roaring crowd. Both witches stood on either side of the stage, its platform raising up several feet higher to give everyone a great view. “State which magic you’ll be using clearly.”

“Plant Magic.” Willow said loud and clear.

“Bard Magic.” Skara replied next.

Luz watched in awe as her best friend stood proud and tall, her eyes never leaving her opponents, she had only seen Willow get serious a few times, and each of those times Luz had seen an incredible amount of power. Willow would become a fierce, powerful witch, even Eda had said as much. Luz quickly sucked down the soda Gus had gotten for her earlier, eyes never leaving Willows back, the entire field falling into a hush.

“Begin!” Principle Bump hit a large dong that had been set up by the judges booth. 

Willow didn't even hesitate, the full brunt of her power erupted from the stage, swirling, coiling vines bursting from the ground beneath her. Skara barely had enough time to dodge to the side, Willows vines ripping apart the ground where Skara had just stood. Skara bobbed and weaved for her life as attack after attack came, Willows vines seeking her out like a homing beacon.

“Take this!” Skara hurled a spell at Willow, large music notes blowing apart the vines with a deafening bass. Luz covered her ears along with everyone else in the stands. Willow couldn't help but cover her own ears as well, leaving her open. Skara didn't give her a chance to regain herself as she sent out spell after spell, key notes hitting Willow repeatedly, pushing her further back on the stage. The stage shook with the incredibly loud bass notes. Luz had never seen so much power from the bard track and had no idea it could be used in such an offensive way, she had considered it more of a defensive course. 

“Willow no!” Gus jumped up and down, his snacks littering the ground. “She’s going to push you off!” He shouted. She slid further back as the sound waves pummeled into her, she could feel the back of her heels hit the edge of the stage, panic beginning to bubble over. 

“You can do this!!” She barely heard it, but she would know that voice anywhere. _Luz_. 

Gritting her teeth Willow pushed back against the sound waves, her vines wrapping up her shins bracing her on the edge keeping her from teetering over the lip. Skara’s assault never stopped, Willow's mind raced for an advantage, anything, any little thing. Eyes lighting up in clarity, Willow setting her plan in motion. In the split second it took for Skara to send another sound wave, Willow casted a small circle before being blasted again, her ears ringing painfully now from the constant barrage. 

One last sound wave hit Willow before it came to an abrupt stop, a startled cry called out. Willows vines had erupted through the ground behind the Bard witch, coiling around her like a python slowly constricting tighter and tighter. Skara desperately tried to cast another sound wave but the vines wrapped around her arms and legs preventing her from moving. 

“Give up.” Willow demanded she did not want to have to knock the girl out, and she doubted Skara would go over the edge without a fight. 

“Fuck you.” Skara gasped. 

Willow didn't bother to retort, she made her vines squeeze Skara even tighter, cutting off the blood flow to her brain. As soon as Skara’s head lolled to the side and she lost consciousness Willow let her go, Skara’s limp form dropping to the stage. Principle Bump crossed the stage, his long robe billowing with each step. He checked for Skara’s pulse when he found it he nodded over to the judges, who all nodded back. 

“Willow is the winner!” He declared. The audience whooped and hollered their approval, although some booed, they clearly had been rooting for Skara. 

“I can't believe she let the half baked witch beat her.” Boscha scoffed. Amity did not respond, because despite the circumstances she had been silently cheering on Willow, her childhood friend.. She was getting stronger, so much so that Amity wondered what her parents would think. Would they reconsider..no she shook her head, that was stupid and a waste of time to think about. 

“Who’s ready for round two?” Bumped asked, getting the audience pumped for another battle. He named off some people, but Luz wasn't paying attention to it as she and Gus flew down the bleachers to Willow, pulling her swiftly into a group hug. 

“You were amazing!” Luz beamed and planted a kiss on Willow's cheek.

“I didn't know you could control vines you couldn't see!” Gus jumped eagerly. 

“I didn't either, I just went for it.” she reddened from the praise of her friends, her cheek smoldering. 

“Your dads are going to be so proud!” Luz chimed in. “I think I saw them on the other side of the bleachers.” Luz gestured to the crowd.

“Thank you Luz, I think I’ll go find them.” She gave her friends both another hug and waved before melting into the crowds of people. 

The next several battles were between students Luz had never met, and filled with all kinds of magic she hadn’t had a chance to see yet. She felt a thrum of excitement at all the spells she could one day learn, if she could find the glyphs, then she could become efficient and many more magic tracks, a witch of all trades. She kept a notepad with her to write out new glyphs she saw, by the time it was Amity Blights turn she had 3 new glyphs to study for later.

Amity stood in her spot on stage, the sounds of cheering fans blending together until it was a roar of unintelligible words. To anyone else she seemed calm and collected, confident in her abilities, but inside panic threatened to uproot her. She knew she could easily wipe the floor with almost every student at Hexside, she was not afraid of losing because she would win. However the thought of her parents eyes watching her every move, her overall performance made her knees feel weak. She eyed her opponent across from her, Eileen stood slouched, her large eye blinking slowly. Boscha had warned her to take the seemingly defenseless girl seriously, apparently she could be pretty strong.

“State your track.” Principle Bumps voice called over the PA system. 

“Potions.” Eileen stated simply.

“Abomination.” Amity replied.

“You may begin.” He quickly left the stage hitting the dong on his way, leaving the two witchlings to stalk each other around the stage. Both watched each other carefully, the standoff was tense, and neither made a move, there were no openings Amity realized. Eileen looked almost aloof as she moved, her head was that of a giant eyeball, she could see everything and anything, the large pupil dilating and constantly observing Amity’s every move.

She would have to take the potions girl out fast, she knew what potion users had many tricks for defensive and offensive attacks, but she had the upper hand because she had trained with Boscha and she knew what they were capable of. Amity debated on if she should go for a frontal attack, there would be no point on trying to sneak up on the all seeing witch. 

“They’re just standing there.” Luz commented, watching the stage, she could feel the tension, but did not understand why.

“Amity can't attack until she finds an opening.” Gus supplied his eyes glued to the witches. “She knows if she were to go in now, she would be easily countered.”

Willow, who had just come back from visiting her dads nodded. “She’ll have to create one. Eileen comes from a family of Oracles, she’s been raised on intense patience and strategy, add that knowledge with her potion crafting and you have a deadly combination. She can read body language like Oracles read crystal balls, this won't be an easy fight for Amity.”

“Wow.” Luz turned back to the fight just in time to see Amity move. She marveled at the witching's speed and amazed to see that her feet were covered in Abomination goo. Amity slid hard and fast towards Eileen, going for a direct attack, her fists covered in goo like gauntlets she followed with a right hook. Eileen saw it before Amity could land the hit, blocking it easily. Amity used the momentum and twisted her whole body, her feet slippery, allowing her to slide behind Eileen. She did a sweeping kick, knocking the potions witch off her feet and followed it up with a harsh kick to the witching's back. The girl stumbled and hit the ground but found herself sliding across the stage, a trail of purple slime leading to the edge of the stage.

Luz jumped to her feet in anticipation seeing Eileen fighting for purchase as she came closer and closer to the edge. She had never seen Amity fight before, and had only seen the green haired girl use magic a few times, she hadn't expected Amity to be so combatant. She had pictured Amity using her abomination to fight, yet she had incorporated her own fighting style using parts of the abomination instead.

Eileen glared at the oncoming edge not ready to lose just yet. Reaching into her pack on her hip she threw down a potion, the goo she had begun sliding on changed from goop to soft plush grass bringing her to a stop. Before Amity had a chance to attack her again she threw down another potion, causing Amity to stop dead in her tracks. Eileen had disappeared.

“She used two different magic types?” Luz was baffled that the girl could turn goo into grass but to make herself invisible too? “I thought we could only use one though.”

“It’s a little different for Potion users, since their magic is magic concentrated versions of our magic that can be used. Since that's her ability, the fact that she's using different types doesn't count against her. If she were to use potions and cast circles for let's say ice magic then she would be eliminated.”

“That feels like cheating.” Luz huffed.

“Well think of it like your Magic Luz, you have to use paper to do yours, it's a tool to concentrate the magic around you into a single glyph, where you then could release that power at any time.” Willow tried to explain.

“Does that mean I could use all my glyph types?” Luz asked hopefully.

“No because you are not in the Potions Track, and since your kind of magic has never really been used at Hexside before, if you use more than one type of magic you will get disqualified.” Gus supplied helpfully. “Your glyphs are equivalent to us casting our circles.” He shrugged.

They turned their attention back to the stage where Amity stood stock still. Her eyes darted around trying to find any sign of the other witch. She literally didn't see it coming when she felt several blows of ice slammed into her from the side. She tried to counter but only ended up swinging at empty air. Several more blows followed before a large ball of ice came hurtling from the sky.

“Shit.” Amity jumped away just in time, Eileen wouldn't let her recover though and several columns of earth shot out from the stage ripping it apart sending her reeling back. “Quit hiding like a coward.” She snarled. 

“What's wrong Amity? I thought you were the top student.” Eileen's mocking tone came from behind. Amity whipped several balls of purple sludge mixed with broken chunks of the stage where the voice came from but they splattered harmlessly to the ground. She was in a bad situation.

It was all Amity could do to shield herself from an assault of potions, magic burst from each one, a new spell forming in its wake. It felt like the potions witch was just throwing them at random blinding Amity with an assortment of Ice and Plant magic. She surrounded herself with her Abomination its body protecting her from the brunt of it, Her heart thudded in her ears as she realized she was slowly being encased in a mixture of magic, causing her to hunch lower and lower until her belly touched the ground her Abomination trying its best to protect her. 

Her breath sped up as the small enclosed space lost the last cracks of light, she was trapped in the pitch dark, she could hear the muffled sound of the audience but it was quickly drowned out by the rapid beat of her heart as it constricted in panic. _I'm trapped. I'm trapped. I'm trapped._ The mantra repeated in her head.

She squeezed her eyes shut, memories flooding her mind, a door down a long hallway, the sound of her small feet echoing down its polished halls. The disapproving look of her mother, eyes cold and calculating as she pushed Amity into the small cramped crawl space below the stairwell. 

_“I expected better from you Amity.”_ Her mother’s voice was empty of emotion. “ _You may come out when you have proven to me you can do a simple abomination spell.”_ The door had shut with a reverberating thud, the latch clicking into place, washing her in inky blackness. 

“ _Mom! Please open the door I’m sorry! I can do it, I can do it I promise!”_ Her tiny fists slammed against the door but her mother never came back to open it, leaving Amity alone, knees drawn to her chests, sobs racking her tiny body,her only light was the measly little circle she could barely cast. 

“No.” She gritted her teeth trying to shake out the memories, she sucked in lung full after lung full of breath trying to gain some composure. “I am not that girl anymore.” She snarled trying to force herself into believing it. “I will not go back into that room.”

Anger quickly replaced fear, anger that boiled up and ripped through her like hot coals. How dare that weak potions witch make her feel that way again. She would rue the day that she stepped onto the stage. In a fit of power Amity pushed with all her might, Her abomination releasing an angry wail, it grew 10x’s its original size. It ripped through the layers of ice and plant magic like it was nothing, its body growing an extra set of arms that ripped away the last of her tomb. She saw Elieen’s and principal Bump's surprised faces, he had been half way across the stage, making his way to her to see if she was out of commission. That only made her more angry, they thought she could be so easily defeated? What would her parents think? The anger seeped from her pores as she yelled in frustration.

What happened next Luz wouldn't have been able to describe in words had she not seen it herself. Amity’s angry cry ripped through the entire stadium, her Abominations eyes lighting red in response to her emotions. It picked her up and placed her within its chest, her arms and legs becoming an extension of itself. When she moved it moved and Amity did not hesitate to charge the eyeball of a girl. Principle Bump ran off stage in a hurry while Eileen tried her best to keep the abomination from her. She threw up several shields but they were easily shattered with each massive fist that slammed into it. She wasn't quick enough to block all of them, but when her last shield broke Eileen was grabbed and lifted high over the abominations head. Its mouth opened, jaw unhinged. Bubbling purple goop seeped from its mouth, the potions witch struggled as hard as she could but the 20 foot creature held her in its sticky fist, lowering her down to its mouth.

“No!” She shrieked “No stop please! I give! I give!” She flailed helplessly. Amity ignored her cries, anger still raging inside her.

“Enough of this.” Principle Bumps voice came from somewhere behind her. He casted a large circle of music notes that sounded like a soothing Violin causing Amity's abomination to stop in place before melting away rapidly. Amity stood panting heavily over the other girl, her hair a mess no longer in its kept bun. 

It took her a moment to compose herself, let the rage subside and dissipate, she was no longer in danger no longer in that room. She had let fear get the better of her and now Eileen looked up at her, eye wide, scared for what else may come. “I’m...I’m sorry.” Amity barely got the words out, before she ran away in shame. 

Principle Bump cleared his throat helping the other girl to her feet and directing her to the healers tent. “Right then, Winner is Amity Blight. Let's move on to the next match.” Looking down at his cards he read out the names. 

Several more battles took place that day, The outcome never who you might expect, Luz found herself not paying them much mind, her thoughts drifting to a certain green haired witch. Luz had never seen anything like Amity’s battle. The girl had used incredible magic, she thought back to not too long ago. Where Luz had found Amity in the woods with a training wand while Luz ran for her life egg in hand. She wondered if Amity only had a hard time with certain spells since she seemed so strong already. After all the abomination that Amity had summoned was the biggest she had ever seen and it had become like a mecha suit. She thought back to the crappy 90’s anime she used to watch back in the human world, a tinge of homesickness hitting her gut. She wondered what Amity was doing right now, was she ok? What about her mom? What was she doing? Did she know Luz wasn't at camp yet? She would double check her phone later and send her mother a text just in case.

“Luz!”

“Huh?” Luz snapped out of her thoughts. “What?”

“It's your turn!” Gus beamed. 

“Get going!” Willow pushed her gently from her seat.

“Already?” Her heart shot up into her throat, oh god was she even ready for this? With weak knees and every single pair of eyes on her, Luz made her way to the stage one wobbly step at a time. She swallowed the frog in her throat as she stood across from her opponent. She barely had a strategy and she hadn't even had time to test it.

“Witches state your magic.”


	6. The Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The odds are stacked against Luz as she gets more then she bargained for, going up against a impossible opponent.  
> Forces in the shadows begin to prep their moves, a unknown agenda has been put into motion.  
> Can Luz win her fight?  
> and where the hell is King?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been pretty busy with work and other things lately.  
> I tried to pack as much as I could in this chapter, I hope you like the fruit of my efforts.
> 
> Also sorry for any weird typo's lol I'm to tired to reread this for like the 10th time.
> 
> ENJOY

“Witches state your magic” Principle Bump’s voice echoed tin like through the speakers. The crowd was quiet, invested in what the next match would bring. Luz stood there feeling like the center of attention even though her opponent was as much a part of this as her. She couldn't help but hear the quiet murmurings around her, words like “human girl.” or “no magic” “weak” standing out amongst the dull roar of hundreds of voices mixing together.

Her mouth felt dry despite sucking down 2 sodas earlier, and her stomach twisted in knots. She could still feel Gus and Willows hands patting her on the back in support before she had made her way to the stage, their encouraging words making her feel stronger then she believed herself to be. Willow was so powerful, her plant magic was easily the best out of the others in the Plant Magic track, Amity had used incredible strength and resilience against Eileen, even the others who had fought after them were awe inspiring… What did she have to offer?

Barcus across from her barked his answer, the translator collar around his neck processed it quickly. “Oracle Magic.” He and Principle Bump looked at her expectantly. Her silence was telling, her nerves getting the better of her. 

“Um..” Touching the soft leather pouch around her hip she closed her eyes and focused. This wasn't the time to let her fears get the better of her, for better or worse she would try her best. 

“You got this kid!” The distant shout above her made many heads turn skyward including her own. There sat Eda on her broom with King on her shoulder waving his little bone claws. “Show em’ what you can do!” 

Luz couldn't help the grin that split across her face, Eda was watching her, waiting to see what Luz had been training so hard for. Turning her attention back on Barcus she felt new confidence flow through her. “Light Magic.” She called over the growing murmurs of the crowd, they were not expecting to see the wanted owl lady in broad daylight. Eda tried her best to stay from the public's eye, often wearing some cheap get up to disguise herself. Today she forgoed all of that to be there for Luz, and she would not disappoint her teacher.

“Light magic? Really? What is she going to do to give him a light show?” Boscha scoffed from the bleachers, annoyed she had to sit and watch the human go up before her, more annoyed that she couldn't knock the girl on her ass in front of everyone. “Sad your little friend is going to get her ass stomped by Bark boy?”

“Enough Boscha I’m not in the mood.” Amity's voice left no room for arguing. Boscha sighed in exasperation. 

“Are you alright?” she asked quietly, her pinky brushing Amity’s hand, a peace offering. “You haven't said much since your battle.” Boscha had been worried that Amity had lost when encased in plant and ice magic. However when Amity came bursting out from it in a rage she had never seen something so beautiful. The hot flames of her anger could be felt from Boscha’s seat, she had jumped and cheered when Amity quickly turned the tables on Elieen. Amity was truly a powerful witch and she admired that greatly.

Amity leaned into Boscha, her sturdy frame and hand pleasantly warm, sometimes when the cyclops was gentle like this, she could almost see herself with Boscha for a long time. If the girl could lose some of those hard edges she kept so sharp, if she allowed herself to be this softer person other than in these quiet moments…

“I’m fine.” She answered simply. “I’m...I’m just tired.” 

The sound of the dong reverberated through the stadium signaling the beginning of the battle. Luz grabbed at the enchanted papers at her hip holding them up to her face peering over them at Barcus. Whatever he tried to throw at her she would be ready, her glpyths could handle this, she could handle this.

Barcus grabbed his crystal ball from his bag, his paws working over the smooth glassy surface as purple smoke billowed within it. His soft growls and yelps unintelligible to Luz, he had turned off his translator leaving her to guess what kind of spell he would cast. Several large spectral' formed around him in a defensive line while two began their approach. 

“Spirits?” Luz jaw dropped, he could summon spirits?! She narrowly dodged out of the way of one of their attacks, its phantom sword hitting where she once stood. She tried to regain her focus as the other went on the offensive chasing her down. She jumped over large chunks of broken stage, ripped apart from previous battles. Stopping to catch her breath she faced the first spectral, its transparent figure looming over her. She threw a punch at its body but her fist went through it. “What the.”

Its own clawed hand came down and backhanded her sending her sprawling cross the stage, a collective gasp escaped the crowd. Stars swam in her vision as Luz tried to stand back up, the metallic taste of metal filling her mouth. 

Blood. 

She stood on shaky legs and faced the spectral once more, ready this time. It swung its clawed hand once more at her, since it could touch her but she couldn't touch it; she dodged to the side, closing her eyes and slapping down one of her glyphs to the ground. A large flash of light clapped through the stadium like a quick burst of lightning, blinding anyone looking to closely. The outburst of surprise from the audience was perfect cover for her, the sound of her footsteps hidden as she charged at Barcus who was shielding his eyes behind a paw.

She didn't know what else to do but run and jump at him, feet first; her shoes making contact with his torso. A yelp escaped him, she had passed his ghosts and landed a hit on him! She was given no time to celebrate, her victory was short lived, one large hand wrapped around her ankle and threw her down hard across the stage. She gasped in pain feeling something snap in her arm when she landed, blood poured into her eye from a gash on her head. Three of his four spectrals surrounded her with their hallowed faces, looming down at her. 

“Ow..” She muttered. She could feel this battle coming to its end and she didn't not want to be on the losing side, and she was also pretty sure her arm was broken. She needed to come up with a way to defeat the Spectrals, they were the only thing preventing her from getting closer to Barcus. She knew from past classes that Oracles only had limited basic combat to defend with, their role was more suited for ranged attacks in a team environment. That meant if she could defeat these spectrals then Barus would have no way to defend himself properly. 

What did she know about ghosts weaknesses? She had studied so many magic types but she had spent little time on oracles and was coming to regret it. The spirit lifted her up by her ankle again dangling her upside down in the air. 

“Oh no Luz she’s hurt!” Gus bit his nails nervously. “What is she going to do..”

“This match is unfair, Barcus is in the top 15, she should have been put against someone of equal strength.” Willow glared at the judges booth wondering which official had agreed to pair Luz against him. None of their expressions gave anything away, all watching the battle ensue, after when all the battles were over they would talk amongst themselves on the results, who would continue on and those who would not. Just because a battle was won did not mean a witch was fit to participate in the royal. This was for safety reasons, even the winning lower tier witches who won their battle were still low tier and may not have what it takes to face the danger of the outer wilds. They would be given honorable mentions and a chance to apply for the Emperors Coven after graduation but was not guaranteed entry.

Willow turned her eyes up to the owl lady who floated high above them watching the fight proceed. She wondered if Eda had somehow influenced one of the judges to place Luz against a stronger opponent. If Luz were to defeat Barcus, despite being a lower tier witch then they would have no choice but to allow Luz to participate in the Witches Royal. But Luz would have to win first, Willow watched her friend dangle in the air helplessly, from where she sat. The odds were not looking good. 

“I don't suppose you'd put be down, and let bygones be bygones?” Luz laughed nervously, her broken arm aching from the pressure of being upside down. The Spectral screamed in her face the smell of decay coming from its mouth. She sputtered. “Alright then.” She pulled out a glyph and smacked it between her hands, a bright orb of light formed in between her palms. “You asked for it!”

Gritting her teeth, she pushed hard against the orb, squeezing it harder as it resisted like magnets with the same ends being pressed together. The ball of light grew in intensity vibrating to a speed too fast for the naked eye to track, it grew into a beam that shot out with incredible power at the spectral’s head. The crowd gave a gasp of surprise, Luz turned the beam and hit the remaining spectrals disintegrating them before their very eyes.

Luz landed on her feet but collapsed to her knees panting, The glyph had taken a lot out of her. The look on Barcus and everyone else's faces had made up for the exhaustion though. The entire stadium was silent, their faces cast in awe at the spectacle of it all. 

“Did...Did she just turn a light orb into an attack?” Gus blinked into disbelievement.

“I’ve never seen someone do that before.” Willow gaped. They looked at each other in amazement. Luz had turned light magic, known only to be defensive magic into an offensive attack. Every witchling knew that there were magics only used for attack and some soley for defending, and there were a few magics that could do both. Combat classes were added onto those skills. All good witching's were skilled in basic combat, those who wanted to pursue more rigorous training could attend extra classes to do so. Together the skills could be used to create all kinds of battle styles. Amity's fighting style was a good example of this, where she used her body and her abomination magic to land combo hits in a fury of jabs and kicks. 

Light magic was seen as a basic spell any child could do, it was often taught by parents at bedtime, a soothing ritual that taught the child to create light whenever they may be afraid of the dark. It was used to light up the towns and houses when night came, to lead your way down a dark path, and when needed to blind an enemy. Luz had taken a witch's most basic spell and created a new one from its power. 

“Ha wow!” Luz let out a shaky laugh. “I cant believe that worked!” she laughed again, staring at her hands in disbelief. They stung from the intense power that had radiated from them, leaving her palms scorched. The pain pulsed to the rhythm of her heart beat but she ignored the burns instead turning her attention to a surprised Barcus.

She charged at him throwing out three light glyphs, two landing on either side of him preventing him from dodging to the left or right lest he be blinded. The third exploded loudly into dazzling firecrackers, she knew it was a long shot but she was happy to see her bet pay off. Barcus cowered from the loud noise, his sensitive canine ears laying flat against his head. She threw a forth at him, it exploded right before his eyes blinding him. With his ears and vision blocked she decked him as hard as she could with her good arm, a one hit knockout. 

“Sortes Qui Facit!”

The stage cleared of bright white light, the wind swept by swirling small clouds of dust. Luz stood in the center of the stage stock still, her fist centimeters from Barcus snout. His eyes glowed a smokey red his canines enlarged jutting out from his jaw. His tail moved purposely around his crystal ball, as it swirled and hummed with an unfamiliar buzzing. Luz struggled to move her body but she could barely move her limbs as they struggled against an unseen force. 

“No more of this.” Barcus growled. “I’ve had enough of your party tricks.” With a twirl of his paw Luz spun around and began walking away from him. With each step she moved further away, she had expected him to stop her after a few feet, but her legs still kept moving, bringing her closer and closer to the edge of the stage. Fighting against it as hard as she could, Luz stomach dropped as she realized that there was nothing she could do to stop herself from going over to the edge. 

Gus and Willow held onto each other, watching their friend walk across the stage, Luz had fallen right into Barcus trap. Luz was a close to mid range fighter at best relying on multiple magic types outside of the classroom, Barcus had to have known Luz would go for a direct attack, which allowed him to unleash one of his best defensive spells. Anyone who got too close to him and was touched by his red smoke would be under his control; taking his enemies fate into his paws. 

Luz came up to the edge of the stage, the tips of her sneakers poking over the lip. She stared down at her defeat. The surrounding area was littered in large chunks of the stage, discarded magic bottles and items, even a stray shoe from the one witch who somehow managed to blow himself off the stage earlier. 

“Stop.” Barcus commanded. Her body ceased its movements as she teetered on the edge of defeat. She had told herself before to not get too excited, to stay humble because there was a good chance she could lose. That didn't stop the aching in her chest, and the dull throb in her broken arm to hurt any less. 

“Admit defeat and I won't make you step out of the ring.” Barcus bargained. Luz’s reply was quickly followed, she did not need to think it over.

“No.” Even if she was standing on the edge of a cliff that overlooked jagged spikes at the bottom she would not admit defeat. No, she would lose with her pride intact. The oracle dog did not ask a second time. Luz fought against the pull of his power, her leg attempting to step over the edge once more. Her eyes watched the spot that she would land come closer and closer.

With a soft thud, both her feet landed below. The audience was quiet, all shocked by what had taken place, it was not often that a witch touched outside the stage. Touching out of bounds was considered an embarrassment. Those who considered themselves talented witches would rather risk limb and injury than be thrown out of bounds. Those who did find themselves in the out zone would often be ridiculed by their peers, seen as a low tier witch. 

“Ladies and Gent-” Principle Bump started his sentence but was cut off by the intense rays of light streaming out from under Luz’s sneakers, it bathed her in light, Barcus smoke hissed as it began coming out of her the light to much for it to bare, before the beam shot her up high into the sky. There where Luz had landed moments before was a small chunk of stage and a used up light glyph. A glyph that had been knocked out of the ring during the pummeling she got had been her saving grace. The moments she teetered over the edge she had seen it, a plan had quickly formulated in her head. If she could activate her glyphs with her hands why not her feet?

“It's not over yet folks!” Bump cheered into the mic excitedly. “Rules say that as long as the participant stays within the stage then they are still in this fight even if it's only pieces of the stage.” Principle Bumped grinned, that crazy human student of his was utilizing her environment even under these intense circumstances.

Luz came down fast from her propelled stunt, she would not waste this moment of confusion, Barcus fumbled for the crystal ball he had put away, convinced he had won but it was too late. Luz smacked her palms together, then pulling them apart, a long beam of light formed a staff. In a last attempt to protect himself Barcus held up his crystal ball above his head to block the girls attack. Luz’s light staff connected with it, with a loud crack of lightning that sparked around them, the crystal ball exploded into tiny fragments that scattered on impact. The impact sent out a force wave of wind that blew out in all directions before settling around Luz, who stood above an unconscious Barcus, the staff had shattered the ball and struck him hard in the head. Sweat and blood poured off the exhausted girl, her sleeves were ripped to shreds, hands burnt, broken arm turning a painful dark purple. The bottoms of her sneakers had been melted away under the intense light from where she landed almost out of bounds earlier, the scorching beam had been the only thing that kept her unresponsive body from toppling over onto the grass. 

The audience went crazy in a roar of noise, some cheering while others booed her. Principal Bump lifted Luz’s good arm up and announced. “The winner is Luz Noceda!” Luz was running on pure adrenaline as she waved to the cheering folks while a medic guided her to the healers tent. It wasn't until they forced her to lie down on one of the cots that she realized just how much pain she was in, her body was completely drained. Eyes fluttering in exhaustion, she felt the soft warm glow of the healers patch being placed on the sore broken parts of her body. 

She drifted in and out of consciousness only vaguely aware of the mixed voices of the crowd when they booed and cheered at the next few matches. She felt a warm hand brush against her face stirring her awake gently. “You did real good Luz.” Eda's voice said softly, her eyes warm.

“Eda.” Luz's voice was gravely, she was dying of thirst. Thankfully Eda had a cup of water waiting for her. She drank the water quickly, its coldness relieving some of the pain in her throat.

“You took a beating out there.” The owl woman grinned. “But you didn't back down once, I’m proud of you.” 

“Really?” Luz blinked rapidly feeling herself get emotional, Eda was proud of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I trained really hard.” 

“I’d say!” Eda grabbed Luz by the shoulders, her signature toothy grin in place. “I had no idea you could use wild magic like that! Why didn't you say something sooner!” She clapped her on the shoulders a few times. “My student the prodigy!”

“Wild magic?” Luz looked at her hands, they were healed now but still pinker than the surrounding skin on her palms. “I was trying to experiment with my glyphs to see how I could manipulate them.” She looked up at Eda, eyes wide in curiosity. 

Eda looked around the empty tent, poked her head outside to check for anyone listening nearby then came back to Luz’s side. “What you're doing is using real wild magic Luz.” Eda spoke her voice dipping low in with the seriousness of it. She demonstrated to the soft hide sack that held her enchanted papers. “These were just the building blocks for it. What you're doing now is stretching and changing its form, that’s true magic” She paused. “You don’t know the seriousness of that yet, but for now just know that this can be dangerous.”

“But how, I’m only human.” She said. “How am I able to do that?” 

“I’m not really sure yet.” Eda took the now empty cup from her student and placed it on the bedside table, did Luz not realize that wasn't the only thing she had done today? “What’s important now is that we make sure no one else finds out.” her brow furrowed. “We can talk about this more at the house. For now you just focus on healing ok?”

“Ok…” Luz sat up and looked around. “Where's King?”

“He’s running an errand for me. Don't worry you will see him later.” Eda wrapped herself up in her cloak, drawing its hood over her head. “He wants to talk all about your battle later.”

“I’ll see you at home later right?” Luz yawned and laid back down, her eyes already starting to flutter as another wave of exhaustion took hold of her. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you then kid.” Eda snuck her way out of the healers tent, steps quick and purposeful, eyes surveying every face around her. When she rounded a dark corner away from prying eyes she took a moment to catch her breath. Clutching at the jewel at her sternum she tried to calm the beast within her, she snatched her hidden flask out and drank down the contents, letting it sooth into her nerves. It always got like this when she was anxious.

“Well that went well didn't it?” A sarcastic voice asked, causing Eda to drop her flask in surprise. The figure stepped out of the shadows, an amused look on their face. “When you had come for my help Eda this was not what we discussed.”

“Ya well, you didn’t exactly hold up on your side either.” She grumbled picking the dropped flask.

“My patience.” They warned.

“Yeah shove it up your ass.” Eda cracked her back as she stood. “You said Barcus could beat her, and he didn't.”

“And you said she was just a witch in training.” they retorted.

Eda snorted unapologetically, her eyes rolling. “Yeah well she trains hard, what do ya want me to do?” She grinned. “She's a chip off the ol’ block, naturally gifted and all. Add training on that and she’s-”

“A natural born prodigy?” Their voice dipped dangerously. “Don't think for a moment I don't understand exactly what’s going on with that girl, and now we have to worry about the rest of ‘them’ putting the pieces together.” 

“I know that…” Eda frowned. The thought of anyone getting their hands on Luz made her shudder. The girl was far more then she realized, it only took a few training sessions with her to realize it and now this... The plan to have her lose at her battle wasn't because Eda thought Luz didn't have it in her to win, but because she wanted to protect her from people like Belos. If they learned that she was a human, and might be able to use wild magic without her glyphs then she would be in danger. 

She wondered just how many had noticed that Luz had not used one of her glyphs to perform her final attack on Barcus, did Luz even notice? She had said nothing back in the healers tent. However, she was completely drained and doped up on healing patches; so she may not even remember she had done it. Eda had nearly fallen off her broom at the spectacle, right after she had sent King on an important errand. 

“The board of judges don't like having their hand forced, they’ll have no choice but to allow her to participate in the next event, they won't be pleased about it.” They paced, their cloak billowing up slightly. 

“Well that's their own fault for turning a blind eye to an unfair matchup isn't it?” Eda sneered. “All for a quick buck too.”

“They will be keeping a closer eye on her now.” They stopped. “I don't think you are taking this seriously Eda.” They jabbed a finger in the owl ladies direction. “It is no longer just your neck on the line, you’d do good to remember that.”

The echo of applause filled the tense air between them, the excitement and fun on the other side of the alley was such a sharp contrast to the rushed panic feeling that dared to threaten Eda’s calm outer façade. She felt as if time was racing against her to something she didn't yet know. Thinking about Luz getting caught up in her problems made her feel a sickening worry that she had never experienced before. 

“Yeah well I got my eyes on those assholes too.” She snapped her fingers summoning her staff. Owlbert swooped in from the sky and transformed into the long oak staff that Eda was known for. “For now I need you to work your stuff and make sure they are distracted.” She mounted the staff, hovering above the spy. “New plan, you keep her safe and me informed, and you’ll get what I promised. I’ll fill you in with more details later.” She flew off before they could respond. They turned their attention back to the battles, moving through the congested stadium, stopping at the healers tent, they peered in. Luz was alone sleeping peacefully in her cot, her casted arm propped on a pillow. Approaching the sleeping girl and studying her, they concluded that she wasn't all that remarkable looking. Her ruffled short brown hair and her lean form didn't seem to fit the image they had formed of Luz when Eda had come asking for help. If it wasn't for the fact that Eda was cashing in on an old favor they could not refuse, there would have been no way the story she had told about the girl from the human world would have convinced them to help her. 

Eda had boasted about her student, a human that followed Owlbert to the Boiling Isles. She had most likely exaggerated a lot of things, but the one thing that had stood out, was that the girl could use old magic. With paper glyphs she had learned to harness the magic within nature, a feat that was difficult even for full fledged witches. Most witches were born with magical potential, the more they trained their magic, the larger their magic sack could grow, strengthening like a muscle. But the organ could only grow so big within its hosts eventually a witch would hit a wall, no longer able to reach new heights. But to use nature’s magic, an infinite source of power, no container limiting the amount of magic a witch could have. That was dangerous, in the wrong hands..

Casting a small circle above the girl's head, they watched the small ring hover over her forehead before seeping into the bloodied bandage on her forehead. The area glowed only for a moment before fading. 

“What are you doing?” A voice asked, causing them to stand up and turn. There Willow and Gus stared down the stranger near their friend. Willow stood ready to attack, Gus looked nervous but held his ground. 

“Nothing, just checking on the patient.” They said calmly. “See?” They stepped to the side, Luz slept peacefully, the soiled bandage now looking brand new. “She’s very tired, I doubt she will wake up anytime soon.” 

“Are you a healer?” Gus eyed them suspiciously. 

“Something like that.” They moved to the tents exit, but Willow stepped in their path.

“Who are you?” She asked. 

Sighing in exasperation that Luz’s friends wouldn't let them pass they casted a small circle at their feet. Smoke billowed into the room filling it with a dark haze, when it dissipated Gus and Willow found themselves alone with Luz. 

“Who was that?” Gus coughed.

“I don't know, but I don't like it.” She frowned. Luz looked safe and healthy. Could the stranger have really been a healer? For now she pushed the thoughts out of her head, She took Luz warm hand in her own and pressed her lips to her knuckles. Luz would be okay.

Within the final hours of the day, Viney, Emira, Edric and Boscha along with many more skilled witches won their battles. Only a handful of witches were hurt as badly as Luz during their fights. Soon the healer's tent had a few winners and a couple losers within its fabric walls. The townspeople congratulated the winning witches, celebrating with food and drink as twilight turned to night. The dancing and festivities went well into the night, many townspeople becoming drunk on booze. The Witches Royal would begin in just a few days, giving the winners a chance to recover from their battles and to prepare for the event.

It was no secret that the Boiling Wilds was a dangerous place. Only full fledge witches traversed its twisting jungles, raging rivers, and its brutally hot deserts. The wilds was an island off the coast of the Boiling Isles, its large snake-like shape indicated that it may have once been part of the Titans tail. The island was enormous and littered with multiple biomes, if it wasn't for the extreme conditions of the island it would have been a good place to expand the towns of the isles. However everyone knew that the entire island was cloaked in a powerful magical “blanket.” The mana which surrounded it caused severe weather patterns, acid or freezing rain would fall from the sky. One moment it could be a nice day the next second it would be too hot to walk a single step without your boots melting to the ground or so cold you’d freeze where you stood. The animals were carnivorous as well as the fauna, trees known to come alive and eat their victims as fertilizer. The Boiling Wilds would be the ultimate test for these young witching's, some would give up before they even started, others would be driven mad, and most, if not careful, could easily die. 

It was imperative that the young witches understood the dangers. It was even more important that they prepare properly. Each team would be given several items to help them survive. Each member would get a sleep roll and a specialized uniform that could be turned into winter gear or summer gear for the drastic changes in weather. They would also receive a single first aid kit, 200 ft of rope, each a large knife and several ration packs. The rest was up to them.

They were also permitted to bring two personal items of their choice, however those items must be approved by the board of judges. 

The first thing Luz felt as she came too was the splitting headache pounding in her skull The second thing she felt was the warm hands in hers. Cracking her eyes open she saw her friends smiling faces. “Did I win?” She croaked, she barely remembered anything after her feet had touched outside the ring. 

“You won.” Willow said softly. Gus beamed a smile. 

“Oh good.” She grinned tiredly. “I thought I had dreamt it all up.” Gentle hands helped her up and guided her out of the tent. Warm welcomes met her and firm pats on the back from the townspeople caused her to wince a little but the warmth in her heart from all the smiling faces made her feel 10 ft tall. Slowly the three of them made it out of town and to the owl house. The lights were on and casted a warm glow outside. She was grateful for her friends supporting her weight on the walk back, she would have never made it back without them. She leaned her head on Willow's shoulder. 

“Thanks for always having my back guys.” Her voice was soft.

“Thanks for always keeping things interesting.” Gus chuckled.

“She certainly does.” They all laughed together, relieved that the night was over. Tomorrow held another day for them to worry about the upcoming events, but for now, as they all sat on the bench out front, they enjoyed each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BARCUS translation: "Sortes Qui Facit!" = "You have sealed your fate." In Latin
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave any desired feed back, your comments always bring a smile to my face.  
> Also if you haven't already started following me on Instagram yet what are you doing? D': 
> 
> Follow my Instagram @Steyujj_Draw for fanart, fic updates and more!


	7. Cloaks and Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds herself in the woods for some more training,  
> Amity battles with the increasing pressure of her mothers expectations  
> Eda tells a tale of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, things have been crazy with the holidays and what not.  
> I hope you all had a safe and healthy turkey day!  
> Hope you enjoy todays update!

“G’morning.” Luz yawns, bleary-eyed from her deep slumber. Sleep still stuck to the corners of her eyes, hair an unruly mess. Her tank top was stretched and crooked, one sock was completely missing on her foot the other had a hole in the big toe. Outside it still sat dark, the sun yet to rise.

“Morning Luz.” Eda smiled at the gremlin, that she let sleep in the spare room. The kid was not a morning person and yet the smell of coffee and pancakes had roused her out of bed, the kid’s stomach winning oversleep. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“So tired.” Luz groaned, slumping at her seat at the table. Eda loaded her plate up with fluffy flap jacks of goodness and a cup of steaming coffee, sweet just like she liked it. “Wow, Eda! thank you!” 

Pouring a large portion of syrup on her pancakes, she happily dug in. She ate all four and asked for another 4 which she easily consumed. With some effort, she ate another two pancakes and sat back stuffed to the brim. She groaned in satisfaction, rubbing her full belly.

“That was so good.”

“Sheesh kid, you ate 10 pancakes! You act like I never feed you or something.” Eda sipped her coffee amused.

“Yeah but you never cook food from my world, besides I was starving!” She attempted to reach her coffee but was too full to sit up. Sighing, she conceded to just sitting there. Eda had to hide her snort in her cup. 

“You used up a lot of energy yesterday, your body is trying to make up for that.” Luz looked at her mentor solemnly, she wondered when they would have that talk. Clearing the dishes from the table they went through the motions. 

“Get your things, Luz.” Eda shooed her off, putting the last of breakfast away. 

Luz found herself following Eda deep into the forest, the sun had just begun to show its pink edges in the corners of the horizon. Small glowing insects blinked here and there through the trees, doing what insects do in the early mornings. Their path took them over a babbling brook and under an old stone bridge, breaking and cracking at the seams. 

Luz watched the birds and small animals jump through the trees, their playful ways the same in her world too. 

Coming through some trees, they reached a singular stone pillar in a small clearing where only small flowers bloomed nearby.

Closing her eyes Eda sat cross-legged next to the pillar, hands resting on her knees. Luz quickly followed her lead trying to make herself comfortable on the ground. Her butt quickly went numb and she couldn't quite get her legs to cross as Eda’s did.

“Just close your eyes and relax.” Came Eda’s voice. “Just breath in through your nose and out through your mouth.”

Luz did as instructed, still not sure why they were here. She was always willing to get a lesson from the owl lady, but she was also anxious about their upcoming talk. In the tent, Eda had said her glyphs were dangerous, and yet she hadn't said a single thing about it since. Now she had the upcoming Royal to think about, she needed to prepare while she still had the chance. How was she going to get through it? She had barely won her match. The anxiety built in her chest as the thoughts started racing through her head.

Eda sighed to her left and broke her meditation. “I can hear your thoughts racking around your head like a BoarRutter charging through the forest.”

“You can hear my thoughts?” Luz jumped eyes wide.

“What? No, you wing nut.” She motioned for Luz to sit back down. “I’m saying I can read your aura.”

“What does it look like?” She looked at herself. “I don't see anything on me or you.” 

“That's because it's not something you see with your eyes, but with your senses.” She tapped her head. “If you discipline your mind enough you can sense another person's aura. This can prove useful in many situations. A person’s aura can tell you a lot about them. Want to guess what?”

Luz thought for a moment about what Eda had said to her earlier about her thoughts. “I guess you could tell how someone's feeling.” 

“Good. You could interpret someone's feelings, whether they are mad or anxious, or even happy. Strong emotion can be easily read.” Eda nodded in approval. “But keep in mind strong emotions can give you away, it’s important to always have a leveled head.” 

“It's hard..” She swallowed down the anxiety coursing through her. She had barely made it through that match, she tried to remind herself that she won because she kept a cool head at the end. Her plan had brought her clarity and a goal, sealing her victory. If she did this training would she be able to fight like Eda one day?

“That's why we will start with the basics.” The older woman instructed. “Empty your mind, block out all senses but yourself.” 

Luz obeyed, taking the time to copy the breathing technique Eda demonstrated. She felt her muscles relax as she drifted into a trance-like state. 

“Good, now envision yourself as a vessel full of water.” Eda’s voice was hypnotizing. Luz saw herself as full. “There's a plug at your feet, open it and let the water drain down until you're empty.” 

Luz let the water drain from herself, Steadily the stream flowed out until she had nothing left. It felt surprisingly comforting letting out the rush of “water” from her being, she felt lighter. When the last drop left was no more, she saw a hazy light around her in her mind's eye. 

“Now that you are empty, you can be filled. The world around you is covered in mana, and with that mana, you can see nature's aura. It is a calm gentle light that blankets the life around you.” The owl lady explained. She watched the girls' deep rhythmic breathing, feeling the energy around Luz. “Listen, can you hear the birds?”

They sang happily in the canopy. The morning sun was bright now washing the new day in golden light, casting sunbeams through the branches. Their songs filtered through the woods calling to one another. “Yes. She breathed.

“Focus on their calls, see if you can pinpoint where they are.” Eda guided. Trying her best Luz concentrated on the calls of the birds, their notes ringing out in the treetops. At first, she saw nothing but the black behind her lids, but as she continued to clear her mind and concentrate, Light began to shift into focus. The floor of the forest expanded out in front of her like shadows, just the outline of the world around her. She looked to the trees, and there in the leaves was just the slightest hint of a yellow haze through the leaves. Straining her vision she tried to bring it into focus. 

A twig snapped in the distance causing her to break out of her trance. Eyes flying open, she gulped in a lungful of air as if she had been underwater this whole time and had just emerged from the waves. Eda watched her with an expression she could not discern. “I saw it, it was just for a moment but I saw it!” She panted. The energy she had earlier was gone. Why did she feel weaker?

“Great work kid. I knew you had it in you.” She gave the girl a hi-five, her grin infectious. “Keep practicing, today you will be training here until the sun goes down. 

“But the sun just came up.” Luz looked at her wide-eyed. She was supposed to keep this up all day long?

“Exactly, I’m sure you noticed this has taken a strain on your body. Your energies are colliding with the mana around you, until you can learn to control these energies, you will continue to drain yourself.” Eda stood up. “If you ever want control of it, you’ll have to go through this training first.” With a snap of her fingers, Owlbert swooped down from the sky, transforming into her staff. 

“Where are you going?” Eda shook her head when Luz made to stand up and follow. She gave a vague explanation of where she was going, mentioning King who had still yet to return. The woman blamed his tendency to get easily distracted and made her exit, leaving Luz alone in the woods to train. 

“Right...Guess I’ll get to it..” resuming her position she closed her eyes, trying to bring back that feeling again. The sensation of something touching her nose made her open her eyes in an instant. Looking cross eyed at the dragonfly that had found purchase there, letting out a huff of air at it, she watched it fly off into the grass and weeds. It was going to be a long day.

“Come on Mittens I know you can hit harder than that.” Edric taunted her with a sneer. Amity gasped in breath after breath her eyes never leaving him, the childhood nickname grating on her ears. Emira came from behind, a sweeping kick aimed at her little sister's head, but she rolled to the side and crashed into a practice dummy in her attempt to getaway. The twins laughed at her from the sparing matt which only made Amity boil in rage. 

Fuming she jumped up ready to face her siblings head-on but stopped dead in her tracks at the clearing of a voice. The Blight children snapped into a uniformed line in front of their mother, her cold eyes staring them down. Edric and Emira stood proudly heads up shoulders back while Amity did her best to hold her bruised body up, the training taking its toll on her each day. 

She knew her mother would not see it as her effort being put in. She wouldn't care that Amity rose long before the sun did each day and trained, pushing her body to perform to her expectations, which were impossible standards to live by. 

"You all have passed the first test." She paused. “But not without fault.” her impassive tone making shivers run down their backs. It was when their mother was at her calmest that they knew to be wary.

"Amity, allowing that potions girl to best your combative skills was embarrassing. Allowing her to capture you was inexcusable." Amity swallowed down the panic in her throat. Edric snickered next to her but was quickly put in his place. 

“Do not think for a second Edric that I didn't notice you getting injured by that Construction track girl, letting her get behind you like that, sloppy.”She snapped wiping the smirk right off his face. 

She straightened up, slicking her hair back into its immaculate form, their mother ever perfect. Turning her gaze back to Amity she did something rare for her and gave her some praise. “You’ve always been a stubborn child, perhaps unorthodox methods are necessary for your growth. The summons of your Abomination was a welcomed surprise.” 

The backhanded compliment caused conflicting emotions within her. For once she managed to impress her mother; on the other hand, however, the comment about unorthodox methods sent her reeling back into that space under the stairs. 

She bowed her head to her mother as an excuse to hide her face and suck in lungfuls of air through her nose. The pain ebbed away slowly when she stood up “Thank you, mother.”

Odalia, snapped her fingers summoning the servant who had been hanging back. The abomination came forward presenting a large rectangular case. She opened it and turned to her children. “As is customary for any witchling who participates in the Royal, your family or your Master will present you with your cloaks.” She took one out handing it to her eldest daughter. It was dark green with cyan beads that worked as pull strings and the family crest on the left shoulder, a rising Abomination.

“As members of the Blight family, it is your duty to uphold the name of your house, to bring honor to it.” She passed the next one to her son, who took it eagerly. His a deeper green than Emira’s, the hood came up with bat-like ears, his crest on the right shoulder. The hood reminded her of Luz... “When you wear this remember who you represent, not only your family but the Kingdom, Loyal servants to the King.” 

Finally, she turned to her youngest daughter, a deep purple cloak embedded with gold lace and sign of a rising Abomination on the back, the hood came up and would obscure her face and mouth, the inside had loops to secure a mask into place. It was more beautiful than Amity dared to hope. Amity nearly melted when she felt its firm but soft material between her fingers, she held it to her chest. Their mother had never been so kind as to give her such a gift. For a witch's cloak was almost as important as her staff. It would identify her in battle and as an individual. 

“Each of your cloaks has had charms woven into them, to aid you in your challenge.” Their mother looked at her children once more seeing their potential, they were becoming stronger, but not strong enough. With time they could become great generals for King Belo's army, He would be pleased with her devotion... Her children tried out their new cloaks reveling in the excitement of it all, she frowned coming back from her daydreams of her family name reigning over the isles.

She cleared her throat, in that way she did when she wanted their full attention. They simmered down going back into their formation, both twins standing at attention, Amity in the middle. “As for your punishments for allowing yourselves to be bested even for a moment.” She waved off Emira. “You are free to go. I suggest you put your time to good use.” She turned back to her youngest daughter and her son. They both watched her with nervous eyes, while Emira made her great escape only daring to glimpse back once. 

“He isn't coming.” They said, annoyance creeping into their voice. This was the second day in a row now. Eda’s refusal to admit it would only delay them longer.

“Something must have happened.” The grey-haired witch turned away from her lookout. They were hidden amongst the foliage, deep in the depths of the forest that she had left Luz in. A bubble of mana protected them from being seen and their energies from being felt. “If he hasn't returned that means he’s been captured.” Eda was sure of it.

“You were a fool to send him in the first place.” Eda scowled at that. She did not need their added two cents. “If you had just waited.” They reprimanded her.

“And what? Have them all jump up at the chance.” Annoyance was quickly turning to anger. She tried to calm herself, fighting the urge to let her inner instincts to take over, to allow _that_ to take over. 

“We don't know if they noticed yet.” They tried, sensing Eda’s unease. They didn't mean to upset her, but this game they were attempting to play was far too dangerous to pull any punches. An ugly laugh was Eda’s only reply, like the idea that they could ever be so lucky was painfully funny. 

“You know better than that.” The owl lady quickly cast a circle, a small scroll appeared written and sealed with her family name. With a quick whistle of her fingers, a Palisman flew down from the treetops at her call. “Deliver this to the Bat Queen, she will know what to do.” The creature took the scroll away as quickly as it came. 

In the moments that it took Eda to turn and face them once more blue flames had engulfed their barrier, destroying it in seconds. Eda portaled them away in one fluid movement, slamming her staff into the ground she blocked the onslaught of the blue fire that blasted at them from behind the trees. 

“Leave, before they figure out your identity.” She sent several light orbs shooting through the tree line as counter fire, while simultaneously creating another portal. 

“I won't leave you.” They went to cast a spell, Eda didn't even give a second glance to them as she manipulated a portal underneath them.

“Don’t be stupid, I can handle my sister by myself.” Her toothy grin was one of pure rivalry. “Don't get in my way.” Her portal sucked them in leaving her alone to face off against her sister.

“Edalyn” Her sister stepped out of the shadows approaching with calm measured steps, blue fire dancing in her palms.

“Lilith.” A gust of wind rustled the trees. The shadows they cast danced and twisted revealing those who still hid in the shadows. Eda counted 20 Covent Witches including her sister. They surrounded her waiting for their orders. “I see you brought some friends.”

“Come with me quietly and we can discuss what you’ve been doing.” The blue flames highlighted her high cheekbones, sharpening her features to match the daggers she was staring into her younger sister. 

“Now you know I don't like being told what to do.” She grinned. The familiar feeling of wild blood coursed through her. The owl beast was fighting to get control, her teeth elongated as she spoke. “Besides, I’m kind of busy right now.”

“Maybe you’d change your mind if you saw this.” Reaching into her pocket she tossed something metallic at Eda’s feet. The polished surface of King’s collar shined her reflection back at her. Eda saw black sludge oozing into the whites of her eyes, clumps of hair morphing into patches of feathers, teeth sharp as knives.

“No,” Eda uttered, it was a cold and deadly calm sound. “You’ve only confirmed what I already knew.” The growl that ripped through the woods would have made weaker witches cower in fear. However, Lilith stood her ground watching her sister turn into that thing...the price Eda paid for messing with wild magic, the fool.

“I will bring you in, Edalyn!” Slamming down her staff vines ripped through the earth, their thorns churning up the dirt before wrapping around the Great Owl beast. The Covent witches added their magic to hers wrapping their roots and vines around the beast. However, all their effort was for nothing. The strong wings on Eda’s back tore through their magic sending the lesser witches flying, the gust of wind too powerful for them. 

“You were always stubborn.” Bobbing and weaving from the onslaught of the beast’s claws, Lilith whipped her staff across Eda’s face, only angering her more. “I will not let you have your way.” Sweeping under the belly of the beast she cast a powerful ice blast into the Owl's gut, Eda howled in pain. 

Angered, the owl beast used her incredible speed maneuvering behind Lilith, with mouth open wide revealing daggers for teeth she released a sonic wave that hit the older sibling sending her reeling, the vibrations ripping into her ear canals caused her to lose equilibrium. Clapping her hands over her ears she tried to muffle the noise but the frequency was too high, easily slipping past her fingers and reverberating through her skull. The Covent Witches she had brought as backup fell one by one passing out, the sound too much for them. Lilith fought for consciousness, the ringing in her ears causing them to bleed. Falling to her knees she watched Eda’s massive wings open up and take off into the night sky. The world around her pitched and tilted before turning black.

Luz awoke from her meditative state to the sounds of a roaring fire and the smell of food. It was now the early hours of night, the birds no longer chirping in the trees. Her stomach growled hungrily, the smell of meat and veggies causing her mouth to salivate. Eda sat by a modest fire not too far from her, her golden eyes catching and reflecting the light of its flames. She looked worn out, her hair wilder then it normally was. Standing on shaky legs that had been crossed for hours, Luz ignored the pins and needles that shot through her legs and made her way over to her teacher. They sat in silence for a while just watching the food cook and the fire crackle. She decided that she would not ask Eda what had happened when she left, instead opting to place a fork in each of the waiting bowls, their dinner nearly done.

“When I was a girl.” Eda began. “My sister and I would compete against each other. Didn't matter if it was a class or a sport, sometimes we would even compete at eating dinner.” She chuckled. “But she was focused on getting into the Emperor’s Coven, I just liked the freedom magic gave me.”

They divided the food between them, their bowls steaming with a generous portion of meat and green veggies. Luz listened on, excited to finally hear about some of the owl lady’s past but cautious as to what insights it may bring. 

“When we were teenagers, I had decided to drop out of Hexside, I felt limited by their choices of only getting to pick one track, I loved all magic, I was good at all magic.” She shrugged. “So I went my own path, and left to explore the Boiling Wilds.”

“Isn't that where I’m going for the Royal?” Luz said around a mouthful. 

“It is. The Boiling Wilds is nearly as big as the Isles itself, they say it's the tail of the Titan. Back before Belos became ruler, many witches would go there to train with their mothers. An area so heavy in mana was the perfect place to learn how to control your power and grow it.” They finished their dinner and cleaned out the bowls. Eda pulled out a teapot from her mane of grey locks and filled it with water from a nearby stream. When the kettle was placed above the fire Eda continued her story. 

“One day, while training I fell into a pit and injured myself. I had barely enough magic to summon an abomination to carry me through the caverns, there was no getting out the way I came in. Within the caves I found a cottage.”

“Whoa.” Luz tried to picture a wooden cottage sitting in the middle of a cave as if it were above the surface sitting quietly in the woods. “How'd it get there? I thought no one lived in the wilds”

“An old witch lived there.” Eda smiled fondly. “I didn't know it at first. When I entered I immediately got wacked on the head by an old hag with a broom. She screeched about how I was trying to steal her pies, like all the other rotten children. When I finally got her to stop wacking me I told her I was a young witch looking to become skilled in all magic.”

Eyes wide and sprinkling Luz grabbed at Eda’s arm. “Did she train you!?” She asked excitedly, practically shaking the older woman. 

“Hold on I’m getting to that.” She pulled her arm back and laughed. “She did train me, but not at first. Told me I was too weak and pathetic to train.”

“There's no way you’ve ever been weak Eda.” Eda was the strongest witch she knew, and she was even sure that when Eda was a kid she was just as powerful, Luz couldn't picture Eda ever being bested in a fight, the idea seemed ludicrous.

“Pfft that's what I said.” She ruffled the young girl's head. “But I didn't know anything about sensing mana or channeling nature's magic. Just like you are now, I had to learn those things. But I was impatient. She wanted me to learn to read aura before anything else” She sighed looking at the fire, the mirth that was in her eyes earlier quickly faded. “I wanted results right away, I wanted to prove to my sister who was excelling in her classes that I didn't need school to be a good witch.”

A long pause dragged between them, Eda trying to gather her thoughts, Luz waiting patiently. She knew she had to be careful on how she told this next part, Luz was impressionable, but she wasn't nearly as stubborn as herself at that age. If Luz was serious about becoming a witch then this would be crucial. 

“She told me before Belos ruled there were no tracks and classes. All witches used wild magic, one way or another. They were one with nature, they lived and breathed it, they knew how to listen and speak to it. But that changed with his rule, Mothers no longer taught their children how to hear nature, to use its call. The art of the wilds was lost. 

Turning to Luz she held the girls eyes, trying to convey the seriousness of it all, the devastation it brought. “It came with a price, the Boiling Wilds wasn't always a place of rampant mana and changing landscapes. It was a beautiful place full of life. With no witches to help control and harness the raw power of nature it became rampant.” 

“That's so sad…” Luz said quietly, she thought of how in her world forests were torn down just to make room for new parking lots and stores, turning what was once a lovely forest into nothing but a concrete slab. 

“One day I grew impatient with the training, I didn't want to learn how to properly take in nature’s mana especially when the Wilds had so much raw power that I could feel, I wanted to use that power.” She looked down at her hands in shame. “So I ignored the rules, and only thought of the witches that came long before me, the power they must have had. I opened myself up completely to the wilds raging mana...and I...I”

A small hand placed itself on hers in comfort. Eda looked at the young human full of understanding and compassion. Luz would wait for however long Eda needed, she was such a good girl, too good to risk becoming like her, a monster.

“I let the power in, but it was too much. It was like all the power in the world funneled through me, it was too strong and too wild for me to contain. It burst through me, ripped into my being and changed me…” She squeezed Luz’s hand and in a choked whisper she spoke.

“It turned me into a beast of the wilds…” She touched the gem on her sternum. “Now if I’m not careful, it comes out, wild and angry.” 

The townspeople often spoke of Eda as a monster, a beast. Some liked her more than others, some didn't like her at all. However one thing was always the same, whispers of a demon, a creature that terrorized the night. Pictures of its blurred form hung in the cracked alley ways of the isles. One night Luz had come home later than usual, she had snuck in as quietly as possible as to not wake anyone. She had heard strange stirrings coming from Eda’s room, when she had peaked through the keyhole the sight had startled her. At first she had thought a great beast had eaten Eda, but as the creature settled into Eda’s nest she watched as it shifted and transformed into the Owl Lady herself.

“Luz, you have to promise me that when you are in the Wilds you will not attempt to open yourself up to its mana.” She squeezed the girls hand tighter. “You will be consumed, your ability to absorb nature's magic without even trying is far too dangerous. If you are not careful, it could turn you into a monster, or it could destroy you.” 

“I…” She stuttered.

“Promise me!” Eda nearly snarled. Eye wide in fear, Luz gaped, she had never seen Eda so tense...so scared. 

“I p-promise.” She choked out, worried about the fear that leaked out of Eda. If she could give the women peace of mind by saying so then she would. She did not plan on being consumed by raw power. “I promise.” She said again. 

“It's incredible.” Boscha breathed, feeling the durable yet silky material of Amity’s new cloak. The golden lace shimmered in the dim light of Boscha’s bedroom. The fine garment was perfect for a witch like Amity. The color was a strong deep royal purple, a reminder to those around her of her nobility and her status; far above that of the other pathetic witches. Amity had come over not too long after receiving it, she had flown up to Boscha’s window looking exhausted and beaten, bruises had begun forming on her left cheek. The cyclops knew immediately from the way that Amity looked and had flopped on her bed that it had been a long day. 

She was no stranger to the strict standards that the Blights put on their children, her own family was strict as well. However, her mother had never forced her into extreme magic training, nor did she get punished just for getting hit by an opponent once or twice during a battle. Amity never went into detail on her punishments, but the empty look in her eyes when she returned from them always made Boscha’s guts churn. The youngest blight was easily the most skilled and had the most potential out of the 3 of them, how did Mr. and Mrs. Blight not see that? Did they not realize how incredible their daughter was?

“It's a threat.” Her voice was quiet, muffled by the pillows. Boscha looked at her then back at the cloak, not understanding. “If I wear that, and I fail, they'll...” She sat up taking the cloak from Boscha, the symbol of her house stood out mockingly at her. “I don't know what they’ll do..” Anxiety bubbled in her chest, she sucked in a breath through her nose as quietly as she could, knuckles turning white where she gripped the fabric. It threatened to seep from her, the anxiety oozing around her heart like black tar. Only to grow bigger and bigger taking the breath from her as it constricted her chest. 

The punishment she had endured today was not the worse she had faced. The grueling challenges she had been subjected to all afternoon until her mother was satisfied she had learned a lesson. Her mother's abominations had attacked her several times, their muck bodies slamming into her over and over whenever she failed to dodge. The purple slime sticking to her and slowing her down as well as the shackles attached to her legs. They were chained to the floor only allowing her to move several feet in any given direction. When she had successfully managed to dodge all their attacks for longer than 15 minutes she was allowed to leave. 

_“Do not disappoint me again.”_ Her mothers cold words had echoed through the chamber before leaving her alone. 

“Hey.” Boscha placed her hands over Amity’s balled up fists. “I won't let her do anything to you.” She knew she was no match for the Blights, but she would fight them, for Amity. It would not be the first time that Boscha had stood up to them. The choked laugh that came out of Amity’s throat was bitter and sad.

“Remember when you told my father to go fuck himself.” She laughed again. “The look on his face, he didn't even know what to do or say.” She ran a shaky hand through her green locks. “I’ve never seen him at such a loss.”

Boscha had looked her father right in the eye and had told him to go ‘fuck himself’ after mocking her and Amity for their poor performance during a particularly rough Grugby Match. They had played their best and won, but it had been a close game, it had been a fun game until he had opened his mouth to critique them. Her mother had apologized to him, forcing Boscha to as well. Somehow despite the incident, Amity had been allowed to continue being friends with Boscha. 

Boscha gave a toothy grin. “I think he might have killed me if my mom hadn't been there.” She entwined their fingers leaning back on her bed. “Next time I’ll tell your mom too.” She laughed. “Although she scares me more.”

“She scares me too…” The quiet painful truth of that statement sat heavily between them. Pulling Amity to her in an attempt to comfort her, Boscha laid down staring at the ceiling, Amity pressed against her side, head resting on her chest. Boscha didn't say anything else she didn't need to. Not when Amity hid her face in her chest, nor when she felt the warm wet tears silently soak into her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is already in progress, the beginning of the Royal will finally take place!!
> 
> Please leave a Kudo, a Comment and make sure you hit that bookmark so you can know when the next chapter is out!
> 
> Follow me @Steyujj_Draw on Instagram to see Concept art for Boiling in Me and other Toh fanart :D


	8. Birds Eye View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz spends her final hours with her friends but later has an alarming wake up call.  
> Amity wars with her emotions and having to deal with her new partner. 
> 
> Their first night in the Boiling Wilds, doesn't go exactly how they envisioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ  
> TRIGGER WARNING - to avoid any potential triggers for anyone (**) will mark the beginning of possible triggering content, please read with caution.
> 
> Also HIIII!!! sorry its been a month or so since I've updated but between work and the holidays I was pulling myself to thin. To make it up to you I present you with 25 pages of content! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for exclusive Boiling In Me fanart! @Steyujj_Draw

If one looked closely enough at the castle in the middle of the Boiling Isles they would see that it was just a shell of its former self. No longer pristine and grand, its marbled walls long blackened by weather and neglect. The castle sat more as a front to hide what was within its winding halls, large rooms and dimly lit stairwells. Stairs that lead you deeper and deeper into its pit, if one listened closely they would hear shouts and screams from below as they climbed further and further down, only to reach the bottom and be greeted with what could only be described as vile. 

Large pulsating veins of metal ran down the corridors, the rhythmic beating of something sinister would even make the bravest of witches give pause. The corridor slithered and snaked its way through twists and turns, some leading to dead ends and others leading to rooms with unspeakable things inside. There in its depths at the center of it all pulsed an enormous heart. It’s entirely moving in time with the sickenly wet gargle of its life blood coursing through the monstrosity; there below it sat its King. 

The masked man sat leisurely on his throne and although his face could not be seen it was clear he was losing patience and fast. “Tell me where the Owl lady is hiding, and maybe I wont skin you alive and mount you to my wall.” He gestured lazily at the wall of beasts, all their bodies and heads mounted and stuffed into terrifying positions as if they were ready to strike.

“Like I said before, bite me asshole.” King turned his back on the ruler, despite the fear he had for his own life he would not betray Eda. He glimpsed at the wall of mounted heads, he really did hope that it was only a threat and not a promise. 

“Would you really give your life for a criminal?”

“The only criminal around here is you ugly! Nyeh!” 

The suspended cage he was in suddenly snapped from its chain and went crashing into the wall, rocking his world as stars swam in his vision. Belos stood over the now mangled cage menacingly, eyes flaming. “Do not forget who's captive you are, insolent demon.” 

King shook in fear but stood defensively. Still his little body couldn't help but give away that he was beyond terrified. Grabbed by his good horn Belos dragged him back to the center of the room and dropped him there, not even bothering to cage him up again. He was considered no threat, and King knew that was true.

“It doesn't matter, soon enough my spy's will have found her.” He sat once more at his throne. “She can use all the incantations of hiding she wants, her hideout won't stay hidden from me for long.” Holding out a gloved hand his staff came to him and he peered into its crystal ball. The smoke inside swirled and and merged until a clear image could be seen. Inside showed Lilith, Eda’s sister leading armies of Belo’s spy's to search for the grey haired woman.

“Even if you do find her she will stop you.” King growled. 

“She can try. But soon enough I will have what I want.” Pressing a button on his staff the wall behind King began to open up, beyond were floating steps that lead up to a half built ring. Not believing his eyes King balked at the scale of it. The ring itself sat in the maul of a great beast, its skull nearly as large as the room it occupied, each of its large fangs easily the size of a grown man. 

“Oh Titan..” King cussed.

“Marvelous isn't it?” Belos stood before it proudly, ascending its steps he touched the opening of the mouth. Two bottom fangs jutted out of the jaw longer than the rest, each had a hollowed out hole in the center as if something could be placed there.

“Soon the door will be open.” Belos breathed. “It has taken me a lifetime to collect this much, and now I’m so close I can practically taste it.” Arms raised in prayer he looked to the heavens basking in the glow of his own excellence. “When the portal is finally finished and I have collected the sacred treasures, the door to the other side will open at last.” Turning back to King he laughed maniacally. “She’s been trying a long time to stop me, but the end is inevitable. She can either give me what I want, or I will take it!”

“You're wrong.” King glared up at him, his tail firmly tucked between his legs, but he didn't look away when he said. “Eda will defeat you, and the throne will be-” 

Belos was on him again in an instant, just like before. He was predictable in that asset, easily angered. All King knew was that he should have known better than to open his big mouth because now he was being choked, his small form easily held up by his neck. Belos squeezed harder for a little longer before letting him drop. He needed the King alive after all, just another piece on the board, another stone falling into place. 

“Enjoy your mockery now, soon you won't have words to say, or thoughts to have.” 

“Fuck you.” Was all King got out before being knocked unconscious. Belos turned back to his portal, and King's unconscious body was quickly picked up by his servants and brought away. 

“Hide while you can Edalyn…” The heart pulsed behind him.

\--

Luz glared at the paper in her hands, she was sure that if she glared at it long enough, her page too would soak in natures surrounding mana around her just like Eda had shown her. Instead she only proceeded to give herself a headache, paper still magicless. 

“I told you before you can't force it.” Eda looked over at Luz’s progress from her lawn chair and sun umbrella. She took a long noisy sip of her beverage and smacked her lips. “You gotta see and feel the mana.” 

Luz growled in frustration throwing the paper down, it swayed gently as it fell, before landing softly which only perceived to annoy the girl more. “No matter how much I _feel_ or _see_ it, it wont work.” she collapsed to the ground in a heap exhausted. All she had managed to do today was drain her own energy by trying to borrow energy from nature itself. What had happened to not even needing to try to do it? “This is impossible.”

“You're impossible with all that belly-aching I’m hearing.” Eda quipped finishing the rest of her drink with a resounding slurp.

“Eda show me again please.” She whined, dragging herself over to her mentor and throwing herself over the older woman's lap. “Pleeeeease” big brown doe eyes, fluttering innocently while Eda tried her best not to roll her eyes.

“Ugh fine. Hooty.” She snapped her fingers but the bird tube was already making his way to her, always eager to be a part of the group. 

“Hoot hoot.” 

“Watch carefully.” Eda held the magicless glyph paper out and channeled the mana around her from the nearby flowers and trees, to the trained eye, any mana user who was looking could see the small orbs of energy compile into the center of the paper. Luz only felt the sense of it, her eyes still not quite trained to see the flow of energy, nonetheless Eda demonstrated the concentrated power by placing the glyph on Hooty's head. 

Hooty’s body began to glow brightly, the glyph dissolving into him, when it finally dissipated, she made a farting noise with her tongue, officially ruining the magical feeling of awe that had built up in Luz’s chest. 

“Dismissed.” Eda walked away. 

“Awh come on dont you want to practice on me more?” His body twisted and turned with his stretching. 

“Buzz off bird brain she needs to concentrate. “ She bopped him on the head. “She can't do that with your yammering.” She proceeded to dig her fist into his head giving him a knuckle sandwich.

“Ow hoot!” He recoiled away and slowly sank back to his place by the door. “I just wanted to help sheesh.” 

“Thanks Hooty.” Luz waved, in order to appease him, which worked as easily as giving a dog a treat. “What spell did you cast on him?” She inquired.

“Huh that? Psh I just made him glow is all.” Eda shrugged back into her lawn chair reclining. “Get to it kid, suns awasting.

“Fine.” Luz grumbled. 

She sat down and crossed her legs trying to get back into the zone. Luz knew she could feel the mana but showing it were to flow into was the hard part. Eda had specifically told her that if she could learn this step, then anything could be used as a glyph. After all there was only so much paper she could carry. Relying on her stack of infused paper would certainly get her into trouble. However with this technique she could draw upon mother nature herself and cast that energy into something as simple as a leaf. Eda had said it was the basics of making magical items, she was just doing it with paper. Should be easy right?

She breathed in deep steadying herself as she drew upon the energy around her once more. It pulled against her, shying away whenever she reached for it, unwilling to aid her.

If harnessing the mana from grass and trees was too much for her, how would she be able to grasp even just the tiniest amount of magic from a region raging in it? She plucked gently at the orbs of energy urging them forward, they trailed sluggishly, hesitant and unwilling, she pulled harder and they stretched taught. 

Eda was afraid of her taking in too much power, and becoming cursed by mana like her. Yet Luz found herself thinking the opposite, that she couldn't possibly gain enough strength in the next few days to be able to even grasp at the wisps of mana around the Boiling Wilds, she would fail at it. The little energy she managed to gather had pulled so taught that it snapped in an instant, sending her out of her meditative state with a gasp. 

Sweat poured down her face in strain, the sun had now sunk low below the horizon pinks and oranges lit up the clouds. Eda still sat in her lawn chair but she was watching Luz, an impenetrable mask on her face, that Luz couldn't decipher. How many hours had she spent meditating? “Eda?”

“Come sit with me Luz.” 

“Sure thing.” She approached her mentor and sat in front of her on the ground, legs crossed, face made up in a question. When had this little human grown so much in such little time Eda found herself wondering. She took in the young woman's features; she was no longer the awkward lanky girl that had followed Owlbert through the portal. 

It felt like it had been just yesterday when Eda had realized that a young girl was tailing her palisman, his thoughts translating to her mind. She encouraged Owlbert to lose the girl, needing desperately for her plans to go smoothly. He was so close...and the treasure in his claws as he flew through the air. How long had she been waiting to finally have it in her hands? It would be like _them_ to take such a treasure to the human realm…

When he came through the portal she was going to thank him for completing the mission instead she had found Luz looking all around her and freaking out about a magical door she swore was just there. That is until she realized that Eda wasn't just a random passerby and that the cabin she had gone into was in fact a magical portal that Eda had managed to painstakingly hold open while Owlbert maneuvered his way through the world of humans.

 _“Open it back up then!”_ Luz's voice cracked with the gravity of the situation, barring down on her.

 _“Cant.”_ Had been Eda’s swift reply as she rummaged through the sack Owlbert had brought back.

“ _Cant or wont?"_ The girl had begged.

“ _Read my lips. I. can't.”_ And then Eda was collecting her things and walking away. Luz had scrambled after her, practically scared of every shadow that moved, the boiling isles looking like a foreign planet to her. 

_“You gotta help me then!”_

“ _I don't gotta do squat kid. Now leave me alone, I got important witch stuff to do.”_

 _“You're a witch!?”_ Next thing Eda knew the girl was yapping on and on about a book she had been reading about a witch with great power who went on crazy adventures. Somehow someway, worming her cute little face deeper and deeper into Eda’s home, and into her heart. 

Then one day, Luz had asked Eda if she could teach her magic, and Eda had to explain to her that it was impossible for humans after showing her a quick light spell. Luz had been dejected hiding up in her room for several hours after that. Yet later when Eda had finished dinner and the girl had come down, she no longer carried the sagged shoulders and forlorn look of defeat, instead she had paraded down the stairs with an air around her as if she was 10 feet tall. 

With a confident slap of her hand on the table, she picked it up to reveal paper with a symbol on it. She tapped it with her pencil and low and behold a light orb sprang from the page. Eda and King staring at her like gulping fish out of water. The kid could do magic! That was the first time Eda had looked at Luz, truly looked at her, what she saw was unmistakable Luz was no ordinary human. 

“You’ve come a long way since we first met.” Eda began, a small smile on her face. “Hard to believe you're the same snot nose kid that came through that portal.”

“Hey!” Luz threw a fist full of grass harmlessly. 

“You've learned a lot over the months, everyday you get a little stronger.” Sitting up Eda reached for a sack underneath her lawn chair. “ Not once have you given up, even when I told you it would be impossible.” Reaching in she pulled from it a rich material dyed a dark navy blue. She presented it to luz, neatly folded and ironed. “This is for you Luz, I’m very proud of the young witch you're growing into.” 

Luz eyes widened at the sight of the cloak, Gingerly she reached for it, its strong yet soft material silky and smooth in her hands. She held it out admiring the gold inlets sawn into it and the golden diamond shaped brooch that held it together. Eyes tearing up, touched by her mentor's words and the gesture, Luz threw her arms around her teacher hugging her tight and hiding her face. “Thank you Eda.” She croaked.

“Woah hey..” Eda flushed, still not quite used to displays of affection, but Luz just held on tighter. The owl lady couldn't help the soft smile that tugged at her lips and she hugged the young witch back. ”Your welcome kid” Ruffling Luz’s hair she withdrew back after a few long moments. The girl sniffled and wiped at her eyes, but a smile lit up her face.

“Luz!” A voice called out, The two turned to see Willow and Gus making their way up the winding path through the trees to the cliffside house. Gus waived animatedly while Willow skipped her way over her own cloak billowing behind her in a dazzling trail of shifting greens, much like a chameleon. 

“Guys!” She jumped up and down excitedly. When they reached each other they all hugged and laughed showing off their cloaks. “Wow Willow yours is so cool!” Luz watched the shifting greens change from lighter to darker then light again. Willows brooch clasped neatly in place looked to be a little gold bumble bee which seemed fitting for the plant track witch. 

“Yours too!” Luz gave a twirl of her own to show off the rich colors, a light purple underneath while the top stayed its beautiful midnight blue, the gold pieces gleaming gently. “I can’t believe in just a day we will be in the boiling wilds. Seems like it's a lifetime away.”

All of them made their way into the owl house, talking excitedly about the upcoming events, their strategies, what they thought it might be like there. None of them had ever seen the boiling wilds, but Gus and Willow had the advantage of learning about in school and from their parents. Eda tried her best to fill them in on the type of place they were going to. She described the unpredictable weather and the dangers they might find there but she couldn't really tell them anything specific like they were hoping, her memory fogged from the years.

“What kind of plants are there?” Willow asked curious to what kind of fauna could grow in such a harsh environment. Her fathers had not been helpful in describing the place, since they had only seen a small portion of it.

“The kind that eats meat.” Eda’s quick reply came.

“Eda…” Luz started.

“Ok ok.” With as much detail as could she tried to explain the different deadly plants. “Most plants are just more rugged versions of our own here on the mainland. Grass and bushes won't do much but give you thorns. But there are certain areas and things you need to look out for.”

The three young witches listened intently to their elder, her advice could mean all the difference to Willow and Luz’s survival. The Witches Royal was only a day away after today, tomorrow they would find out who they would be partnered with. Now was the time to gain as much intel as possible before then.

“Brightly colored fauna is a no go, most people know this, it tends to be poisonous or lethal in some way. The owl lady continued on. “You also have to look out for seemingly safe foods with darker colors. What you want to look for is edible plants that look wildly dangerous.”

“What…” They all questioned.

“Think about it, the more ugly and dangerous looking the fruit, the less likely you're going to touch it right?” They all begrudgingly nodded in agreement. “Then it stands to reason.” She stated. “That those plants would actually be edible, using their appearance as a defense mechanism.”

Gus and Luz looked to Willow for confirmation, her brow furrowed in thought. They waited and with some deliberation and thought Willow nodded her head in agreement. The other two clapped and Eda smiled victoriously in triumph at her knowledge.

“I’m guessing you ate something pretty weird then.” Gus butted in effectively ruining Eda’s victory. Willow and Luz’s barked laughter earned them both a bop on the head by the older witch. 

“What was I supposed to starve?” She huffed. “It worked though so, say what you want.” She stuck out her tongue, like the grown adult she was.” I could have let you fend for yourselves.” 

The three of them tried their best to quiet down their laughter promising to stop if Eda would tell them more. 

“Stay away from trees with red tinged bark.” She warned. “They are carnivorous and they will snatch you if you're not paying attention, but not all man eating plants have a red tinge to them, so stay on the lookout anyways. Also.” She stressed this as much as she could. “You see a clearing of any kind like a nice meadow or field with grass, stay clear of it.”

How come?” Luz asked.

“Strange things happen.” The older witch replied but didn't elaborate further.

“Just keep in mind kids, the wilds are constantly changing. What once was desert could be flourishing jungles now. What used to be an Ice tundra could be filled with ocean water, flooded and lost. The landscape is constantly changing” She sipped her tea. “Keep your eyes peeled and your wits about you because pretty much everything there will be trying to kill you.”

The two young witches gulped, while Gus looked nervous for his friends. The two of them could be potentially putting their lives on the line for the honor of being called a full fledged witch.

“What was the hardest creature you fought there?” Gus couldn't help but ask, his voice a little shaky.

“Hmm.” Eda took a moment to think about it. “You know what a slither beast is right?” all three heads nodded. “Now think of something 3x bigger with sharper teeth and a worse attitude than King in the morning before his waffles.” They laughed at the joke but Luz was quickly humbled, the smile falling from her lips.

Drawing her knees to her chest she wrapped herself in her cloak. “Eda...When is King coming back?” The room fell quiet, the mirth dissipating. Her friends looked at her sadly, they had heard that King had gone missing and that Luz didn't know the details.

Eda knew at some point Luz and her friends would take notice that King wasn't just out and about doing errands for her, but she had hoped maybe she could avoid it all together, no matter how unlikely that was. “I got a reputation, I’m a wanted criminal, you kids know that.” She shrugged helplessly. “There's people… people that don't agree with my way of doing things.”

“Bad people?”

“Yeah,” Eda smiled ruefully at her apprentice. “And King and I have been running from them for awhile.” Luz looked like she wanted to say something but Eda held her hand up. “You don't need to worry yourself with the details, I’ve been doing this a long time now.”

Standing up she looked out the window, her eyes not really seeing anything. “King knows what he’s doing, he’s aware of the risks of this lifestyle. We’ve done our best to keep you out of the public's eye and from them associating you with me. You’ll be safe.” She turned back to the young witches. “I still want you to be careful though, if anyone asks you, you don't know me you’ve only seen the posters.”

“Is he safe?” Luz couldn't help to ask, she needed to know that much. 

“He will be, and so will you, This is your home and you will be safest here among these old boards.” She smiled trying to lift the mood. “By the time the Royal is finished, King and I will be waiting here for you with open arms.

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Luz held out her pinky. “Pinky promise.” 

Eda rolled her eyes but took her pinky and wrapped it around Luz’s own. Gus and Willow grinned witnessing it. “I pinky promise.” 

Later that night the three young witches laid amongst each other in Luz’s room, too excited for what tomorrow would bring to sleep. They would finally learn the name of their partners for the boiling wilds. A person's partner could make or break a witch depending on who they got, if they were lucky they would be paired with someone competent and who balances well with their fighting style.

“It could be anybody.” Gus wondered out loud for the second time that night. “I honestly have no idea who you could get.”

“That makes me wonder.” Luz chipped in. “Why do we get paired in the first place?” She had never really understood why the Witch's Royal had set it up so that individuals fought against each other but then paired the other winners, why not keep it a free for all?

“That's because most witches in a coven are paired as partners, learning to work with someone, even someone you don't like is considered good training.” Willow supplied easily, rolling over in her sleeping bag to look at her friends. “A lot of the time witches who are paired for the Royal end up staying paired and joining the same coven.”

“Wow, that's amazing.” Luz beamed.

“That's actually how my dads met.” 

Gus and Luz both sat up with shocked looks. “Are you serious?” They asked almost in unison. 

“Yeah, they were paired together and they went through a lot of hardships, they didn’t win but it brought them closer together.” She smiled fondly reminded of how her fathers had told her about their adventures. 

“That's so sweet.” Gus gushed, and they all giggled.

“Maybe you’ll meet someone Willow.” Luz's eyebrows danced suggestively. 

“Haha shut up.” Willow laughed. “The Royal isn't a matchmaking service.” 

“It could be.” She sang in a sing-song voice, which only earned her a pillow to the face, which promptly started a pillow fight amongst them. Before long there was overturned furniture and feathers littering the floor. Their night was still young and in these lasting moments they were also still young, full of hope and innocence.

-

“No no no NO!!!” Willow whined slumping to the ground, paper still in hand. The messenger Palisman who had delivered the mail to Luz and Willow on their way through town left as quickly as it came, not willing to stay around as the bearer of bad news. 

“What's it say? what’s it say?” Luz and Gus tried sneaking a peak at the paper but Willow crumpled the letter into a small ball and chucked it at the nearest trash bin, her face reddened in anger.

“Of all the people to get stuck with.” she cursed.

“Who is it!” Her friends groaned, desperately wanting to know. Luz’s own letter still in hand unopened. 

Taking her glasses off and squeezing the bridge of her nose Willow sighed already exhausted with the idea of working with _her._ “Boscha.”

“BOSCHA?!” Gus squeaked.

“Yikes…” patting her on the back Luz tried to give her sympathy to her friend. “Who knows maybe she works well on a team.” She tried. None of them believed it for a moment, all of them have seen first hand, how Boscha works in team environments, on the Grugby field and in the classroom...it wasn't pretty.

“Who did you get Luz?” Looking down at her letter she debated on waiting until later to open it, although the excitement of it made her want to open it now too. The crisp clean edges of the envelope wrinkling slightly in her hands. 

“Are you going to buy something or not?” The vendor they had stopped by to shop at before their letters swooped in asked.

“Oops sorry.” Sheepish they all brought something to snack on and moved on through the crowded markets. They had come to find something of use to bring with them on their challenge. Each witch was allowed to bring two personal items of their choice as long as it didn't go against any of the regulations and was approved. They were to gather their things and report to the barracks by the docks. 

There they would spend their final night prepping themselves and introducing themselves to their teammate. Each pair would be roomed together and held separately from the other participants. They would be facing each other in mortal combat, some of them would possibly end up killing or getting killed by their peers. Many would give life and limb for a wish to be granted by Emperor Belos, he was considered all powerful and it was said that he could heal the worst diseases and wounds, turn rock into gold, give the gift of youth and more. 

Luz wasn't too sure if those things were true, but if they were they surely Belos had the power to reverse a curse right? If she could manage to win this thing, instead of joining his coven she could ask to have Eda’s curse removed. Then Eda would no longer be weighed down by the beast within her. Luz had only seen a glimpse of her transformation a few times but it was still terrifying, what was it like to be consumed by so much power that it changed your very being? She shuddered at the thought.

“Luz?”

“Hmm.” She responded without really listening. 

“Are you going to tell us who you got for a partner?” Willow asked. They had stopped inside another shop to look at different gear hoping to find something of use for one of their personal items. Willow had already bought a water purifier for one of her personal items. It was a practical item to bring, unlike the large sword Luz had just picked up and was currently admiring.

“Yeah sorry, just got lost in thought.” Putting the sword down she pulled out the letter and stared at the wax seal. What if she got stuck with someone like Boscha too? Some of Boscha’s followers had passed the first round, and there were still a lot of witches that Luz had never met before that had also passed. She took a deep breath, readying herself. Delicately she broke the wax seal and removed the contents inside. In beautiful cursive Amity Blights name appeared on the page. 

“Oh.” Was all she could think to say. Her thought running back to the beautiful green haired witch. They had only encountered each other a few times, yet every instance had left an impression on Luz, one she couldn't quite name. It would seem their fates were intertwining once again.

“Wow what are the odds that you would get Amity and you getting Boscha, Willow?” Gus queried, as he tried on a silly hat, posing in the mirror. 

“The universe hates me.” She groaned. 

They continued to move from vendor to vendor exploring their goods and trying their free samples just enjoying the last few hours they'd have together. Luz carried the sword she had found in the last store, impressed with its mirrored edge and study grip in her hand. It had been a hefty sum but she had been saving up all the money she had acquired so far to buy something like this. The shop keeper had said the sword may have special properties due to its elf-like design. Elvin blades he had said that some were gifted with offerings and had become blessed when forged, could bring a user luck or courage amongst other things. Thus she displayed it proudly, and secured it to her back. Her friends were convinced she had been upsold.

“It's getting pretty late.” Willow commented a few hours later noticing the sun starting to go down. Luz’s attention on the interesting human “artifacts” that this vendor was trying to sell. Most of it was junk, there were things like old chair springs and broken car parts that served no use or purpose but were trying to be sold off as household appliances. “We should make our way to the barracks.” her voice was somber.

“Your right.” but not before picking up something amongst the clutter of junk. She held it in her hands, cradling it delicately. Luz was hit with a wave of emotion so strong it nearly made her nauseous but she continued to hold the item in her hands fondly, the homesickness stronger then it had been in a long time. Now she was faced with possible death, in the race to become a true witch, she might never make it back home.

And yet.

She turned it in her hands feeling its smoothed edges, she was stuck here, in this place that she had come to love so much. Eda had made it abundantly clear that she couldn't just open the portal back up and send Luz home like she had wanted when she first arrived here. The portal wasn't strong enough to send a person through, the older witch had said, that's why she had sent Owlbert. However that still didn't explain how Luz had made it through the portal then. It had been a full sized door that she had come through not the small opening Eda had described. 

Somewhere deep down inside her, in a corner that was casted in shadow away from the light, the tiniest voice called out and asked, if she should use the wish to get back home to the human world, instead of curing Eda’s curse. She turned away from the thought as quickly as it appeared facing her friends. “I guess this is it then huh.” 

“Yeah.” Gus and Willow noticed what had been absorbing Luz’s attention. They looked at it with sad smiles knowing full well that whatever it was to Luz it was important to her back home. They felt the pain she held, now that she was no longer able to contact her mother from the outside, her phone permanently dead after the first few weeks she arrived. With the last of her battery Luz had wanted to write a million words to describe to her mother how much she’s missed her and how much she loves her. Instead she left only two sentences, sometimes less was more, and when she had sent it she cried the whole night, her friends holding her in comfort. 

_“Te quiero, mamá. I’ll see you soon.”_ (I love you mom)

“You should buy it.” Willow gestured to the item.

“You think?” 

“Definitely” Gus agreed.

When they finally made it to the barracks Gus wished Luz and Willow luck and they said their goodbyes. Their hugs were long and filled with emotion, they promised to see each other again, to make it out alive and as winners even if neither of them won the Royal. When they went inside a feast was being thrown, all the witches participating were sitting amongst each other laughing, talking and drinking. In these lasting hours they were not enemies on the battlefield but fellow comrades and rivals. It made Luz’s chest swell with something like pride at the idea of comradery amongst warriors, it made her think of the many anime's and manga's she’d seen back in her world, and in some strange way she was like those many protagonists. Thrown into a world not their own and going on adventures she could only ever dreamed of. Thoughts like those gave her small comfort. 

Willow and her joined in on the festivities yet kept to themselves. They would enjoy this time together, because after they wouldn't be able to see each other and when and if they did find each other on the island it would be as competitors. When the feasts came to a halt and the bellies of everyone were full and happy a member of the board came out to speak. Luz had no idea who they were but she listened to their instructions on the coming events tomorrow and the rules of the Royal.

“Each team will be dropped into a remote location, located away from the other teams.” He started. “When you’ve touched down you will be at the disposal of the lands and at the mercy of your fellow competitors. You will have no contact with the outside world besides.” He casted a small circle with a glyph Luz hadn't seen before. A small red flair shot out. 

“With this spell you will be able to send up a distress flare signaling to the observers that you forfeit and wish to be taken out of the competition.” Murmurs of dishonor echoed through the room, Luz didn't need to be told that doing such a thing would be social suicide. To forfeit was to bring dishonor to yourself and your family name, as well as your mentors. Many rather would rather die fighting. 

“The goal as you know is to be the last group standing, this competition will go on as long as there two teams left. If the Royal goes on longer then 2 months at a standstill then observers will collect the remaining participants to fight in an arena, to the death or knock out.” He paused to cast his gaze around the room. “Many of you will not make it, but just know that no matter when your fight ends. It will be, as a true witch. 

The room erupted into a roar of applause and cheering, followed by new energy. Everyone went back to mingling and enjoying the night. When it had gotten late and the sun had long been below the horizon, Willow and Luz found themselves alone in the hall. This would be when they were to separate, after this they wouldn't be allowed to see one another.

“Everything will be fine.” Willow tried to convince more herself than Luz. “We will make it through this. 

“You're right.” She smiled at her friend, Willow's hair was messed up from dancing earlier her cheeks red with apple blood. She had never seen Willow become so loose and open, but she was glad to see her friend happy. Someone passed by and they were silent again, hesitant to go to their rooms just yet. “I don't want to fight against you.” Luz said in a rush the thought of fighting Willow disturbed her.

“We will avoid it if we can, but Luz.” She grabbed the taller girl's arm, and looked into her deep warm brown eyes. “But we must fight.” trying to work the lump from her throat Luz nodded understanding. She wouldn't dishonor her friend by holding back and not fighting her like an equal and she knew Willow wouldn't hold back either.

“I know.” She whispered. 

“Don't be sad.” Willow breathed, and then she kissed her. Willow’s lips were warm and soft against her own, she tasted like apple blood and sweet rolls. The witch’s hand was warm and soft on her cheek. 

It was over almost as soon as it began, long lashes fluttered open to stare in amazement at her friend. “What was that for.” Luz’s voice was hushed.

“If I die, I won't die wondering.” Was Willow’s reply. She patted Luz's cheek softly once more and left. Leaving Luz to stand in the hall, a mix of emotions in her stomach. 

_Wondering what?…_

\--

Amity Blight lay on her cot, staring up at the ceiling, her mind wandering far and wide of what tomorrow could bring. She had been paired with Luz of all people. Luz the human, Luz the girl that couldn't pick a magic track and had to shake the foundations of the school. Luz the girl who ran from wild beasts stealing their eggs and rumored to be the owl ladies apprentice amongst the students. The girl who, by impossible odds defeated one of the top students in Hexside who was capable of incredible oracle magic despite her being able to barely perform any magic. 

Luz the girl who always held a smile and eyes that burned with determination and mischief. Eyes that bore into her whenever Amity found her staring. Why was she always staring? What did she want from her? Amity thought of the moment between them at the iron gates of her parents estate. 

As if the very act of thinking about Luz summoned her, she appeared. Opening the door to their shared room, they were meant to get along and talk, as well as strategize together. Instead Amity faked sleep, her eyes closing when the door cracked open, her chest falling into a deep rhythmic breathing. She had plenty of practice pretending to sleep, growing up. 

Luz took notice and tiptoed her way in carefully shutting the door and removing her shoes. She made her way over to the available cot and lied down. Amity watched her through thick lashes. Took in the sight of her messy short locks and her tired eyes. The way her shoulders sagged in exhaustion after a long night of partying and feasting. She pulled the covers over herself burrowing into them and letting out a content sigh when her head hit the pillow, eyes closing.

Amity watched her through long lashes until the girl's chest rose and fell in deep breaths, claimed in sleep. When she opened her eyes fully she took this moment to study the human up close. After all Luz was always so energetic when Amity saw her at school, never sitting in one place long, hands always gesturing as she spoke. Golden eyes traced over Luz’s frame down to her hands, they looked larger than her own she thought idly. The scar on Luz’s arm caught her interest, never noticing it before. It was just a small line across her olive skin. Standing out with its lighter contrast, now that she knew of it it stood out.

 _Her arm..._ The thought appeared with realization, it was from her duel with Barcus he had broken her arm during their battle, and yet Luz had still fought on, even going as far to use it during the battle, despite the dead weight it clearly had brought her. Those around her had jeered at Luz, cheering when she was injured, hoping Barcus would wipe the floor with her. Their hateful words had churned her stomach, like they always had when she was around people that, despite pretending to be like that herself. 

Amity let her eyes wander over Luz’s sleeping face, eyes moving under her eyelids. Dreaming of somewhere else other than here Amity was sure. Something bubbly and innocent like Luz so clearly was. Amity turned away from Luz frustrated and suddenly angered. Luz was like a bad omen for her, anytime the girl seemed to be near she had to go and question herself and the morals of those around her. Would question if she shouldn't be more like herself instead of this mirror reflection her mother wanted her to be. 

Her tongue soured in her mouth.

That stupid round eared fool had a knack for getting herself and those around her stuck in her mischief. Amity thought back to the incident in the woods with the egg as well as catching Luz and that adorable demon red handed in the library. Now she was stuck with her once again but in one of the most dangerous places there was. She wouldn't laugh at Luz and mock her like everyone else did, stuck in their prejudiced ways, but she wouldn't humor her either. 

No. She shook her head and pulled her own covers up higher to her chin. She would do her best and try to ignore Luz, as long as she focused and remained calm throughout the entire thing she could handle this. She out ranked most of these witches anyway. Luz would just be like a handicap, to even out the playing field for everyone else that tried to go against her. After all she couldn't afford to lose…

\--

When Luz and Amity woke up it was...well it was awkward. Neither had spoken to the other the previous night, and the last time they had seen each other was through the iron bars of Amity's home estate. However they didn't have to sit in there long wondering what to do about each other because a quick knock on their door followed by a card being slid under it was plenty of an invitation to ignore the elephant in the room. 

Amity was the first to move, leaving her cot to retrieve the parcel. She looked at the back of the envelope, written in long scrolling letters. It said _good luck!_ She flipped it over and saw its official wax seal of the Witches Royal. 

And then she broke it open.

“What's it sa-” Luz didn't get to finish her sentence because in the next instant they were being teleported, and falling through the sky. “AHH!!” Luz yelled. Her stomach dropping into her throat as she felt herself plummeting to the ground, her limbs flailing wildly. 

Amity fell beside her but more calmly the initial shock of being teleported already gone. Amity took in her surroundings seeing the landscape this high was a good advantage. She saw snowcaps and deserts far to the north and south and dense jungles to the east, to the west was volcanic islands surrounded by sea water. However even up here she could see the geography of the place changing and shifting, the area never staying the same for long. Around them others fell too, although much too far away to see any features, Amity could still see bodies falling from the sky. Some like herself taking this chance to survey the land while others like Luz floundered in the sky, limps twisting and grabbing at thin air. 

“Will you stop screaming?” She yelled over the human who for the love of Titan wouldn't stop. Luz looked over at her like she was crazy for being so calm when they were literally plummeting hundreds of feet in a mere seconds. “Just use a floating spell.” She said casting the simple spell. Her descent slowed to almost a stop as she gently made her way down. Luz on the other hand sped right past her and kept falling arms still swinging, legs still kicking. “What is she doing?”

“AHH!!” Luz screamed.

Amity waited for the other girl to use the spell but as she was getting closer and closer to the ground, Amity realized that Luz was screaming because she didn't know any floating or flying spells! “Shit.” She undid her spell and let herself fall at full speed. She tucked her body tightly into a perfect diving position trying to become more aerodynamic. She would be damned if she’d let her teammate go splat in the first 5 minutes of the Royal, she would never hear the end of it. 

“Come on. Come on.” She was closer now, just a little more and Luz wouldn't end up looking like one of the splatter paintings the kids painted for her at the library. She reached for Luz’s collar and yanked her closer to her, Luz clung to Amity for dear life pressing up closer and wrapping her arms around Amity's torso. 

Begrudgingly she let herself be clung too and casted the spell once more. Their descent was significantly slowed but they were still coming in too fast, taking far too long to slow down enough. Tree tops whizzed by and Luz had something new to scream about to Amity's dismay. They crashed through the canopy, their arms and legs hitting branches and getting cut up along the way. They hit hard into a grove of trees, forced apart by the impact. They fell the rest of the way down to the ground like a sack of rocks, the wind knocked out of them. The pain everywhere. 

They both laid there wheezing and groaning, their entry had been less than optimal. Luz stared up at the hole in the canopy where they had just broken through and up to the sky where they had fallen. Slowly a piece of paper floated down and landed on her face. With a grunt she lifted her head and pulled it from her face to read. 

_Good luck!_

“Ugh.” She let her head fall back to the soft forest floor. Those judges thought they were so funny. The letter floated away and swirled around the forest floor in a dazzling display of leaves. The girl watched curiously, despite their aching bodies. Within moments a small chest appeared amongst the swirling leaves. “Woah.” Luz whistled.

Getting up to investigate Amity opened the chest. Inside sat two packs with their names on them and two neatly folded uniforms and boots. Each pack had all their supplied gear plus their two items of choice. Luz beamed when she pulled out a large sword from the chest holding it up to the light. “My sword!”

“Really?”

“What?” Luz asked defensively. Amity just rolled her eyes and grabbed her gear 

“Nothing just get dressed.

With another awkward pause between them they took their uniforms and with their backs turned to each other and with threats of don't you dare peak they got dressed in silence. The material felt good, and was durable, fitting to their exact measurements with plenty of room to move. Their uniforms were a neutral grey color like their school uniforms, easily blended with the different environments. Their sleeves were the same color of their tracks but dulled to a more neutral tone to help camouflage them. Their uniforms could change color based on the environment they were in aiding them from being seen from less predators. Their packs weren't too large, holding only the essentials and fit nicely under their cloaks. Luz strapped her sword to her back and Amity took the knife and put it in her belt loop. 

“So what should we do first.” Luz asked her partner, eyeing the girl. She wasn't sure why but Amity seemed irritable. She took stock of their surroundings looking at the large trees that scattered about them. The leaves blew delicately in the wind, Luz could almost forget that they were on a hostile island. However the dense pressure that surrounded and enveloped them was hard to miss, heavy mana surrounded them all around. 

Amity looked towards a distant sound, the wind carried it even this far, the sounds of battles already being waged. It wasn't uncommon she had been told, for witches to seek out the closest competitor and try to take them out. The sooner the better before they could get their bearings and prep for any kinds of attacks. She had also been told that was a fool's mission, those who were intuitive would seek shelter and fire first, putting as much distance between themselves and others as possible.

This competition was as much about survival as it was about defeating their opponents. It wouldn't be any use if they defeated a bunch of teams only to be starved out by the one team that was smart enough to collect resources and shelter. There had been plenty of times where 2 teams remained and while one team had struggled to survive the other team, much weaker than them, waited out the full 2 months. When the arena battle took place the other team had been far too weak to fight. It wasn't the most practical way to win, however it was effective, and showed perseverance.

Amity turned from the sounds of battle and began walking towards a mountain, leaving Luz to scramble after her. They walked through the forest in silence, the only sounds were of their footfalls and the crinkling of animals in the brush. Luz took in the sights, eyeing the trees warily for any that seemed particularly sinister, Eda’s warnings echoing in her mind. 

Amity didn't bother to try and make conversation and so Luz was left to her own thoughts, wondering what the coming days would bring and how working with Amity would work out. The green haired witch was intimidating to talk to, every time Luz thought of something so say she would look at Amity's stern scowl and keep her lips sealed. 

When a few hours passed by with nothing eventful going on, Luz was somewhat disappointed. Other than their entry, nothing exciting had happened. She had prepared herself for danger at every turn, that every foot step would need to be perfectly calculated. She wasn't completely wrong about the watching where she stepped. Several times she walked into a face full of bushes that Amity had pushed passed only to slingshot back to hit Luz in the face. After several more times of this she got fed up quickly.

_Wack!_

“Ugh!” She growled and grabbed the brand pulling it back and snapping Amity back with it. The green hair witch yelped and whipped around fury in her eyes.

“What's your problem!” She demanded.

“What's yours!” Luz yelled back, her face still sore from the branch. “All day you've been in a bad attitude.” She crossed her arms. “You've ignored me this entire time, yet hit me with every branch we pass by.”

“No one told you to walk right behind me.” Amity retorted annoyed.

“It's safer if we aren't spread apart.”

“Apparently not.” Was Amity’s smart ass reply, eyeing the small welt growing on Luz’s cheek. 

“Fine then I’m going first!” Luz threw her hands up in the air and pushed past Amity, who just rolled her eyes. 

“Be my guest.” She went to follow after Luz but was immediately met with a face full of leaves, and Luz’s bark of laughter, at getting her revenge. 

They continued up the mountain, the tree line thinning out more and more as they went, until there were only small bushes and patches of grass. The sturdy layer of rock under their feet felt good compared to the soft and sometimes sinking floor of the forest. Amity picked up the pace walking much faster than before. She checked the sun over her shoulder, watched as its bright light sunk lower into the horizon casting beautiful colors across the sky. 

She didn't bother to admire the view, with one mission in mind she continued on. Luz struggled to keep up despite having the longer legs. She half ran, half jogged up to the young witch. “Slow down where's the fire?”

“If we don't hurry up we won't have one.”

“What do you mean?” Luz asked.

Sighing dramatically Amity turned and pointed out far in the distance. There off towards what looked like the jungle, a lightning storm was raging. Thick bolts hitting the tops of trees. If they were lucky it would blow by or dissipate before reaching them. Worse case scenario was it would hit them with acid rain or worse. 

The sun dipped lower as they came up to a small incave of a sheer rock wall, with a small overhang good for blocking the wind. However it would prove to be useless if the rain got to them. Amity turned to the sun, its last rays peeking over the horizon, she gritted her teeth irritated. 

_Idiot._ She thought she should have gotten further by now should have found a good place to shelter down for the first night. Should of had fire should of-

“Amity.” Luz's voice broke into her inner tirade.

“What.” She sucked in a silent breath and turned to face Luz.

“We should gather firewood.” 

“I know.” She said and got to work ignoring Luz’s strange looks, she reached to grab several sticks off the ground, there were enough bushes here that they should be able to have enough firewood for the night. She and Luz had a decent pile before long. When they had enough timber together Amity made a small circle and cast the spell for fire. The tinder easily lit and they fed the small fire until it grew into a steady roar. 

Night fell quickly casting everything in inky blackness, the small light ring around their fire barely brought Amity any comfort. She pressed her back against the cold surface of the stone wall eyes watching everything but the fire despite not seeing a thing. 

“Wow” Luz whistled. “It's like the world has been painted black” she had never seen it so dark, even out in the country at night there was still a moon and stars. She looked up, and did not see a single pin prick in the sky. 

“It’s the mana field.” Amity found herself answering. “It’s like a cloak over the island.”

“Huh.” Luz thought about that. She still felt its intense pressure around her but it felt more like breathing in a humid environment, you could just taste and feel it in the air. She tore open one of her ration packs and dug in. the night was just beginning and she was already too exhausted to do much, the walking for hours had taken its toll. Something told her, if the gusts of wind were any indication; that the night would be a long one. 

(**)She looked over at Amity across from her, the fire's light casting a warm glow on her pale skin. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful Amity was, but she also couldn't help but notice the skittish behavior of the green haired witch either. Her eyes constantly darted across the blackness outside their little camp, knees drawn tightly to her chest, her fingers subconsciously picking at the already frayed end of her pants. 

“Are you alright?” she heard herself say. Shit. why had she opened her mouth. Amity’s golden eyes were like snipers locked on her. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don't know it’s...you looked. Anxious?” Her voice raised awkwardly.”

“Don't be stupid.” She looked away, not daring to look Luz in the eyes, Amity glared at a rock a few feet away instead. She waited for Luz to drop it and go back to eating her ration. When she got what she wanted, she swallowed down her nerves and added another log to their fire. 

Amity woke up with a start, the whipping wind waking her, she didn't know when but at some point she had fallen asleep. She looked around her in a panic but couldn't see much of the fire barely alive, small flames licking at spent coals. Luz slept soundly next to it despite the harsh blowing winds that had woken Amity. She found herself suddenly filled with anger, the darkness frightening her. They had agreed that Luz would take the first watch and keep the fire alive yet she had let it nearly die, letting the darkness engulf them. “You idiot!” She kicked Luz’s feet, startling her awake.

“What huh?”

Amity kicked her feet again in anger. “You let the fire die! What’s wrong with you? You had one job!” She yelled furious. Couldn't she do anything right?

“Amity I’m sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep” Luz tried feeling horrible, what if they had been attacked because she had fallen asleep. She stood up trying to appease the angered witch.

“What's wrong with you?” She yelled again, overwhelmed. The winds picked up faster now blowing out the rest of the coals, leaving them in darkness. Amity gasped, trembling, attempting to pull in a shaky gasp of air. “You're not even a real witch!” She choked out. Terror clawed its way out of her chest, its hands going up her neck and wrapping around her throat. She couldn't breath. 

_“You’ll never be a real witch. Cant even cast a simple spell.”_ Her mother mocked. _“Do you need to go into the discipline room again?”_ She’d ask. 

Amity clutched at her chest, tears threatening to fall. Not now why did she have to have this happen now in front of Luz! 

“ _Why can’t you do anything right?”_ Her mother snapped, ripping the wand from her small hands. “ _You're a failure, and you'll stay a failure unless you work hard.”_ Her mothers voice said on the other side of the small crawl space door under the stairs.

“Amity!” Luz cried out watching the witch shake in fear, eyes in a blind panic. She ran from Luz, from their camp from everything. She crashed through the brush, lungs on fire, cold sweat dripping from her face, she ran faster, tripping over rocks and fallen trees. The wind howled and pushed against her whipping twigs and dirt in her face, rain threatening to pour. She didn't care, she had to get away, had to get away from that room! 

She tripped on something hard and fell face first onto the ground with a sob. She shook there in the dark cold and alone. Trying to push the demons from her head, trying to run from that room. She cried into the dirt, ignoring the storm raging overhead. 

“Amity!!” Luz called out to her but she didn't hear over the wind and rustle of trees. Luz ran after her and tried her best to follow the destructive path that Amity had taken through the woods, her tracks easy enough to follow. “Amity!” She called again. Where was she? What had happened? 

“Come back!” Luz jumped over a fallen tree and followed a path of broken bushes. Amity had looked like she’d seen a ghost. Worry ate away at Luz as she searched on. She had seen behavior like that before once. She had had a friend in middle school whose father had been a veteran. Nearby fireworks had sent him into a frenzy, like a switch had been flipped as if he had never left those sandy shores. Amity was showing signs of PTSD. The thought only made Luz’s stomach churn more.

Running up a small incline Luz found Amity laying in a curled up ball on the ground. “Amity!” She quickly pulled the witch into her arms. The girl was covered in dirt and had some cuts but she looked ok. “Thank god, why did you run like that.”

“Let go.” Amity tried weakly but Luz just hugged her tighter to her chest. 

“No.”

“Let go!” She pushed against Luz’s chest but it was futile, she was too drained to fight. The wind howled around her chilling her to the bone. With no energy left, nowhere to run and Luz warmth seeping into her Amity had nothing left in her but to cry. She held onto Luz’s embrace tight and wept hard. Grief, anger and hopelessness came out in hot fat tears that poured down her face and soaked into Luz’s cloak and at the same time the clouds opened up and poured down on them, soaking them twitch freezing rain. 

They broke their embrace. Finding a small gap which could hardly be classified as a cave in the cliff walls. They pressed themselves tight together trying to get warm, the temperature plummeting to the lower digits. Their clothes soaked and discarded they kept only their underwear on, Luz cloak thankfully dry covering them and locking in the body heat.

“I’m sorry.” Luz mumbled face flushed red, a mirror of Amity’s. Both girls couldn’t help but blush, the situation far more intimate then they had expected for their first night.

“It’s...it’s ok.” Amity knew she should be the one apologizing.

“Can I ask you something?” Luz asked her, she waited with baited breath for Luz to say something about her panic attack instead it was less intrusive, Luz was giving her the opportunity to say what she was comfortable with sharing. “ are you afraid of the dark?”

Amity sucked in a breath and let it out, in a shaken voice she answered with a soft yes. 

“Okay,”

“Okay?” That was it no more? No demand for answers? no scrutinizing? Instead of any of that Luz reached for her pouch and pulled out her glyph papers. With a gentle tap of her finger a small glowing orb appeared warm and inviting. It lit up their small crack and Luz’s face. She smiled gently at Amity.

“Better?” She asked softly.

She wasn’t mad at her?...Luz wasn’t mad at her despite the cruel things she had said despite the bad attitude and the tree branches hitting her. She wasn’t mad about any of it. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and she sniffed trying to hold them back. 

“Yeah. Thank you Luz.” 

“Anytime it’s dark, you can count on me to light your way.” She said confidently. Amity blushed at the boldness of it, how could Luz say such things so easily. Act so freely. 

She smiled. If Luz said it...then she would believe her “Whatever.” Her stomach fluttered, and the rain poured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that took forever but I hope you guys enjoyed! be sure to check out Tumblr and Instagram for more updates on the next chapter!


	9. You think I like you but I dont...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha and Willow find themselves in a wasteland.  
> Their tempers get the best of them, but can they work it out?
> 
> Luz and Amity find themselves pitted against a strong foe  
> Willw Luz and Amity make it out unscathed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind all events are happening simultaneously  
> Big thanks to Wako_Dreamer and Mwtwdays2 for their permission on using their OC's as characters for the chapter
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> IMPORTANT: If you want to see a map of the Boiling Wilds be sure to follow my Instagram Steyujj_Draw to see the map I drew

Willow considered herself a calm, patient person. She could handle most situations thrown her way. She dealt with finding Luz the human, by stumbling across a very confused girl in the middle of the woods. She had nothing but a piece of paper with a picture of a mushroom on it and the words ‘don't eat’ in big black letters under it. Willow being a plant track witch had easily helped the girl locate it, learning in the process who Luz was and why she was looking for mushrooms in the first place. Apparently, a crazy witch demanded she find 20 of them before she was allowed to stay with her at her house, an impossible task. Willow didn't know what the hell she was talking about but she was happy to send the girl on her way with more than 20 mushrooms, mushrooms that were supposed to be very difficult to find which was probably why the old witch had sent Luz to look for them, thinking the girl would never accomplish her task.

She had dealt with her childhood friend abandoning her. Amity’s cold words, never too far from her mind. Willow was no fool and knew that the Blights had to live by a very high standard. She had seen the twins dump many of their own friends by their parents' authority, however, she never thought that Amity would have done the same to her. 

And of course, she’s dealt with the constant bullying and badgering from people like Boscha and her goons. The name-calling, the taunting, and laughing. She found swamp muck in her locker, or her gym clothes in the toilet, little things that didn't really hurt her but irked her like no tomorrow. 

When she had received the letter announcing her teammate, she had nearly thrown herself in the nearby cauldron at the market, rather being turned into some potion than to be stuck with the potion track witch with a bad attitude and a vendetta against her. 

Yes, she thought she handled it all very well, she even kissed Luz, taking a chance to see the possibilities at the moment their lips touched. It had been brewing in her, little things Luz did and said made her feel warm, but she wasn't sure if it was love or attraction that drove her to think about the human in the late hours of the night. Even now she wasn't sure if the kiss had given her the answers she sought. She loved Luz, but was she in love with her?

The second she had finished kissing Luz, heart hammering in her chest for being so bold, she had walked into her assigned room and right into a nearly naked Boscha. In the process of changing, Bocha’s feet and torso had been bare, only black sweats hugging her lean hips, her breast covered by a wrapping. Willow’s mouth had fallen open in shock and her eyes had greedily raked in the form in front of her against her own accord all in a matter of seconds before Boscha’s gruff voice cursed.

“Watch where you're going, half a witch.” Boscha had huffed and moved away throwing on a shirt. Willow's eye had twitched at the name and promptly ignored the redhead and the burning in her cheeks from embarrassment. They didn't say much to each other the rest of the night, Both of them clearly didn't like that they had been paired together. The next morning a knock came followed by an envelope slipped under their door. 

Boscha was the first to grab it. She looked at the seal then stomped over to Willow's letter in hand. “You better not drag me down today, I honestly don't care what you do when we get there, but if you get in my way and prevent me from winning, you’ll be sorry.”

“Is that a threat?” Willow hissed sitting up from her cot. She was no pushover and she wouldn't allow Boscha to think she could intimidate her.

Boscha’s hands worked over the envelope breaking the seal as she said. “No, it's a prom-” 

In the split second, it took Boscha to open the seal they were teleported. Suddenly they found themselves outside surrounded by sand, sand for as far as they could see on all sides. The sun was already high above the burning hot, a permanent haze on the horizon making the dunes look like they were moving like waves, sweat already beading on their foreheads.

“Ise?” Boscha blinked when she realized where they were and spun around in a circle. “You gotta be shitting me.” She cursed. Irritation already simmering.

“Look.” Willow pointed at the sky, way in the distance she could barely make out what looked to be bodies falling from the sky. “Those must be other participants.”

“So they get to fall from the sky but we get stuck in a desert?” She grumbled. “Why?”

“I don't know.” Willow shrugged.

“It was rhetorical.” The redhead snapped. She went to walk away, but karma had other plans for her, her big toe connected hard with something solid buried in the sand. “Mother fucker!!” She swore up and down like a sailor screaming obscenities at the object. 

Willow tried her best to not laugh at the display, Boscha’s face was almost as red as her hair as she hopped on one barefoot and cradled the other in her hands. Willow made quick work on digging out the offending item, pulling out a sandy chest. Inside sat their gear and uniforms. 

Not wanting to be in the baking sun too long in their pj’s, the two witches quickly changed without a word to each other. With just a touch to the glyph sewn into their uniforms, they converted into long robes and turbans perfect for blocking out the harsh desert sun and dust from the sand. Their cloaks wrapped around adding more protection. Boscha’s Cloak had been similar to Luz’s, a color a deep blue, but the underside of hers was yellow to match her track. Her cloak also came with a shoulder guard with spikes and a 3 eyed golden broach, each eye a different colored glimmering stone. Willow had to admit to herself that it was a gorgeous cloak. 

Each hefted a pack to their back, then fastened their cantines to their hips, thankfully they were already filled with cold water, which both were grateful for. 

“We need to find some shade from this sun,” Willow remarked, shielding her eyes in an attempt to see further, hoping to spot trees in the distance. They needed cover or they’d cook like an egg out here.

“No shit sherlock.” Boscha glared at something in the opposite direction. 

“Really.” Willow looked back at the taller witch. “Are we really gonna do this here?” She asked. She was already exhausted and they hadn't even been there for more than an hour. “Can’t you be a little cooperative? At least while we are out here.”

Boscha ignored her and began walking in the opposite direction that Willow had just been looking, annoyed she quickly followed. It would be stupid of either of them to go off on their own, especially in a place like this. Willow could already feel the intense pressure of the natural mana all around them. The chance to get eaten by something or die from the elements was too high, not to mention the other participants that would be on the lookout for the enemy. For now, she would follow Boshca’s lead but she would have words with the young woman later. 

The sun blazed down their backs for hours, their clothing provided protection from its deadly rays, but the heat was impossible to avoid. Their footsteps once quick and confident, now half dragged in the loose sand. Their calves burned from the effort it took to make each step, their mouths constantly dry and gritty from the dust. It had been hours since they had been teleported and yet it seemed as if they were walking in place, the landscape the same everywhere they looked. The sun bore down on them threatening to stay high in the sky well past noon. 

Willow could feel herself drying out like a flower pressed between pages of a sheet, the hot stale air seeming to draw out all the moisture in her body. She was not used to this kind of heat. The Boiling Isles could be very dry and humid in the summers but it never got to the point where she honestly contemplated keeling over and letting the sun finish her off. There was no shade to speak of, not a single plant sprouted from the grains of sand, not even so much as a tumbleweed. If she could find just an inkling of a sapling, even a seed she could make it grow into a tree or bush that could shelter them, could bare them fruits and water. 

Every so often she would stop and feel the ground searching with her magic looking for something alive, each time she found nothing. Boscha had chided her the first few times. Asking her what she expected from a desert. That there was a reason it was considered a wasteland. That had gotten old real quick, and by the 8th hour, their water rations had run dangerously low. 

By the time the sun finally began setting, Boscha was no longer giving her grief about stopping and gave Willow a chance to feel the ground as much as she wanted, her lips were cracked and bloody, dehydration already taking its toll. Boscha’s eyes watched desperately as Willow shook her head again. Still no water.

“Fuck.” She kicked sand in frustration, her thirsty throat sounding harsh and painful. “Check again.” She demanded.

“There's nothing there.”

“Check again!” She fumed. 

Willow shot up from her spot on the ground fuming. “I don't answer to you Boscha! You want it that bad? Dig through the sand yourself.” They glared at each other both on edge and looking for a fight. The first day had been brutal, now that the sun was finally dipping into the horizon, a cool breeze drifted through the dunes bringing them some relief. They had been far too hot to argue before, now it was fair play

“We will die without water.” 

“No shit sherlock.” Willow quoted Boscha’s earlier statement. Boscha’s third eye twitched in annoyance. Pushing past her Willow continued the direction they had been walking, it was far too late to turn back now, they were committed to the direction. She wondered if maybe they had gone the wrong way, just pushing themselves deeper into the desert never to return. If Boscha had just waited a moment and had been willing to discuss which way to go, then maybe they wouldn't still be stuck in this endless wasteland. There was still light to see and she would be damned if they stopped now when grass and trees could be waiting for them just ahead. 

Even after several more hours of walking, they found no trace of nature. The sun now gone, night had descended upon them taking the heat and bringing with it a chilly night air. Both witches dragged themselves forward practically crawling through grains of sand. Their packs heavy on their backs, their muscles sore from the grueling hours of walking on uneven footing. Willow was the first to crest the massive dune they were climbing in hopes to see trees in the distance, Boscha at a snail's pace behind her struggling to move and breathing hard. 

As far as Willow could see there was nothing around them the only difference was the beginnings of large rock structures they would only provide shade, but their dried-up surfaces would bring no further relief. Defeated, she wailed; pushing her face into the sand and cried. She was so tired and thirsty that no tears would come, instead, she choked on the dust with each sob she took in. Boscha lay not too far from her motionless, she did not need to see the top of the dune to know that there was no hope in sight. In a matter of hours, they would die, and by morning their bones would be picked clean by any scavengers if there were any. They had not seen a single sign of animal life. 

“Water..” Boscha gasped. Her will burned on. She did not want to die, but as her fingers dug into the sand and her legs uselessly kicked her forward. She knew that brute strength would not help her this time. She pushed herself closer to Willow irked that she made it further up the dune than her. Brute strength wasn't enough and yet her mind refused to give up, still competing against the plant track witch, still hell-bent on being the best, the strongest. She reached her arm out as far as she could her fingertips just barely passing by Willow before she collapsed for good. She had nothing left, her best hadn't been good enough, and now they would die, not even in a glorious battle, but as dried up fruit in the summer. 

Feeling pressure in her palm, her eyes rolled back but then fluttered open from the brink of passing out. In her hand, she saw through blurry vision, Willow’s canteen. She did not need to feel the slosh of liquid before her mouth was greedily sucking down the contents inside. Sweet relief filled her as semi-warm water trickled down her throat. She barely got in two mouthfuls before it ran empty. Desperate she shook the container trying to catch the last few drops. More she needed more! Her third eye peered into the opening as if she could see a hidden reservoir inside. 

“That's all I had left.” Willow turned her head in the sand to look at Boscha. The redhead looked as bad as she felt. Her long red locks were no longer held up in a neat bun. Her bleeding lips pale and cracked all over. Eyes cheeks sunken in. She had chided the potions witch earlier for gulping down her water with no reserve, that they didn't know how long it would be before they made it out of the desert. Boscha had ignored her, always a woman of her own mind, not willing to think ahead, think of the consequences her actions had on herself and others. Yet she still couldn't help but feel bad for Boscha, see the desperation in her features. The sad way she crawled just barely passed Willow as if she was still competing to be better than her. What kind of life did she live at home? She faintly wondered. Was Boscha’s family like Amity’s? Ruthless in their pursuit of power, forcing their children to the brink of collapse in order to be the best of the best. 

“Why.” Boscha croaked. She turned her head to face Willow. They both laid there on the dune, for once they were the same. Both exhausted pushed past their physical limits. Dying of dehydration would make even the strongest witch bend a knee to nature. 

“I didn't want you killing me for my water in my sleep.” She lied. She would not tell the proud woman that she had taken pity on her. But from the way Boscha looked at her, the way that slight vulnerability flickered across her face in recognition before disappearing completely, she had a feeling that Boscha knew why.

“Smart thinking.” Did Willow really think she would kill her in cold blood? She wasn't a monster, sure she gave Willow shit but… The words had stung her. 

Willow shivered next to her, the cold air of the night finally settling in, the ground absorbing their body heat. To think they could be so burning hot only a few hours ago and now they were cold as ice. With the little bit of strength, she had gotten from the water that Willow had sacrificed to her she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small beaker. She popped its cork and poured it onto the ground. With a quick gesture, she cast a small circle as the liquid seeped into the earth. She really wished she could drink her potions. Mentally kicking herself all day for not thinking to bring any water potions with her. 

In mere moments a small flame sprung from the damp spot and grew into a roaring fire. Boscha turned to say something to Willow but found that she was already asleep. Her chest rising and falling, her glasses crooked and sand is blown on her face. “I’ll take the first watch.” She said to the night sky. The stars gleaming in the thousands above them. 

\--

There were two things Amity noticed when she woke up to the streaming rays of light passing through the canopy. One she was sore all over her body and two, her body which was very nearly naked was pressed up against Luz’s body which was also very nearly naked. The night's events played through her mind in the seconds it took to fully awake from her slumber and then she was rushing to distance herself from the human, her face felt like it was burning hotter than the sun. She struggled to pull her entangled limbs away and out of the small crack in the rock wall. Tripping over herself she hurried to grab at her clothes trying to pull on her shirt and pants in an awkward blur of clothing and desperation. 

She had slept the whole night in the arms of a young woman she barely knew in an intimate huddle. What in Titan had come over her? She struggled to push her legs through her pants, the material still damp from last night's rain. 

“Amity?” Luz's sleepy voice called to her, she climbed out from their hidey-hole rubbing at her eyes, yawning wide. The cloak wrapped around her fell away and pooled at her feet revealing a well-toned body clad only in underwear. “What are you-” 

“Put some clothes on!!” Amity yelled her face flushed, she chucked Luz’s clothes at her in a ball hitting her in the face. Amity tried to calm herself, hurrying to finish dressing. Mentally berating herself at her lack of composure, she tried to breathe through it. Luz was just another girl, like all the other girls in gym class, this wasn't new; she's seen more than her fair share of skin, thanks to playing grudgby. The locker rooms were always filled with young women in multiple stages of dressing. She just had to keep her eyes down, ignore the way that soft curves and slim necks beckoned at her to look. Ignoring that voice she would stand in her own corner to dress, eyes boring holes into her locker. 

Boscha was the only person she had looked at openly and even then it had made her face burn hot. Boscha took pride in her physique and flaunted it when she could, unlike herself who was far more modest. Luz didn't seem to have any modesty, openly laughing and letting the sun warm her bare skin as she stretched out her sore muscles. 

“Sorry.” She chuckled, noticing Amity’s nervousness. “I forgot.” How did someone forget they weren't wearing any clothes? Ignoring Luz Amity began climbing up the rock wall, as high as she could needing a distraction. Luz watched her intrigued as she stuffed one of her ration bars into her mouth. What was she doing?

Not one to waste an opportunity Amity surveyed the area, the familiar feeling of climbing calmed her. When she reached the top and lifted herself over the edge and stood. The early rays of light were still breaking through the new day. She surveyed the area, other than trees and mountains she didn't see too much, much of the rest of the island obscured by the large volcanic mountain sitting smack dab in the middle of the island. They needed to get there, to complete their mission, even if they were to survive through the Royal, they would need to get there to its summit in order to be “Retrieved.” Principal Bump had told them just before the night's festivities had ended.

It wasn't enough to just survive and high tail it out of there they needed a goal to fight towards, not only was it an incredible feat to get to the summit, it would attract all witches to gather there, where last-minute battles could take place. Looking down to where Luz was Amity watched her move about readying herself for the day. Luz had done incredibly well for herself in the individual duals, but many considered her victory a fluke or dumb luck. She was inclined to agree, it wasn't every day an Oracle prodigy was beaten; nevermind by a human. 

_Can I really survive with her as my partner?_ A flock of birds rose to the sky in a mass of moving black bodies, startled by a disturbance by the base of their mountain. Golden eyes scanned the foliage below them searching for the source. Someone or something was nearby. She supposed she didn't really have a choice in the matter, whether Luz was her partner or not, if she did not survive then she would die, and she rather liked having a heartbeat.

“We need to move.” It wasn't a discussion. Amity dropped gracefully from her perch on the cliff on all fours. Luz looked up at her wide-eyed, not expecting the sudden cat-like entrance.

“Uh.”

“Now.” Amity interrupted grabbing her pack and cloak from the rocky nook. She would move northwest away from the potential threat, then if they circled back around they could ambush whoever seemed to be tracking them. 

“I’m coming hold up!” Luz rushed after her tripping over several rocks in the process followed by Amity hissing at her to be quiet. 

They traveled East for 20 minutes in silence, Luz letting Amity lead the way. They ducked and weaved their way down the small mountain they had climbed just under 24 hours ago. Moving with cautious haste, Amity continued to lead them further down into the forest hiding behind each tree and looking around before progressing. Something was here but they couldn't be sure what. If it was another group they may stand a chance fighting them, but if it was a beast of the wilds they'd be hard-pressed. The creatures of the wilds were incredibly strong and resilient, born and bred in a strong magic region they were built on tougher stuff than them. 

Luz breathed heavily next to her, clearly not used to the physical exertion it took to travel this much terrain in such a short time. Before Amity could tell her to control her breathing, she watched brown eyes dilate, and then Luz was grabbing her head and forcing her down to the ground. A split second later a massive boulder hurled past where they were just standing, Amity watched dumbstruck as the tree they had been hiding by obliterated into tiny slivers. 

“How did you-” She couldn't get her question out. Luz was grabbing her by the collar and yanking her up to hide behind more trees. Several more boulders came crashing by one after the other ripping apart the forest around them. 

“They found us.” Luz gasped her heart hammering in her chest. Was this why Amity had them moving at a breakneck pace? She heard laughing in the distance and a muted tone. There were definitely two of them, if they could pinpoint their location they could go on the offensive. 

“Come on out!!” The male voice hollered. “We know where you are so you mind as well show yourself.” 

“As if.” Amity glared at her surroundings. Luz had saved her ass in that split second but she would not allow herself to be caught off guard a second time. Clutching her first she evoked purple flames. She didn't get a chance to use the fireball before the massive tree they hid behind uprooted itself from the ground lifting into the air. 

“Peekaboo” The cocky voice called. 

“Construction magic!” Luz gaped. The tree slammed down hard on them, but Amity was quicker sending her flaming fist into the tree and splitting it in half. It fell in a flaming pile on either side of them. 

“In the air.” Another voice called out to their partner just as Luz was lifting herself and Amity into the sky on an ice pillar. The owner of the construction magic appeared above them, his fist engulfed itself in the rock creating large boulder-like fists, and slammed down hard on them. Amity barely had enough time to cover them in a shield wall of Abomination magic. Its sticky residue engulfing his arms and climbing up his limb trying to engulf him. A spectral sword slashed it away protecting him as he landed on the pillar with them a grin on his face. 

“How's it going ladies?

“Back off!” Luz pulled out her sword ready to defend Amity, its sharp blade gleaming in the sun. She tried to calm her nerves in the eye of the attacker, she couldn't show them how scared she actually was. This guy was trying to kill them, his attacks brutally strong. She gritted her teeth, she couldn't back down from this fight.

“Mahee.” Amity hissed.

“Aww, you remembered me.” He chuckled, his dark hair and tan-skinned stood out in contrast to his brown almost red eyes He stood up straight imposing his large frame and broad shoulders casting a large shadow. He brushed off some lingering goo from his shirt. “Thanks, Luther.” 

“You were careless.” Luther's voice called beside him, seeming to appear out of thin air. Luz backed up a few steps not expecting the second person. Luther eyed them both with his piercing blue eyes, his black hair blew gently in the wind, the moment tense. His attention turned to Luz, the woman that had defeated his friend Barkus, someone he had looked forward to fighting on even ground with. 

“I knew you had my back.” Maahe grinned, throwing a lazy arm over his partner. “Let's take them out quickly and get back to our meal.”

Amity fumed at that as if they were some sort of weaklings she would not be looked down on. “Abomination rise!” She flung the massive creature at them, its mighty fist crashed down hard, Maahe caught its fist with his own stoned covered ones, his feet cracking the ice underneath him with the strain of its weight. He hurled it back and summoned his own stone giant from the fallen boulders before clashing against Amity’s abomination.

Luz took this as her chance to take the other guy off guard, but he had foreseen it coming; he summoned a spectral scythe and blocked her sword. She pushed against it with all her strength but his height and strength overpowered hers. She jumped back into the defensive pulling out several glyphs.

“Oh no, you don't!.” Mahee cast a circle below her feet collapsing the ice around her causing her to sink into it using her own ability against her. With his construction magic, he turned the ice hard like concrete sealing her legs in place leaving her motionless.

“Luz!” Rushing over she guarded in time to prevent several spectral blades targeted at Luz. “Hurry up and free yourself.” She grimaced when one of the blades snuck through striking her in the bicep. Activating a fire glyph, Luz melted herself free and gained footing again.

“You're hurt.” 

“Shut up and focus!” She snarled and threw her wall of abomination goo at the men, turning it into a crashing wave. Luther floated into the air his oracle magic giving him the ability to be as light as a ghost, while Mahee erected his own wall blocking off the onslaught. Amity's abomination wailed as it was pushed off by the stone giant, its body crashing to the surface below its body reverting into sludge. 

“I am!” In a fit of anger Luz pulled out several glyphs and stuck them to her blade, in a downward arch she slashed the air sending out a whip of vines and fire at the enemy Luther managed to dodge out of the way but Mahee took the brunt of the attack it wrapped around him like a snake burning into him. 

“Argh!” He grunted, but Luz wasn't done with all her might. She swung it upwards dragging him along and flung him down towards the forest, his body plummeting through several trees before landing in a heap. 

“Maahe!!” Luther roared and flew down at breakneck speed towards Luz, his scythe pulled back in an arch ready to strike. No time to dodge Luz shoved Amity away and met his attack with her sword. The sound of ringing metal reverberated through the forest causing a flock of birds to scatter. Amity scrambled off the ground to face Luz, eyes wide in horror. 

Managing to block the frontal attack Luz wasn't left unscathed several spectral knives had extended from the scythe piercing into her torso and shoulders. Blood spilled from her mouth splattering to the ground. Shock ripped through Amity, her life had been saved and now Luz was hurt and it was all her fault. 

“LUZ!” 

“You're a fool!” Luther grinned in victory, watching the blood seep into the fabric of the humans' clothes. Her ragged breathing warm on his face.

“No.” She croaked. “You are.” Sucking in a breath her nostrils flared, her eyes seemingly glowing as they pierced into his own, the aura around them shifting. The sudden sense of danger screamed at him to move away but his scythe wouldn't budge. With the last of her strength, Luz smashed her skull into his with an ear-splitting crack. Blood splattered where their head connected, his eyes rolled back his mouth open wide in surprise then he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The spectral blades vanished allowing Luz to drop to her knees blood poured feeling now from the wounds. 

Forcing herself to move, Amity tried to bring back the feeling in her legs that had given out when Luz was injured. Rushing to her side she tried her best to stop the bleeding on her gut. “You better not die on me!” She begged. This stupid idiot what was she thinking? Shaky hands pressed into the wound stemming as much blood as she could. Thankfully the cut wasn't too deep, her organs safe from failure. 

“Okay.” Luz’s eyes fluttered. Her vision swam. 

“Stay awake don't you dare close your eyes!” Rapidly she formed bandages with her abomination magic-using slim strands of it to pierce the flesh and knit it back together. It would be enough, for now, her magic was already fading having used too much of it in the fight. If she wasn't careful her magic would undo the work she just put in. For now, they needed to get somewhere safe before either of the men woke up. 

“Mhm..” Luz nodded dopedly, her body felt cold but Amity's hands were warm on her skin, she didn't even feel the stitches going in. With her best efforts, Amity grabbed Luz supporting her on her side and took off, leaping from the ice pillar landing on branch after branch of the surrounding trees until they were safely on the ground. She pulled Luz along further out of the forest, the human's feet practically dragging. Every few minutes she’d ask Luz to spot something she saw to keep her awake and talking. Sometimes it was a bird or a tree, other times it was just a leaf on the ground nonetheless it seemed to be working

Guilt riddled Amity, gnawing away at her like a starved dog chewing on a bone. Luz had managed to defeat both witches yet she had sat there doing nothing, her magic no good against their foes. All her attacks had been countered and overpowered and yet Luz had continued fighting with no magic at all just her glyphs. Rolling hills of grass came into view and she continued to drag Luz with her, unable to use her abomination to carry her in fear of running out of energy, undoing the temporary stitches. Her muscles screamed at her for a break, the burden of two packs and a limp body too much even for her to continue. 

She came upon large bushes that hid them from view in an enclave of the hills making a sort of canopy around them. Gently lowering Luz to the soft ground she took a moment to catch her breath. No one was around, this was her chance, quickly she got to work on saving Luz from blood loss. 

\--

King threw another pebble at the wall, his only source of entertainment. Once again he was caged up and left for hours in the dark. His body hurt from the beating he had taken from Belos but his pride stayed in tack if not a little bruised as well. His thoughts turned to his friends wondering if they were safe. He had heard the news from the guards talking amongst themselves about a human girl who had defeated an opponent in the duals and he knew that that could only be Luz. He was proud of her strength and hard work but he feared she would soon become a target for Belos. As long as he did not make the relation to Eda and Luz she would be safe.

The gated door down the hall opened, scrambling to his feet King waited with bated breath to see who was coming to see him. Long steps echoed down the hall in swift movements. Soon a cloaked figure came at a standstill outside his cell, too dark for him to see.

“King.” 

“Who's asking.” Was his snarky reply, still fear shivered through him. The light illuminated the small cell blinding him momentarily. Blinking through the bright spots in his vision, the cloaked figure revealed themselves. “You’re-” 

“We have little time Demon.” They spoke in hushed whispers. “I have a message for you.” 

“From Eda?” He asked his claws gripping the bars of the cell, his hope coming back. They nodded and looked around them once more before lowering down to King's level. 

“The key has been discovered.” 

His eyes widened in shock, stepping back he absorbed the information. Had they truly figured out the whereabouts of the key? After years of searching, they had only come upon legends and myths. Stories passed down by word of mouth and only several dusty tombs vaguely explaining the past. He clutched the bars again desperate this time.

“Then there's still time! Belos has the gate nearly completed, if we act fast we can destroy it now!” His heartbeat frantically.

“No, it cannot be done, destroying it will not be enough. It's too risky.”

“We can't let him finish it!” he argued.

“But we must.” They said calmly, eyes cold. “You know as much as I do that we need the gate.

“But Eda-”

“Understands the dangers as much as the rest of us.” They reached out a hand and gently rested it on his head in a comforting way. “You have been brave this long, you must stay strong a little longer. You are vital to this operation. Continue to gain intel on the enemy but do not be reckless.”

His eyes watered the hand bringing him some ease of mind. He nodded and blinked away the tears. “Are they safe?” He croaked. 

“Yes for now. Your efforts have not been in vain. They stood abruptly at a sound he could not hear alerting them. “Continue the mission as planned. Leave the girl to me she will not be harmed. The power that resides in her has been sealed, they will not find her.” Placing their hood back up they blacked away from the cell. 

“Tell Eda I won't fail.”

They nodded and extinguished the light once more sending him into the pitch black, their voice carried through the shadows. “We will come for you, King.”

\--

Willow groaned in pain, her body stiff from sleeping on the ground, her body still cold despite the twinkling light of a new dawn breaking through. Rolling over she pushed herself to a sitting position and rubbed the sand out of her hair and face. Boshca laid not too far from her sleeping soundly the small fire she had managed to start barely a licking flame, the potions magic just about depleted. They had managed to survive the night undisturbed but a new day was here to finish the job. They would not survive another day in the unforgiving heat.

“Boscha we should get moving before the sun’s up.” She was given no reply, crawling over to the redhead she observed her. She was still breathing but seemed to be in a deep sleep. Willow took the chance to observe her, despite the wear on her body Boscha seemed almost peaceful and kind when she was asleep. The hard lines in her face soft and relaxed made her look younger, her hair loose from its bun was long and fanned out around her in waves of crimson. 

Reaching out she grasped the older woman's shoulder and pushed gently trying to wake her up. They didn't have time to sleep, soon the sun would be fully out and too hot to bear if they couldn't get to the large Rock formations. Boscha still didn't wake up, getting up and standing over her she shook the woman a little harder this time, eager to get moving. “Boscha wake up.”

Boscha sat up in a flash panic on her face and shoved Willow hard. “No, get away!” Her mind hazy from her dreams, recognition came to her a split second later. Willow stumbled back to the edge of the dune her balance lost from the push. Boscha reached out and grabbed her but it was too late to stop the fall, they both fell down the side of the dune.

They tumbled down the large dune in a tangle of limbs, the loose sand preventing them from gaining any purchase. They collided several times before coming to an abrupt stop, absolute cold washing over them. Sputtering and gasping they raised their heads from a pool of water. Dumbstruck they took a moment to collect themselves staring at one another in shock and surprise, and then they were laughing, deep laughs that made their bellies ache and their bodies shake. 

“Water!” Boscha exclaimed and proceeded to dunk her head back into the ice-cold pool drinking greedily. Willow continued to laugh in relief making her nerves shaky. Boscha sat back happily quenched and decided that she rather liked the sound, not that she would ever admit it. 

“I've never been so happy to be pushed.” the Plant witch grinned filling her cantine Boscha did the same. 

“...I, I didn't mean to.” She said begrudgingly, her mask of indifference slipping back on now that the excitement was over. Willow watched her with forest green eyes, making Boscha’s skin itch. “I… I have a thing about being touched when I’m sleeping okay?” She glared at the other witch.

Holding her hands up in defense Willow shook her head. “It's fine, I didn't mean to startle you.”

Boscha scoffed. “As if you could.”

Rolling her eyes she figured it would be too much for Boscha to suddenly start being nice for once, standing from the pool of water Willow looked around. They had fallen pretty far down the dune, its peak a good story or two above them. She had scoured the land last night when they had arrived yet she had not seen any water, how was it that she missed it?

“It was the permafrost.” 

“What?” She turned to Boscha who was filling up every empty vile and potion jar she had. At least she was being smart about her water this time. 

“You didn't see it last night because it wasn't here. Deserts have a layer of permafrost that's usually always frozen several feet underground. It would have been impossible to dig for it in the state we were in.” She stood and packed away the water supply. “However I’m assuming my fire managed to thaw some of it out, it trickled down the side of the dune and pooled down here.” 

Willow blinked at her in surprise, not expecting the explanation, especially from Boscha. “You're actually pretty smart aren't you?

A vein of irritation pulsed on her forehead. “Don't act so surprised!" Crossing her arms she turned away from Willow surveying the area. “You're not the only one who hits the books.” 

Willow shouldered passed her already done with the conversation. “No, but you're the only one who hits things other than books.” She quipped. 

Boscha watched her a deep scowl on her face annoyed by the remark because maybe it hit a little too close to home. Grunting, she followed after her, belly filled with water and restored energy. 

It only took them a few hours to reach the base of the large structure sticking out of the sands like a massive monolith. They debated climbing to the top to see if there were any trees in the distance but decided against it. Willow was still too weak to make it up and Boscha was weary of the rocks that occasionally fell from the side of it. Any foothold would be too brittle to hold much weight and the outcome wasn't worth the risk. 

“Any plant life?” She asked the shorter witch, who only shook her head in dejection. “Damn it. I'm sick of this place.” She glared out at the landscape. 

“We should stay here until nightfall, and travel at night, it’ll be easier to travel in the cold than the heat.”

“You want to sit around and do nothing?” Boscha snapped.

“I want us to not have to boil like an egg in the sun!” Willow snapped right back. “We both almost didn't make it yesterday you can be headstrong all you want, Boscha but I know you're just as exhausted a I am”

“Tsk whatever.” Boscha fumed and walked off.

“Where are you going?” 

“To get some space!” She rumbled and disappeared around the corner of the structure. Willow kicked a rock and sent it flying annoyed and agitated. What the hell was Boscha’s problem? Would it kill her to be a little more kind? A little less of a complete ass. She knew she could be, she had seen the nicer sides of the redhead when she thought no one was looking and yet she continued to the bain of her irritation. What made her so hostile towards Willow anyways, she had never done a single thing to Boscha to warrant that behavior from her. 

Boscha cursed left and right as she walked away annoyed and angry. Willow was so infuriating, why couldn't she have the guts to do what it took to move forward? She continued to hold them back, playing it safe all the time, she was too reserved, never able to hit the ground running. Where was her spark? Where was the fire in her soul to keep going? 

“She’s weak.” She spat at the ground hands on her hips as she tried to calm down. “She’s gonna get herself killed, she’s going to get me killed.” She knew Willow could be strong; she had seen it several times, she had witnessed it in the duals. With her strength and determination, she had managed to turn a bad situation in her favor. Where had that gone? Running her fingers through her hair she threw it up into a quick ponytail not bothering with her usual bun. 

A piercing shriek ran her blood cold as it echoed through the rocks. _Willow!_ Not giving herself time to think she booked it back to where she had left the brunette, her steps more sure on the rocky ground. She rounded the corner to find Willow in the clutches of some sort of beast. Her eyes widened at the size of the thing's massive body towering larger than a Slither beast. Its gaping maw filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth. Jumping into action Boscha pulled the large Bowie Knife from her boot and lunged at it with all her strength. She severed one of its many limbs freeing Willow in the process. She grabbed her and they landed safely on the ground Willow embraced at her side. 

“Boscha..” Willow gulped relief washing over her. The creature had come from nowhere, its body emerging from the ground after having kicked another stone. A stone that happened to be one of its many eyes. It hissed in anger and with no plants to work with to defend herself she had easily been snatched up by its claws. 

It screeched in pain and twirled around looking for her kicking up dust as it did so. Shielding them with her cloak it paused. Its many eyes searching in all directions. “What is that thing.” Boscha said under her breath. Could it not see them?

The yellow of her cloak fluttered around them flipping around to its blue side. Locking onto the movement it lashed out again with different arms. Still holding onto Willow she jumped out of the way blade at the ready. “Boscha I can't fight, my other spells aren't strong enough I have no plants to guard.”

“Then stay out of my way while I kill this thing.” Letting go of the shorter witch she released her cloak and draped it over Willow's yellow side up. It was only a hunch, but it seemed the creature had bad eyesight, unable to tell the landscape apart from the color of its underside. “Don't let it get dirty.” 

“You're not seriously going to take on by yourself are you!?” Panic slipped into her voice making it waver she grabbed Boscha’s arm. “That thing will kill you!” 

Pulling her arm back she grinned her trademark sharp smile, looking like a cat who had just eaten the canary. “Not if I kill it first.” Not looking back she dashed back out after it, drawing its attention away from Willow. “Over here ugly!”

It roared at her reaching with its many limbs, claws sharp as its teeth. She dodged away from it faster than the massive beast. Reaching into her pouch she pulled out one of her beakers. “Let's see how you like fire.” Jumping towards it grabbing its arm she ran up its length. Pulling the cork out with her teeth, she hurled the vile at its face. Blue flame exploded, erupting into an inferno across its face. It shrieked and rolled around in the dirt knocking her off and sending her into the monolith-like structure. Rocks rained down on her but she managed to get back onto her feet. 

The fire wasn't enough to slow it down it only seemed to piss off the beast further. A large tongue shot out like a wipe and slashed her across the face before wrapping around her body. She could hear Willow's cries of distress, she blocked them out to, occupied with trying to not get eaten. A small ball of ice crashed into the side of its head, making it let her go. Landing on her feet, Boscha whipped around. Willow stood panting where she left her, a small circle of ice magic dissipating.

“Don't be stupid!” She yelled. Willow had left herself wide open. The beast charged at her angered by the sudden attack. Scrambling towards them she moved to intersect the beast, its hungry mouth going for Willow. “Get away from her!” With as much power as she could, she threw her cast circle between the two. The ground erupted with a large skeletal spectral, its body blocking the onslaught of teeth. Jumping onto the creature's back she sunk her knife into one of its larger eyes. It screeched and wailed trying to throw her off. It charged forward and crushed its head into the rocks, smashing her in the process. Her body crumpled under the pain, landing in a heap on the ground. Her whole body ached, her ears rang, Willows cries muffled by it. She attempted to stand back up but her legs gave out from under her. Warm hands found their way to her face Willows tears pooling down her face. She was begging her to get up and move, to not die. “Hurts.” Her gruff tone croaked.

“Please Boscha you have to get up.” Willow cried, blood streaked her features. _Blood?_ When had she been hurt? Who hurt Willow? Her eyes rolled first to the beast who fought against the spectral and then back to Willow. “Boscha!” 

Why was she being so loud? She was tired; she just wanted to sleep her head throbbed painfully. Something warm and sticky clouded her vision. Touching her head she felt the warm residue of the wounds that bled freely. _Oh, it's my blood._ Her eyes closed.

“Boscha open your eyes!” Willow pulled her closer, their faces nearly touching. _So green_ Willow eyes were so richly green, she had never seen them this close before, flecks of brown spotted them close to the iris. _My favorite color is green…_ “I need you!” The beast's wail reverated through them; it had easily vanquished the spectral, an ability she never really used. Oracle magic wasn't something she was good at, an ability her father once tried to bestow upon her. 

_She needs me?_ Blinking rapidly from the dizziness she tried to focus. Memories of her family flooding her like an angry storm. Memories that hurt too much, memories that still plagued her dreams. Boiling hate simmered her raw until she felt her thoughts clear. Slowly she stood up to face the beast once more. Knife gripped tight in her fist, she wheezed through cracked ribs and took a step forward. Willow tried to hold onto her but she pushed through, there was no running from this. 

The creature faced her pawing at the ground like a raging bull ready to attack. Power swarmed around them. The dust billowed up around Boscha as she dug deep, deeper than she had in a long long time. 

_“When you have nothing left Boscha.” Her father said. “All will feel hopeless.” His tall frame towered over many of the nearby trees, a man of great strength and power. Larger than most he stood nearly 8ft tall. Making her feel like she was flying when she rode his shoulders._

_“Remember this, there is strength all around you. It's in every living thing, it's in the air we breathe and the earth we walk on. Can you feel it?”_

_She scrunched up her bare toes in the soft grass that tickled her ankles, she scowled up her face in the effort. “I think so.”_

_“You will know when you feel it. It is like the life that courses through us all, a pounding heartbeat of nature. His large eyes smiled down at her, a mirror image of her own. “Gather it up in your mind's eye. And when it is time. Release it.”_

She breathed in deep trying to keep those faded memories close to her, his face now more abcured to her with the daunting of time, the older she got the harder it was to recall his face. She pushed that anger away and opened herself up to the heartbeat of nature. She felt its rushing winds wrap around her in an invisible cloak. Steam poured from her teeth, power centering around her. “ _Gather it into your mind's eye Boscha”_ The burning of that power ripped into her stronger than she's ever felt. Wild and rampant hell-bent on not being confined to a single point. Her third eye burned heat radiating from it. The beast charged at them again. She reached into her pouch for her potion, gripping both her potion and her blade she opened her eyes. 

Willow gasped at the power that seemed to be surrounding Boscha, her third eye no longer the sky blue she knew but a fiery orange, its form lengthening and spirling along her forehead as if that of a diamond. With one last breath Boscha threw herself at the beast. Smashing the potion off of its head it shrieked in pain from the boiling acid, its mouth opening wide. Boscha ran towards the opening, if this thing couldn't be killed from the outside then... 

It lashed out its tongue and swallowed her up.

“BOSCHA!!!” Willow wailed but it was too late the redhead was gone just like that. She pulled the cloak tight around her heartbreaking. Boscha had sacrificed herself for her, and all she could do was sit there hiding. The creature seemed to laugh in triumph having already forgotten about Willow in its battle to devour the potions witch. 

It slowly moved away having taken much damage during the fight, it began to dig its burrow once more. Stopping abruptly it began writhing in pain on the ground. Willow watched it with tears streaming down her face. The thing began to shriek. Light exploded from its body in several directions, a hot flash plasma and fire engulfed it into flames. Willow jumped startled by the sudden change. Its body bubbled and oozed before exploding sending chunks left and right. She hid behind Boscha’s cloak blocking herself from the onslaught of body parts raining from the sky. 

The dust around them soon settled, and there standing in the middle of it all covered in blood and stomach fluids was Boscha. Head tilted up at the skybody exhausted, her third eye glowing brightly, smoke lingering there like a smoking gun. Willow didn't feel herself get up and start moving but soon she was there throwing her arms around the taller woman fresh tears streaming down her face. This woman, this gorgeous head strong woman who she hated was safe, who was still in one piece, she was alive. 

She was alive! 

She hugged her tight, burying her face into Boscha’s chest sobbing like a damn fool for this egotistical jerk. She had never felt so relieved in her life and never felt more happy to have Boscha there standing with her. Boscha leaned into the warmth letting her head sink to Willow shoulder resting there for just a moment. For just this once she would allow herself to be embraced. 

“You reckless moron.” Willow’s body shuddered with each sob. 

“Ha ha. Yeah.” Boscha hummed. Ignoring the throbbing in her ribs. Was Willow always this soft and warm?

Willow stepped back from her and Boscha almost whined with the loss of contact although her ribs felt better not being squeezed so tight. “If you weren't already half dead I'd beat you for pulling that kind of stunt!” Relief was replaced by anger. Anger that was only brought on by fear. Willow despised Boscha most of the time but she didn't want to see her dead. Memories of them all playing in the school yard together as children still clung to her, before the teasing and the bullying before Boscha had become hard. 

“S’okay cupcake” Boscha grinned and then promptly passed out. Willow caught her and held her safe, cheeks hot. 

“Cupcake…?”

\--

Amity wiped at Luz’s sweaty brow her fever raged on far into the late hours of the day. Her wounds no longer bled but the angry red that marre her skin could lead to signs of an infection. She had given Luz’s wounds plenty of ointment and stitched them up as best she could. Forcing the half asleep girl to choke down medicine to prevent her from getting any worse, all Amity could do now was watch over her. Luz slept soundly, her head gently cradled in her lap. She ran her fingers through short brown tufts of hair to give herself something to do. Luz seemed to be comforted by it, and Amity would be hard pressed to not admit she also gained some form of comfort from it too. 

“Why did you have to go and do a stupid thing like that?” She sniffed. “I didn't need saving, I’m stronger than you, I could have.. I could have..”

“I know.” Luzs voice rasped. 

Amity sat up straighter, her hands halting their motions. Dazed eyes fluttered up to meet crimson pools of gold. Luz's breath caught in her chest, words spilling out before should think of what she was saying, “You're beautiful.” She whispered. Warm tears dripped onto her face. 

“Shut up.” Amity half laughed half sobbed. Luz would say something ridiculous like that to her after all that's happened. Who was this woman who seemed to captivate all those around her? She had never met someone so free to bound the earth as she saw fit. Never causing harm only ever bringing warmth and smiling like nothing weighed her down. 

“Are you ok?” Luz asked.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” 

“You can.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like I got skewered like a fish kabob.”

Amity’s eyebrows knitted together. “A what?” 

Luz just chuckled and snuggled her head deeper into Amity’s lap. “This feels nice though.” Feeling her face get hot she looked away embarrassed. 

“W...well...don't get used to it!” She countered trying to add anger to her voice. “It's only because you got hurt.” 

“Mhm.” Luz hummed. 

Amity turned back to face her. “I mean it! It’s only-” The words died on her lips noticing that Luz had fallen asleep again. Deflating she sighed. Bending down she leaned her forehead against Luz’s and whispered “It's not like I like you or anything.” 

She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince…

\-- 

In the distance a woman with green and black hair smiled to herself her binoculars eyeing the two women in the brush. “Easy pickings.” 

“It’ll be best to wait till morning.” Her partner said over her shoulder. “The night beast will walk tonight.” Putting the binoculars down she shrugged.

“Suppose they should enjoy their last night on earth.” She chuckled. “Sleep well Blight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave a like and a comment! its definitely a moral booster!

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave some feedback so i can continue to give you guys quality content. Tell me what's working and what seems weird and ill see what I can do :)


End file.
